Orgullosa & Necia
by ASUKA02
Summary: Liberado finalmente de una de las peores cárceles de Rusia, el Teniente General Kensuke Aida es obligado a regresar a Japón, donde una mala noche tropieza con Shinji y dos bellas mujeres. K/A y algo de S/R... historia completa
1. El hombre que valia diez

**N/A: **Si se preguntan porque estoy subiendo otro fic si aun no he terminado "LA TRIBU" les diré que esta historia la escribí hace bastante tiempo, la comencé a escribir en el 2010, cuando escribía mi otro fic "A ESCONDIDAS", lo escribía de vez en cuando, como cuando comienzo a pintar un lienzo y luego no lo toco durante meses, el hecho es que termine este fic en el 2012, son solo 10 capítulos, si les gusta apóyenla, si no les gusta ahórrense los insultos, no funcionan conmigo.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los estudios Gainax, solo la trama que presentó es mía, y la publico como medio de esparcimiento y entretenimiento, no gano nada con ello.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

_**Capitulo 1: El hombre que valía diez**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hacia una noche calurosa en un bar de Tokio-3 el humo de muchos cigarrillos se mesclaba con el olor a cerveza y dirigirse hasta el centro del lugar, resultaba una tarea dificil, no solo porque tenía que frenar cada dos segundos, para no chocar con alguien, el verdadero problema estaba en que el piso estaba pegajoso y no queria ensuciarse los pies.

-Mis sandalias nuevas. –se lamento una mujer de cabello azul celeste, reviso la suela de una de sus sandalias, estas se encontraba sucia de algún liquido biscoso, que no quiso siquiera pensar en que clase de porqueria habia pisado.

El bar, aun no estaba repleto de gente como suele estar cada viernes y más aun cuando es quincena, y todos los trabajadores de las empresas cercanas se acercan a dejar sus salarios sin ninguna culpa. La música que llegaba a sus oídos le resultaba molesta, a Rei Ayanami nunca le habia gustado la musica ruidosa, preferia el Jazz y la música clásica.

Busco con la vista a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, hacia ya muchos años que ambas visitaban ese lugar, pero para ser sincera Ayanami detestaba ese lugar, siempre habia demasiados fumadores, y a pesar de que se sentaban lejos de las mesas para fumadores, el humo siempre llegaba hasta ellos.

Muy al contrario, a sus dos amigos les encantaba ese Bar, decian que lograban relajarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas, Rei por su parte salia con su nariz enrogeridad y una alergia tan molesta que le arruinaba toda la semana.

Localizo a la alemana en la barra, con una copa en mano, parecia que coquetaba con un desconocido. A sus 28 años Asuka era una mujer muy actractiva, mucho mas guapa que en su adolecencia, con el increible don de caerles mal a todas las mujeres que tenian novios o estaban casadas, aunque eso le importaba poco a la pelirroja, no necesitaba tener amigos nuevos, ya tenía dos, que valían por mil.

Ambas amigas tenian una especie de juego, se sentaban en la mesa principal que daba la vista directa a la puerta del bar, desde alli podian ver a todo el que entraba o salia, solian dar puntos a los chicos mas guapos.

Solo en pocas ocasiones Rei Ayanami se atrevia coquetear o a salir con alguno, la pelirroja muy al contrario que ella flirteaba por las dos, aunque Rei sabía muy bien que esta solo lo hacía por juego, aun así su amiga pelirroja en más de una ocasión se habia metido en problemas con alguna novia celosa o algún chico pesado, pero para eso tenían a Shinji, que cuando se le requería fingía ser el novio celoso de Asuka o Rei.

-Hola. –saludo Rei acercandose a ella.

-¡Hallo!, ¿porque has tardado tanto?, -Protesto con torpeza, sentía la lengua medio adormecida por el frio de la bebida, odiaba que le pasara eso, la gente la daba por borracha.

-Hubo un problema en la estación y…

-¿Ves aquel tipo? –la interrumpio Asuka, Rei miro a un hombre muy guapo, alto, atlético y pelinegro, -Es gay, ¡joder ya no hay hombres!, ¡necesito tener sexo! –exclamo apretando el brazo de su amiga.

-Pues a mi no me mires. –respondió Rei con una leve sonrisa.

-Creeme que no eres mi tipo. –Respondió Asuka con sarcasmo, el mesonero le trajo la copita de tequila que recién acababa de pedir para pasar la decepción, la chica extranjera se la bebió de un tirón, Ayanami contuvo las ganas de reír al ver la expresión de su amiga, que por un momento pareció que quería escupirlo, pero era tan orgullosa que se lo trago. –¡¿Donde está la porquería de limón?! –protesto obstinada.

-Pues en tu mano. –contesto Rei con una visible sonrisa.

-¡Ah!, en fin ya ni lo necesito. –Respondió orgullosa, -¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡es gay!, ¡y tiene novio y nosotras no!. –esta vez ambas rieron hasta que Asuka se puso seria. –En serio, necesito tener sexo o morire de estrés y aburrimiento.

-Trabajas demasiado y luego pareces loca –se mofo Ayanami, -Porque no llamas a Karl, creo que estaria encantado de complaserte. –Opino la de pelo azul, Asuka resoplo.

-¡Estas loca!, fue como ir a tomar el té, no deja de hablar tonterias, y lo peor es que se cree que es un ¡macho!, ¡macho! Y no aguanta ni cinco minutos, -Rei se asombro de la revelación, -¡Himmel!, ¡ni cinco minutos!, ¡Fue tan horrible!, Te juro que renunciaria al sexo, pero se que lo necesito. –concluyo frustrada.

La peliazul tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reirse, ella no le veia nada de malo en que una persona pueda pasar meses enteros sin sexo, pero sabia que Asuka no era partidaria de la misma opinion, estaba acostumbra a los romances de una noche, aunque para tener sexo era excesivamente selectiva y perfeccionista al punto de ser chocante, era obvio que Karl habia sido un error de calculos para Asuka.

-Bueno podria llamar a Gohan, es guapo e inteligente y esta enamorado de ti desde hace cinco años.

-¡¿Qué?! un simple asistente de contaduría, ¿acaso crees que merezco tan poco?.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, la gente pensara que eres clasicista.

-¿Y que con eso?, ¿crees que me importa lo que piensen estos cabeza de… -al ver que el guardia de seguridad la miraba feo, bajo la voz y dijo. –chorlito.

Eso hizo que Ayanami sonriera otra vez, la particular forma de ser de la pelirroja, hacia que contantemente Rei sonriera, hace muchos años lo hacía por sí sola, sin que Shinji se lo pidiera.

-Además ya te dije que no quiero ningun compromiso, me gusta mi vida como esta.

Las palabras de la alemana devolvieron a Rei a la realidad, _"es tan arrogante"_ pensó la chica viendo como Soryu sonreía son suficiencia. Aunque eso no era novedad.

-Cuando te escucho hablar asi, me pareciera estar escuchando a un hombre, ¿cuando vas a centar cabeza? –pregunto medio burlona.

Asuka arrugo la frente, _"cuando consiga no aburrirme" _pensó Asuka, ya hasta le daba pereza coquetear, prefería tomar una larga ducha e irse a dormir. Y eso le preocupaba porque sentía que eso era señal de que estaba envejeciendo.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!, crees que no se que el otro dia te fuiste con el Shinji. –la acuso Soryu, Rei se quedo muda como una piedra. –y no llegaste a tu apartamento en toda la noche, bien que te gusta criticarme, pero te das tus buenos atracones con el Shinji.–agrego con sorna.

Ambas vivian en el mismo edificio, Asuka fue la primera en mudarse, con el tiempo los vencinos de la chica extranjera se mudaron y la pelirroja le comunico a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, que para ese entonces andaba en busca de un mejor apartamento, asi fue como las dos ex pilotos de Evas terminaron siendo vecinas.

-¿Estuviste vigilando toda la noche? –Pregunto Rei con ceño fruncido.

-No, pero tú acabas de confirmarmelo. –Rei enrogecio y Asuka rompio a reir.

Charlaron otro rato criticando a las personas nuevas que entraban al lugar, a la alemana le parecia chistoso que Rei aun intentara ocultarle su relación con el antiguo piloto. Era bastante absurdo ya que ella lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, en una ocasión tras escuchar algunos ruidos raros, la pelirroja se asomo por el ojo de la puerta, y vio como se besuqueaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Ayanami, que quedaba justo frente al de ella.

Ambas mujeres fueron a bailar hasta que Shinji apareció. -¡Aquí llego mi salvador! –exclamo Asuka rodeando el cuello de Ikari.

-No voy acostarme contigo Asuka. –costesto él quitandose la de encima, -¿Cuantas copas te has bebido?

-¡Bah!, quien a dicho que quiero acostarme contigo idiota. –respondio picada, despues de varias copas, ver a Shinji Ikari ya no se sentia como ver a un hermano.

El Shinji de 28 años distaba mucho del antiguo niño que vivia temeroso, el de ahora, era un hombre atractivo y ya no tan timido, habia tomado las riendas de su vida y las desiciones necesarias para tener una vida plena.

-¡Que bueno! pues para mi seria algo enfermo, como meterme con mi hermana -sonrio por la cara que puso Asuka, -ahora tengo una novia y quiero serle fiel, -miro a Rei.

-¿Eres tu la novia de este imbecil? –pregunto Asuka a Rei, esta se quedo callada.

-Si, y estamos pensando en casarnos. –respondio Shinji abranzando a su novia por la espalda, Rei enrogecio.

-¡¿DASS?!, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!, -grito por la impresión haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlos, Shinji asintió con decisión y Rei con miedo, -vaya, esto es raro, se siente raro–Agrego más tranquila, vio a los dos jóvenes que la miraban preocupados y sonrió -¡Felicidades!, -los felicito dándoles un abrazo a cada uno. -¿cuándo nacerá el bebé?

-¿Que bebé? –pregunto Shinji preocupado clavando su vista en Ayanami.

-No estoy embarazada. –aclaro Rei avergonzada.

-¿No hay bebé? –pregunto Asuka confundida, Rei negó con un movimiento de cabeza. –ya, ¿y entonces porque se casan?.

-Porque nos amamos y queremos vivir en pareja, -respondió Shinji como si fuera la cosas más obvia de la vida, Asuka levanto una ceja, era raro imaginárselos casados, -¿Te molesta? –le pregunto a la alemana.

Ella negó sin comprender porque debía molestarle, -¿Viste?, te dije que no se enojaria. –le dijo Shinji a Rei, la peliazul habia estado preocupada por la reaccion que tomaria su amiga. Creyo que se enfadaria y dejaria de hablarles pero ahora comprobaba que su novio tenia razón, Asuka no sentia nada por él.

Los tres antiguos pilotos se sentaron en una mesa, charlaron sobre los planes de bodas, hasta caer en el tema de siempre, el trabajo. Hacia años que Nerv habia desaparecido, Rei y Asuka trabajaban en una empresa farmacéutica, la primera se encargaba de la parte administrativa, y a pesar de que le ofrecian muchas ofertas de trabajo con mejores sueldos, en otras empresas, Rei prefería mantener una vida pacifica en Tokio -3 donde vivia su eterno amor.

Además de eso, su trabajo tenía un valor sentimental, entre ella y Asuka habían forjado una empresa, que adquirieron en quiebra, ahora ya tenían empleados y estaban posicionados en el mercado, dejar la compañía era como traicionar a Soryu, aunque ella a veces lo mereciera por despilfarrar dinero en experimentos científicos que iniciaba y no concluía, porque comenzaba con otro que tampoco terminaba.

-Bueno espero no se aburran, toooooooda una vida juntos, hasta que la muerte los separe, como esos dos esqueletos que encontraron abrazados, según Romeo y Julieta, ¡que estupidez! –Su comentario hizo que los otros dos rompieron a reir.

**Ooooooooooooo000000000000000 00000oooooooooooooooooooo000 000000000oo00oooooooooooo000 00000000000ooooooooooooooo00 0000000000000oooooooooo00o**

Kensuke Aida regresaba a Tokio -03 despues de 14 años fuera del pais, circulaba con su auto por las antiguas calles que de niño solia caminar, sonrio, al pasar frente a la antigua escuela segundaria, freno para contemplarla, a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos felices de su niñez. Pero su corazón se encogió al recordar a su mejor amigo, Touji Suzuhara, hacia años había muerto en aquella batalla con el ángel, desde ese momento Aida abandono su afán por pilotear un Eva.

Fue un golpe muy fuerte que lo hizo replantearse las cosas importantes de la vida, nunca más tuvo un mejor amigo como Touji, mantuvo contacto vía internet con la hermana de este, Yuri Suzuhara, quien se graduó Licenciada en educación integral, pero trabajaba en el aeropuerto en algo que no tenía nada que ver son su profesión, la vio ayer cuando aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Japón, _"Debo ir a visitarla". _

Sonrió al pensar que a su amigo no le gustaría que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos sobre su hermanita, alzo la vista al cielo y dijo. -¡Venga Touji!, tu hermana está muy buena, pero no pienses mal, si me hace caso, mis hijos serán tus sobrinos.

Al joven de lentes le llamo mucho la atención el tamaño de la cerca de malla metálica del colegio, la recordaba más alta, bajo del auto y comparo su tamaño, antes le llagaba por la cabeza ahora le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

–Esto es raro se ha encogido la cerca.

Subió al auto, la ciudad había cambiado mucho desde la vez que fue evacuada, había nuevas tiendas y parques naturales. En el asiento trasero llebava una maleta y las demas estaban guardas en el baúl, le habían ofrecido un trabajo de oficina, buena paga y todos los beneficios de la ley, pero no estaba seguro de poder permanecer sentado en una silla tantas hora, despues de pasar tantos años en acción en Rusia, pero no podía quejarse, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en prisión.

Kensuke Aida ya no era solo era un nombre, ahora era El Teniente General de las fuerzas armadas de San Petersburgo, pero eso era hasta hace unos meses, antes de que fuera obligado a abandonar su cargo y el pais.

Conducia algo perdido, la Tokio -03 recontruida era tan diferente a la anterior, que andubo dando vultas , hasta que logro salir del enmarañado de calles, tenia que buscar un hotel, anelaba darse una ducha y dormir minino doce horas para poder recuperarse del viaje.

-Hola guapo, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –le hablo de manera sensual una prostituta muy hermosa que estaba parada en una de las esquinas, él solo se limito a sonreir. _"Por supuesto que sí, no he tocado a una mujer en dos años"_

Pero el problema era que Aida tenía pavor de poder contagiarse de alguna enfermedad venérea, por eso prefirió rechazar la invitación, condujo pensado en que las mujeres niponas eran mucho más bonitas que las rusas. Hasta que se escucho un escandaloso ruido, y el carro se inclino hacia un lado, el estallido del caucho le dio un buen susto.

-¡No, no, no!. -bajo del auto maldiciendo al que dejo la alcantarilla abierta, aunque el pobre no tenia culpa, pues habia conos y cinta amarilla que impedian el paso, solo que él se los salto por no mirar por donde iba.

-¡Diablos no tengo repuesto! –gruño pateando el neumático inservible.

Miro a los alrededores, no habia ninguna cauchera cerca y para completar de empeorar todo era de noche y su celular no tenia bateria, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello estresado, miro al frente y no vio nada, porque en ese instante se fue la luz electrica, dejando la ciudad en una absoluta oscuridad.

-¡QUE noooo!

En el mismo momento en que pronunciaba un monton de improperios, justo en ese instante llego la luz y frente a sus ojos habia un Bar, que alumbraba con letras de neon, _"El guadian"_ dos chicas que venian saliendo de el, lo miraron asustadas creyendo que era un delincuente.

-Apúrate, nos está mirando, corre, ¡corre nos está mirando!. –le dijo una a la otra, ambas mujeres apuraron el paso.

-¿Eh?, ¡lo siento no era con ustedes! –se disculpo caminado tras ellas, lo cual hizo que las mujeres corrieran, hasta subir a un coche y arrancaran a toda velocidad. –¡ME LLAMO KENSUKE! –Grito

Miro a los al redores y decidió cerrar la boca, ya demasiada gente lo estaba mirando, -¡Rayos! las dos eran guapas y no eran prostitutas. –se lamento.

Tenía que buscar un telefono para llamar alguna estación de servicio, y que le enviaran una grúa que pudiera levantar su camioneta. Kensuke tenía una Ford F-150, color Dark Blue Metallic (Azul). Se ajusto los lentes y se dispuso a entrar al lugar.

Dentro del bar se encontraban los tres ex pilotos, Rei y Asuka en la mesa de siempre calificando chicos, mientras Shinji habia salido a atender una llamada.

-Y ese que viene alli, ¿cuanto le das? –pregunto Rei divertida, se reian en grande con las cosas que decia la alemana, era cruel y mala, pero muy buena con las semejanzas. La peliazul aun se estaba riendo con lo de feto de mono.

-¡Valgame!, es feo, pero para que no digas que soy racista le dare un 4. –las dos rieron.

-¡Ese!, ¡ese otro!, ¿cuanto crees que merece?. –Pregunto la peliazul, Asuka ya se había cansado del jueguito y quería irse a dormir, miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera y apenas eran las 8:00 pm, -¡vamos una última! –insistió Rei.

Fastidiada Soryu despego la vista de sus papa fritas y dejo de masticar cuando vio al hombre que Rei tanto insistía que viera, y vaya que le parecia bastante sexy. El chico que observaban venia entrando con cara de estar extraviado.

-No está mal, le doy un ocho, ¿o un nueve?, ok, ok un diez es mi última oferta, espero que no sea gay, ¿crees que tenga novia? – Pregunto sin dejar de verlo, le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes, pero no sabia de donde. Rei la miro sorprendida, hasta ese momento Asuka nunca le había dado un diez a nadie.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

-¡Oye! No soy una Zorra, no le quito los novios a nadie, -se quejo Asuka, -aunque siempre hay una primera vez. –añadió con una sonrisa, esa que Ayanami le veía cuando una idea, casi siempre malvada se sembraba la cabeza de la pelirroja, y tenía razón, la alemana se encontraba pensado en una forma de cómo llamar la atención del chico.

Ahora ambas observan cada movimiento del desconocido, el hombre que valía diez puntos para Asuka, vestía franela blanca, chaqueta de cuero marrón y jeans azules, Rei creyó que era atractivo, Asuka en cambio penso que era guapo, misterioso, sexy y tenía que hablarle, justo como si el joven sintiera las miradas de las dos mujeres, se ajusto los lentes incomodo.

Shinji tropezó con alguien que hacia la cola para llamar del telefono publico, se disculpo y cuando lo vio, lo reconocio, era Kensuke Aida, unos de sus antiguos amigos, Asuka y Rei se miranron las caras cuando vieron a Shinji y al desconocido hablarse, darse un abrazo, hablar unos intantes y luego al antiguo piloto señalarlas y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba ellas.

-¡Scheisse!, -exclamo Asuka, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para retocar su maquillaje, y tampoco tenía tiempo para correr al baño -¡rápido!, ¿Dime como me veo?

-Bien –contesto Ayanami sin siquiera verla, Asuka arrugo la frente, la respuesta que quería escuchar era, ¡súper guapa e irresistible!.

-¡Chicas miren a quien me encontre!. –exclamo Shinji con alegria, Kensuke se acerco a ellas con una sonrisa, Rei a verlo de cerca lo reconoció enseguida, Asuka no.

-Kensuke Aida. –les recordó el chico de lentes mirando a la pelirroja que parecia no saber quien era, esta al escucharlo enseguida frunció el ceño.


	2. ¿Kensuke Aida?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Kensuke Aida?**_

_**.**_

-Kensuke Aida. –les recordó el chico de lentes mirando a la pelirroja que parecia no saber quién era, esta al escucharlo enseguida frunció el ceño.

Rei se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo acompañado de varios ¿Cómo estas? ¿Donde habias estado? El joven la abrazo sorprendido, no recordaba que Ayanami fuera tan expresiva, despues del abrazo, Kensuke tuvo serias dudas, sobre que hacer con Soryu, _"¿debo abrazarla y besar su mejilla como con Ayanami?"_ Nunca fueron amigos, y más bien ella siempre lo ignoro o llamaba chiflado.

Por su parte Asuka permanecia en su lugar, no se habia puesto de pie para darle la bienvenida, se negaba a reconocer que fueran la misma persona, aquel chico molesto, no podia haberse convertivo, en un… tipo atractivo. Ella no podia haber pensado en acostarse con él. Salio de su analisis cuando sintio un pisoton debajo de la mesa, cortesía de la peliazul, pisotón que le indico que debía ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo estas? –saludo la alemana dándole la mano, y sintiéndose obligada beso la mejilla de ese molesto adolecente. Kensuke se sorprendio mucho por ese gesto, aun no superaba el recibimiento de Ayanami, como para recibir un beso de la pelirroja, que era mucho mas insolito.

-Soryu, jamas pense que te volveria a ver. –comento, liberandola del abrazo, pues si ella lo beso, se sentio con la suficiente confianza de abrazarla como si hubiesen sido viejos amigos. –¡me da mucha alegría verlos a todos!, -agrego tomando asiento.

-Si claro, -respondió la pelirroja mirándolo con desconfianza, -Para mí que este, es el tipo del que hablaron en la Tv. El otro dia, -¿lo recuerdas? -comento Asuka hablando con Ayanami, Rei asintió al recordar la noticia, -y se ha inventado un nombre conosido para acercase a nosotras. –concluyo segura de su teoría, Shinji soltó una carcajada. Kensuke no comprendio sobre quien hablaban.

-No te lo tomes personal, estas dos andan paranoicas, desde que secuestraron a una chica que salía de este bar. –comento Shinji, Kensuke por fin compredio porque aquellas mujeres huyeron de él.

-Creeme estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades, y ni drogada me trago el cuento de qu..

-Soy Kensuke Aida, -le interrumpió él, sacando la billetera para mostrarle sus documentos, la pelirroja los leyo y arrugo la frente al comprobar que era cierto, no era ningun impostor, - Soy Kensuke, solo que más viejo, no tienen de que preocuparse, atrás quedaron los años en que yo las espiaba, -los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada. A lo que las mujeres fruncieron el ceño. –Claro que con mujeres tan bellas, no prometo nada.

-Pues a Rei la sacas de la lista, pronto sera mi esposa. –comento Shinji orgulloso, provocando que Rei enrojeciera avergonzada.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Aida impactado por la noticia.

Cuando estaban en la escuela, en mas de una ocasión llego a pensar que a Shinji Ikari gustaba de Rei, pero de alli a verlos casados ni se le paso por la cabeza, aunque lo comprendia, Ayanami se habia convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Al rato de estar allí hablando de sus vidas, Aida miro a la pelirroja que acompañada de Rei recresaban del baño, no conocia a la Rei y Asuka de ahora, pero podia asegurar que irradiaban bellezas distintas, si por un lado Ayanami le parecia bonita, tierna y sencilla, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, Asuka por su lado es guapísima, segura de sí misma y muy sexy, el tipo de mujer que no necesitan a ningun hombre a su lado, pero que los vuelvian a todos locos por ella.

Se tomo un largo trago de cerveza, _"no debo mirarla tanto, ella podría molestarse",_ . Las dos amigas tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, en los baños se habia llebado a cabo una conversación seria entre ambas amigas. Rei habia protestado por la actitud de Asuka hacia Kensuke, esta se habia defendido culpando al otro, finalmente Asuka reconocio (con el unico fin de que Rei dejara de fastidiarla), que si habia sido un poco pesada.

-¿Y tu Soryu?, no has dicho nada sobre tu vida, seguro que tienes éxito en todo. –Comento Aida minutos después, el cual ya estaba cansado de tanto hablar de su vida militar, a él le parecia extraño que la pelirroja casi no hablara, la recordaba mas extrovertida.

La peliazul y Shinji cruzaron miradas, porque Aida sin saber habia dado en el punto exacto, y es que no habia nada mas en el mundo, que hisiera sentir mas orgullosa a la pelirroja, que su trabajo, y ese comentario fue el detonante para hacer hablar a la alemana.

Una hora después la pelirroja había acaparado toda la atención de Kensuke, y es que él no entendia nada de moleculas y nucleos, pero le gustaba escucharla presumir sobre sus grandes avances tecnologicos que la volverian rica, le agradaba ver como cada 83 segundos ella se pasaba la mano izquierda por el cabello para apartarse un molesto cabello de los ojos.

Siempre penso que esa odiosa pelirroja era guapa, pero ahora la encotraba bella, y tan inteligente como una nerd universitaria, era realmente admirable la pasión que tenia por encontrar una cura para el _Alzheimer__,_ y lo cerca que estaba por lograrlo, tanta era su amor por su trabajo, que Kensuke sintio que lo que él hacia no era nada importante, ahora se sentía tan atraído por Soryu, que las 12 horas que necesitaba para descansar del viaje ya no le parecian tan urgentes.

Rei la escuchaba hablar con tanto entusiasmo, que pensó que Asuka ya debia haber superado su trauma inicial y habia aceptado al nuevo Kensuke como a una persona diferente al adolecente molesto que conocio en la escuela. Pero era hora de intervenir, Aida debia estar aburrido y era cuestion de ponerle un freno al tema del trabajo de Soryu, antes de que Shinji y ella calleran dormidos en la mesa.

Ikari nombro algo que hizo que Aida recordase a Misato, y entraron en un tema delicado para Shinji y Asuka, Ayanami siempre trataba de evitarlo porque sabia lo tristes que se ponían sus amigos, pero la pregunta del joven de gafas fue demasiado rapida para detenerla.

-¿Y la señorita Misato? –pregunto con emosion, los tres ex pilotos se miraron las caras.

Kensuke se sintio triste al enterarse de la muerte de la señorita Misato, no podia creelo, creyo que vivia feliz en Tokio-3, seguramente casada, probablemente con hijos. Al padre de Shinji nunca llego a conocerlo, solo de vista una vez que visito las instalaciones de Nerv, pero tampoco lo creia muerto, lo cierto era que Shinji habia quedado huerfano al igual que Aida, el mismo dia que Nerv fue atacada de sorpresa por lo propios humanos.

-¡Ven vamos a bailar! –le propuso la alemana cuando comenso a sonar una de sus canciones preferidas.

-Eh, no yo no bailo. –respondio ajustandose los lentes con el dedo indice.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? No baila, -la peliazul rompio a reir al igual que la pelirroja, Kensuke arrugo el ceño sin entender cual era la gracia. –Bueno como quieras. –se fue a bailar confiada, sabia que no tardaria en seguirla.

-¿Porque se estaban riendo? ¿Cual era el chiste? –le pregunto a Shinji, este no estaba seguro de querer responder, cruzo miradas complices con su novia. –que te diga ella. –señalo a Rei.

-¿Yo? –Miro a Shinji con descontento, -Esta bien, hay un viejo dicho que dice que los hombres que no bailan… son malos en la cama.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –ladro Kensuke herido en lo mas profundo.

-Claro que no. –Lo apoyo el antiguo piloto.

-Es solo un dicho. –respondio Rei encogiendose de hombros.

-Ese dicho lo abra inventado una mujer celosa y solteroooona.

Ayanami se encargo de iniciar una nueva conversación sobre el mal servicio de algunos restaurantes a los que habian ido, Kensuke no le presto mucha atencion, seguia dolido, su hombria habia sido puesta en duda, por esa pelirroja odiosa, desde su mesa, veía bailar a la alemana con un tipo rubio con pinta de ser extranjero, mientras ella bailaba con movimientos sexys, el hombre parecia impaciente porque llegase alguna parte de la cancion donde pudiera aprovechar la oportunida de tocarla.

"_Soryu ha puesto en duda mi masculinidad"_ la observo con ceño, _"soy más hombre que cualquiera con los que ella se haya acostado, que cualquiera que esté en este Bar, que cualquier hombre del planeta". _Estaba realmente furioso, _"¡No voy a caer en ese jueguecito!", _Estaba decidido a no bailar, no haria el ridiculo. Se tomo su cerveza tranquilamente, pero estaba tan estresado y enojado que les dijo a sus amigos que iria a ver si aun no llegaba la grua y salió del Bar.

Alguien tan bien entregado como él no debería sentirse sofocado en ese lugar, pero lo estaba, necesitaba respirar aire fresco para poder pensar con claridad, Soryu lo había sacado completamente de sus casillas y lo peor era que no podía mostrar su enojo, porque Shinji y Rei se morirían de la risa, afuera se apoyo de su camioneta y se quedo allí mirando las estrellas.

Asuka bailaban con una copa de brandi en la manos, pensando en que Aida ya se habia tardado mucho, y que quizas ya no era tan encantadora como antes, o a él realmente no le gustaban las mujeres, si, lo último era lo más probable, porque ella de ninguna manera habia dejado de ser atrativa para el sexo masculino.

Y ese rubio con el que bailaba, no dejaba de parecerle insipido, nunca le gustaron los rubios, talvez si cerraba los ojos podia imaginarse que bailaba con el Kaji de su juventud, que este no habia muerto y permanecia igual como la ultima vez que lo vio con vida.

Asuka tropeso de espaldas con alguien y cuando se giro molesta vio a Kensuke que la miraba con expresión super seria, luego sin dejar de mirarla le dijo algo al hombre con que ella bailaba, algo que Asuka no pudo escuchar por el ruido de la música, pero el hombre rubio enseguida se alejo disculpándose con el chico de lentes.

Aida le quito la copa de las manos a la pelirroja y se la entrego a un desconocido que iba pasando por alli, que se fue quejando de que siempre lo confundian con un mesonero.

-Y que, ¿aprendiste a bailar de la nada? –pregunto Asuka medio burlona.

-No dije que no supiera bailar, no me gusta la musica escandalosa.

-¿Disculpa? ¡No es musica escandalosa! Es ¡Black eyed peas! –protesto ofendida, Seguramente eres otro tonto que solo escucha musica aburrida, Jass y esas cosas antiguas, Me da pena la gente así.

(N/A: si, ya sé que en esta época los Black eyed peas, ya tendrían que estar muertos, ustedes pueden imaginarse a alguna otra banda que les juste, a mi me gusta ellos, y la canción que está sonando es: the time dirty bit)

Shinji y Rei los observaban eran los únicos en la pista que no bailaban, solo movian la boca, seguramente discutiendo.

-¡Que flojera Aida! ¿Vas a bailar o no? –le pregunto Asuka obstinada, un mesonero paso y la alemana tomo una nueva copa, necesitaba relajarse habia estado demasiadas horas tras un microscopio. La alemana iba a llevarse la copa a la boca cuando el chico de anteojos le quito la copa y la dejo caer al suelo, esta se quebro derramando el liquido.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!, ¡ni siquiera la llegue a probar, estupido idiota! –extallo indignada por el abuso de su antiguo compañero de clases.

-Bailemos. –dijo él sin perder la calma. Asuka lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Acabas de criticar a mi banda preferida, tiraste mi bebida y ahora pretendes que baile contigo!. –él asintio. –¡eres el colmo del descaro!.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos ya? –pregunto Ikari depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello de su novia, -Si, por favor, -pidio en tono de suplica.

-Ni hablar, yo quiero ver que pasara con esos dos. –respondio Rei mirando hacia la pista, Shinji bajo la cabeza derrotado.

-¿Y ahora que? Te volviste loco, es musica tecno se supone que debes brincar, moverte. –se quejo Asuka con las mejillas coloradas, pues Aida tenia ambas manos es su cintura y pretendia que bailaran a un ritmo que no tenia nada que ver con la musica.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto? –pregunto acercándose mas a ella.

-Cuando me encuentro con gente tan pesada, ¡Si!

-¿Soryu?

-¡Y tú ya me caes mal!. –continuo ella irritada, no le hacía ninguna gracia hacer el ridiculo en un lugar al que acostumbra ir seguido.

-¿Soryu?

-¿QUE?

-Si no te callas voy a besarte.

Asuka enmudecio instantaneamente, él sonrio, con ganas de que ella fuera seguido hablando, para tener la escusa de robarle un beso, él comenzó a bailar lento, como si fuese una balada y no una tecno, Asuka exhalo un fuerte suspiro y resignada termino por pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y dejarse guiar.

Era extraño, mientras todos a su alrederor saltaban, ellos parecian más bien estar abrazados, Rei los miraba sorprendida, -Creo que hacen una bonita pareja. ¿No lo crees?

-No te emociones otra vez –le advirtio Ikari en tono cansino, -nos casaremos asi ella no tenga una pareja, Asuka no deja que nadie se le acerque demasiado, no estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida esperando a que ella sea feliz, para que tu te cases conmigo sin remordimientos.

-Pues tengo todas mis esperansas puestas en Aida, -respondio enojada, su novio no entendia nada sobre la solidarida femenina, ella sabia que en el fondo Asuka se deprimiria si ellos e casaban y hacian su vida aparte. -espero que sea un buen amante –comento la peliazul mirando a Kensuke.

-¿Porque? –rugio Shinji mirando a su novia con ceño.

-Espera no te enojes, lo digo porque él iba a ser la nueva conquista de Asuka, antes de que tu te apareciera diciendo que era Kensuke, Ikari acepto la explicación no muy convencido, no le agrado para nada eso de "espero que sea un buen amante" Kensuke no él.

Kensuke olfateo discretamente el cuello de la chica, parecia que Soryu intentaba seducirlo o empujarlo para que se moviera, lo cierto era que cada vez que sus cuerpo se rosaban, él se preocupa por cualquier reacción involuntaria que pudiera tener su cuerpo. A esas alturas ya Asuka habia comprovado que Aida tenia el pecho y abdomen duro como roca, lo miro a los ojos, y él se acerco a sus labios.

-¿Aida? –susuro.

-¿Que? –pregunto chocado.

-Bailas fatal. –respondio ella antes de soltar una risita.

-Y tú estas borracha. –se desquito él, Asuka levanto una ceja.

-¿Y por eso ibas a besarme? –Solto sin preambulos, Kensuke aparto la vista de ella.

-Yo no iba a besarte. –negó con terquedad.

-Si, ibas hacerlo. –lo acuso.

-Estas loca, -hizo un movimiento para soltarla pero luego cambio de opinion, -¿y que pasa si lo hago?. –Pregunto serio, -¿Qué pasara si te beso? -Asuka sonrió.

-Rei y Shinji se quedarian impactados y tu, terminarias por querer mas.

Por unos instantes Kensuke se quedo sin palabras, desarmado e indefenso, la sinceridad de Asuka fue como un golpe en el estomago, ella sonrio arrogante, y él no quizo permanecer por mas tiempo callado.

-Hablaste de Shinji, de Rei, y de mi, ¿pero y tu? ¿Que quieres tu?

-¿Qué?, ¿dass?, ¿de que estas hablandome? –solto ella confundida, él sonrio al notar que la habia puesto nerviosa, le habia dado la vuelta a la tortilla y ahora era ella la que no sabia que responderle.

-Hablo de de ti, de lo que tú quieres, de tus deseos, de tus sueños –no se estaba burlando para nada. Pero Asuka quito las manos de Kensuke de sus caderas como si estas le dieran asco, no quería que la tocara, porque él se estaba metiendo con ella, preguntando cosas que no revelaba a nadie, menos a alguien que no significaba nada para ella.

En la vida de Asuka la unica que se atrevia a opinar era su amiga Rei, y eso porque ya llevaban muchos años de amistad y la misma Asuka le pedia consejos.

-Lo que quiero es irme a mi cama, y ya me voy, adios Aida,-se despidio de manera seca, luego se alejo del centro de la pista, Shinji y Rei se miraron las caras, Kensuke parpadeo sin comprender nada, pero Soryu se iba y él no tenia ni su numero de telefono.

-¡Espera! -La alcanzó y la hizo detenerse. -¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿A la cama? –pregunto ella con sorna, Aida enrogecio, claro que queria ir a la cama con ella, pero no era a eso que se referia. –No gracias, puedo sola. –añadio girando en redondo para irse.

Aida no parecia ser el tipo de hombres de solo una noche, parecia mas del tipo que se enamoraban y ella no necesitaba mas complicaciones en su vida, era una verdadera lástima, pudieron haberla pasado muy bien, en fin se quedaria con las ganas de ver esos musculos.

Él corrió hasta alcanzarla -A tu casa Soryu, no puedes conducir asi. –dijo él, impedirle la marcha.

-¡No estoy borracha estúpido!, ¡quítate de mi camino! –protesto indignada.

-Lo se, -dijo él tocando un hombro de la chica, ella miro esa mano y él la quito casi que inmediatamente, -me quedare más tranquilo si se que llegaste sana y salva a tu casa.

"_Y de paso saber dónde vives",_ pensó Kensuke, Asuka levanto ambas cejas, _"y encima quere protegerme"_, penso ella, no recordaba que él fuera tan amable, bueno aunque si lo pensaba mejor, en la segundaria nunca le presto mucha atención a la presencia de Aida, solo cuando necesitaba desahogarse y no estaba Shinji para molestarlo, humillarlo o gritarle, entonces se metia con los amigos de este.

-Ya sabes anda un violador suelto, -insistio él, -vale prometo que olvidare el camino a tu casa. –concluyo ya desilusionado, eso la hizo sonreír.

-Bien Aida ya me diste lastima. –tiro del brazo del chico. No veia nada de malo en dejar que la llebara, despues de todo si ocurria algo, Aida no era ningun niño, él entenderia perfectamente que si no le respondia las llamadas, era porque no queria saber nada mas sobre él.

-¡Genial! ire por mi carro, -respondio alegre provocando que ella volviera a sonreir, -¡rayos! –exclamo golpeandose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi camioneta, sigue enterrada en la alcantarilla y debo esperar a que llegue la grua, me temo que no voy a poder llevarte. –se lamento.

-¡Nada de eso!, si ese es el problema, -Asuka saco de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto, -vamos, tu conduces –él tomo las llaves asombrado, Rei y Shinji se miraron nuevamente las caras con expresión de perplejidad.

-¿Viste eso? Le dio las llaves de su auto, y a mi ni siquiera me deja que me siente en el puesto del conductor, ¡no es justo!. –protesto Ikari desde la mesa, Ayanami sonrio dandole una palmadita de consuelo a su novio.

-No lo veas como una traición, creo que debe tener muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

-Hum… lo aceptare si con eso deja de querer violarme. –respondio enfurruñado, llevaba meses insistiendole a la pelirroja que lo dejara conducir por lo menos tres cuadras con su auto nuevo, y ahora ella se lo presta al primer aparecido. -Es una vil traición a todos los años de amistad. –comento celoso, la peliazul rió.

-Vamos no es para tanto, -la cara del joven decia lo contrario, "si era para mucho", -sabes ¿que? –se acerco al oido de su novio y le dijo en voz baja, -Me pondré ese disfraz de pocahontas que tanto te gusta.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Shinji olvidando su recien enfado.

-Sip, pero antes veremos que nos inventa para irse juntos, -Ikari bajo la cabeza decepcionado, _"¿porque siempre me toca esperar?"_ –ademas quiero escuchar que te dice Asuka cuando le nombres lo de las llaves. –la pareja sonrio con malicia, Shinji recobro su animo, por fin iba a desquitarse la broma de las cucharachas en su ropa interior.


	3. Esa pelirroja odiosa

**Capitulo 3**

_**Esa pelirroja odiosa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ikari y Ayanami vieron que Kensuke y la alemana salían de la pista de baile, parecía que pensaban irse sin despedirse de ellos, pero se detuvieron cerca de los baños públicos, Rei no podía creer que fueran a hacer cochinadas en un lugar tan asqueroso como los baños públicos. A Shinji ya no le estaba gustando la presencia de su amigo, _"van demasiado rápido"._

Mientras Kensuke esperaba afuera de los baños a que la pelirroja saliera, se esforzaba en hallar una solución para su auto, que seguía en la calle esperando para ser rescatado de la estúpida alcantarilla que pretendía tragársela. Asuka salió sonriente del baño y él sonrió con cara de circunstancia, no sabía cómo decirle a la pelirroja que a pesar de que ella le prestaría su auto, el problema seguía siendo el mismo, su camioneta abandonada con sus maletas.

Aida no lo sabía, pero ella solía sonreír sin ningún motivo cuando estaba nerviosa, y es que se había puesto a reflexionar sobre las cosas, y no podía confiar solo en que sus hormonas híper necesitadas de falta de cariño, se controlarían solas. Pero tenía orgullo y no iba a quedar como una tonta miedosa delante de él, vería a Kensuke como a un hermanito, lo malo era que ella no tenía hermanos.

-Soryu –comenzó él, -me gustaría mucho llevarte a tu casa, y… conocerte más… me da mucha pena porque fui yo quien insistí en llevarte, pero tengo que esperar a que llegue una grúa, tu podrías acompañarme a esperarla, -Asuka levanto ambas cejas, y él se apresuro a terminar, -o si no, irte con Shinji y Ayanami, se que estas cansada y yo no quiero importunarte, por favor perdóname.

-Nein, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan formal? Tan acartonado, ¡relájate hombre!, -masajeo los hombros del chico, pero Kensuke lejos de relajarse lo que hizo fue ponerse más tenso, -no voy a odiarte por eso, -dejo de tocarlo y él respiro aliviado, -hablaremos con Shinji, él esperara la grúa y tú me llevas. –concluyo con simpleza, él se froto la frente angustiado, "_¿Shinji va a decidir mi suerte?" _Eso no le gustaba para nada.

Había desperdiciado una estupenda oportunidad para deshacerse de Aida y no lo hizo, _"muy bien Asuka ahora te aguantas, aun puedes llevar esto por un camino amistoso" _pensó siendo razonable. Kensuke camino tras Asuka, no creía que a Shinji le agradara la idea de cuidar su carro, mientras él iba y venía.

-¡Ya vienen! –anuncio Rei, Shinji los vio, definitivamente a su novia le encantaba ver a la pelirroja en situaciones difíciles.

-Shinji necesitamos un favor tuyo. –dijo Asuka plantándose frente a ellos, Kensuke pensó que lo mejor era dejarla hablar.

-¿Como cual?, ¿conducir tu auto?, ¡oh espera!, no puedo, le has dado tus llaves a Kensuke. –dijo irónico, Asuka arrugo la frente y al chico de lentes no le gusto el tonito de voz del tercer elegido.

-¿Y qué?, ¡es mi auto!, ¡se lo presto a quien yo quiera!. –respondió a la defensiva.

-Ya déjalo, él solo estaba bromeando, ¿cuál es el favor?. –intervino Rei dándose cuenta de que la broma podría terminar en una seria discusión, Asuka miraba a Shinji con los ojos entrecerrados y este se mantenía serio.

A Kensuke no le pareció broma, su amigo hablaba como un hombre celoso, _"¿acaso entre Shinji y Soryu hay algo más que una amistad?"_, se sintió decepcionado y sorprendido en partes iguales. Ikari tenía a la mujer ideal, y la traicionaba con su mejor amiga, jamás lo creyó de Shinji.

El chico de lentes ahora observo a la pelirroja, se había hecho absurdas ilusiones con ella. La voz se de Soryu lo saco de su análisis, aunque también podría estar malinterpretando todo, no creía que fuera una perra traidora.

-Queremos que te quedes a cuidar su carro. –explico Asuka señalando a Kensuke, el cual se sintió muy incomodo cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, Shinji abrió la boca para protestar pero Asuka continuo, -iré con Aida a buscar una grúa y alguien tiene que quedarse a esperar, por si viene antes la que habían solicitado hace más de una hora. –concluyo con tanta naturalidad que el chico de lentes y la peliazul se creyeron su historia.

-Es verdad brother, me pondrán una multa enorme si lo dejo por más tiempo. –la apoyo Aida.

Shinji acepto a regañadientes, no quería posponer su noche con la peliazul, pero esta se puso de parte de la pelirroja, y no tuvo más opción que aceptar, más le valía a Kensuke que regresara pronto, porque Ikari dejaría abandonada su camioneta si tardaba más de una hora.

Cuando salieron a la calle ya era de noche y había mucha gente esperando afuera para poder entrar al bar. –tendrás que decirme donde hallar una estación de servicios, esta nueva Tokio-3, no la reconozco, esta tan cambiada. –comento Aida, Asuka lo miro extrañada.

-No iremos a ninguna estación, iremos a mi apartamento.

Kensuke la miro impactado, _"Soryu sí que es directa"_ él planeaba conquistarla paso a paso, pero si ella quería saltarse todas esas cosas, mejor para él, enseguida comenzó a hacerse imágenes de él y Asuka haciendo cosas en una cama y le falto poco para sangrar por la nariz.

Le encanto que la pelirroja tomara la iniciativa, a pesar de que a él le gusta la faceta de tener que ser galante y atento hasta llevarla a la cama. (Ganarse las cosas siempre fue muy importante para él) pero Soryu le gustaba tanto, que la dejaría que se lo llevara a donde quisiera.

Kensuke vio discretamente las curvas de a la alemana, que esperaba a que salieran dos autos del estacionamiento para cruzar, _"wou voy a acostarme con Soryu, no lo creí jamás",_ el chico sonrió, se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo cariñosamente por la espalda, transmitiéndole su calor a la chica.

Asuka se asusto al ser de pronto sorprendida por ese inesperado abrazo, -pe.. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –replico con las mejillas encendidas, aparto los brazos de Kensuke y se giro quedando frente a él.

Kensuke la miro extrañado, _¿Por qué Soryu me mira con ceño?,_ No veía la diferencia en tocarla ahora o más tarde.

-Nada, -se rasco la nuca con la cara toda roja, -solo quería… darte calor, está haciendo bastante frio, -explico complicado.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!, no tengo frio. –Respondió con frialdad. _"Lo que me faltaba que Aida se pusiera en plan de conquista"._

-¡Ok!, Soryu no te enojes, guarda todas esas energías para cuando lleguemos. –sonrió socarrón.

-Guárdalas tu, si tienes suerte no tendrás que regresar caminando, es difícil encontrar un taxi libre un Sábado por la noche. –Respondió con sorna, aun alterada.

Kensuke sonrió, ya sabía que algunas mujeres se podían odiosas antes de tener sexo casual, pero eso a él no le molestaba, domar a una fiera era doblemente excitante, y lo del taxi no le importaba, quizás ni siquiera recitaría buscar un hotel esa noche.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, y el carro de la pelirroja, era un BMW Convertible verdaderamente deslumbrante en su color rojo brillante, la alemana estaba en perfectas condiciones para conducir, pero no quería conducir. Aunque para que engañarse, quería verlo conducir, su forma de tomar el volante podía darle pistas sobre el desempeño de Aida como amante. _"Rayos"_ eso último no lo había pensado ella, se lo había dicho una amiga cuando cursaba la universidad.

-Bonito auto. –comento él, seguía prefiriendo su Camioneta Ford F-150, un modelo viejo, pero todo terreno, y sus repuestos los vendían en todas partes. No le gustaban los BMW todos era demasiado enanos, solo servían para conducir en carreteras perfectas, y los repuestos costaban una fortuna, eso sin mencionar el costo del seguro.

-Eso puedes decirlo con toda confianza, ¡es el carro del año! y cuenta con una caja de cambios SMG secuencial de siete velocidades con tracción en las ruedas posteriores. Y es capaz de acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en sólo 4.8 segundos.

-Supe que su velocidad máxima fue limitada a 250 km/h, -comento él subiendo al asiento del piloto, el auto bajo por el peso de ambos, Asuka frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Para que quiero un auto con una velocidad, a la que está prohibida conducir en cualquier parte del mundo. –explico ella, Kensuke encendió el motor y las luces.

-Tienes razón, pero si de pronto nos persigue, Godzilla, King kong o depredador, ¡nos aplastarían!. –sonrió divertido al ver la cara de enfado de la pelirroja. –Es broma, este carro es perfecto como su dueña, a pesar de que sea muy bajo. –rió entre dientes.

-¡Bájate! –le ordeno indignada no iba a toleras que criticara un auto tan costoso.

-¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto, comprende que estoy envidioso, quisiera que este auto fuera mío. –comento serio, encendió el auto y tiro de la palanca, saliendo en retroceso, para salir de estacionamiento, Asuka lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados cruzada de brazos y Kensuke pensó, _"de ser mío, ya lo fuera vendido para cómprame una casa".  
_

Cuando pasaron cerca de su auto, el chico de anteojos freno para mostrárselo a la pelirroja, -este es el mío, un modelo viejo, pero todo terreno, como yo, -le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja y esta bufo.

-Creo que es antiguo. –se desquito ella a pesar de que el auto tenía una latonería perfecta, excluyendo el parachoques torcido, él soltó una carcajada.

-Las apariencias engañan, quizás si te subes a el y lo conduces, descubras que es el auto que buscabas. –dijo dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

-No lo creo, yo amo a este bebé. –dijo acariciando el asiento de cuero negro.

Kensuke decidió no hablar más de autos, vio una vez más su camioneta con el parachoques doblado y sintió pesar, no quería dejarla y menos aun si sus maletas estaban todas sus cosas, pero la oportunidad de acostarse con Asuka era única, además ella podía cambiar de opinión lo mejor era apurarse, presiono el acelerador y continuo la marcha.

Más adelante había un accidente automovilístico y por ende una enorme cola, Kensuke presiono impaciente varias veces la bocina, -¡la romperás deja de hacer eso! –protesto Asuka irritada.

-Ah, lo siento, detesto estar sin hacer nada. –Se disculpo con sinceridad, Asuka bufo y él la miro, Soryu pacería aburrida, -No soportas que maneje tu auto ¿verdad?.

-Pues para ser sincera, NO, ¡eres un bruto!. –Kensuke levanto una ceja y luego sonrió.

-Entonces cambiemos de lugares, -propuso él, Asuka no veía la forma de hacerlo, estaban atrapados en una larga cola de lado y lado, y no podía abrir las puertas, tendría que pasar sobre él, y definitivamente no pensaba tocarlo. Kensuke sonrió comprendiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, -vamos hazlo, por mi no hay problema, -insistió.

-No pienso dañar la tapicería, -dictamino antes de encender la radio, "_¿que se creía Aida?", "¿acaso piensa que si toco sus músculos, le rogare que tome aquí mismo?"._ Pensó enojada.

Kensuke exhalo un fuerte suspiro, no veía la hora de salir de esa maldita cola, no podía esperar más, alargo la mano y con decisión tomo la de la pelirroja, esta que contemplaba los autos a través de la ventana, lo miro obstinada.

-¿Porque estas tan molesta? –pregunto en tono cariñoso, Asuka estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero él entrelazo sus dedos y apretó su mano de una manera tan intima, que ella no pudo evitar imaginarse algo mas sexual entre ellos.

-Tranquila ya la cola pronto disminuirá, mira ya llego el fiscal, hay el choque lo perdió el Toyota, ¿no crees? –comento mirando el choque, por eso y por la oscuridad no podía ver la cara de la alemana, Kensuke se llevo la mano de Asuka a la boca y le dio un besito en los nudillos.

La alemana lo miro más indignada, lo único que creía era que Aida era un confianzudo y de paso aprovechado, la chica iba a liberar su mano cuando Kensuke, se la llevo al pecho, el calor del cuerpo de Kensuke la noqueo, haciendo que se ruborizara intensamente, aparto la vista de él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza e intento distraerse en cualquier cosa.

–Tienes la piel tan suave, –dijo él jugando con sus dedos, Asuka miro nuevamente su rostro y tuvo un fuerte impulso de someterlo y besarlo hasta cansarse, él alzo la vista y sus miradas se conectaron –Soryu… creo que te amo. –pensó en voz alta.


	4. La historia de Aida

**Capitulo 4**

_**La historia de Aida**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Qué? –se alarmo ella, Kensuke abrió mucho los ojos al sospechar que no lo había dicho en su mente, pero sonrió socarrón para que ella olvidara el asunto.

-Que me gustan, tus manos, son tan delicadas que pareciera que nunca las usaras –dijo liberando su mano.

Ella comenzó a reírse con ganas -si quieres te doy el numero de mi manicurista.

Volvió a reír, él arrugo la frente y gruño algo que Asuka no llego a entender, puso ambas manos al volante enojado, no comprendía como podía llegar a ser tan odiosa y sexy a la vez, guardo silencio, a fin de cuenta ella arruinaría esa pintura, cuando él la estuviera poseyendo sin ninguna misericordia. Sonrió imaginándose que la pelirroja le imploraba no se detuviera, que siguiera hasta el fin de los días, porque ella era suya y su cuerpo le pertenecía.

La cola comenzó a moverse y él tomo el primer desvió, se concentro en el camino, la pelirroja ya le había indicado que ruta debía tomar, la alemana vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad, nadie hablo durante varios minutos, hasta que Asuka rompió el silencio, había estado pensando durante el camino en las cosas que Aida había hablado sobre su vida después de que fuera evacuado de Tokio-3, y tenía muchas dudas.

-Tengo entendido que el estado, les proporciona una beca a todos los niños que perdieron a sus padres y familiares, en la guerra contra los ángeles, ¿Por qué no la aceptaste?.

Él tardo en responder y Asuka supuso que seguía enfadado.

-Porque eran muchos niños, demasiados para ser más exactos, de aceptarla tendría que haber vivido hasta los 18 años, en un albergue lleno de personas. –se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la mirada en el camino. – solo aguante una semana, luego me largue a Hokkaidō, siempre he vivido solo, era insoportable para mi vivir con tanta gente.

-Es verdad, vivías solo cuando tu padre estaba vivo, ¿no? –Kensuke asintió y la miro unos instantes, ella había doblado una pierna y se acomodo en el asiento para verlo mejor. -¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste a Hokkaidō?

-Conseguí un trabajo ayudando en un barco pesquero, no me pagaban mucho pero me dejaban dormir en un bote abandonado, y viajábamos cada dos meses, cualquiera podría crees que es todo un sueño, pero la verdad es que a mí me tocaba la parte sucia, es decir limpiar los tanques, ya sabes tripas y escamas.

-Qué asco, debiste regresar al albergué.

Kensuke bufo, -eso era peor, tenía que pelearme a cada momento para que no me robaran las cosas, o algún molesto niño quisiera que lo estuviera grabando con mi filmadora a cada rato. –sonrió recordando cosas que antes le molestaban muchísimo, Asuka lo miro sorprendida.

-¿pero y los estudios? ¿Como hacías si trabajabas? –encendió la luz para verlo mejor.

-Existen programas nocturnos, con gente muy molesta por cierto, pero era eso o abandonar mi sueño de ser un gran militar. –sonrió al ver que había logrado acaparar toda la atención de Asuka.

-¿y cómo terminaste siendo un militar? –Pregunto con interés, -¡espera!, -antes de que él respondiera apago la radio y Kensuke levanto una ceja, al comprender que el interrogatorio iba para largo. –Si apenas te pagaban no podías tener dinero para estudiar en un colegio militar.

-Existen otras maneras, un día cuando salía de clases más tarde de lo normal, estaban haciendo una redada y deje que me reclutaran, aun tenía diecisiete, pero cumpliría la mayoría de edad en dos semanas, así que hable con un Coronel y le dije que quería servir a mi país. –Asuka sonrió imaginándose a un Aida, debilucho hablando del deber del ciudadano con su país.

-¿Y entonces que paso? –Kensuke fijo la vista en el camino, -¡Oh vamos Aida!, no te quedes callado, sigue con la historia. –insistió ella. –No te aceptaron fue eso ¿verdad? –él asintió.

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo sabía desde que dijiste que eras menor de edad! –Kensuke rió, -pero tu seguiste porque sino ahora no serias lo que eres. ¡Sigue contando!. –apoyo la cabeza en el asiento y lo miro con atención, Kensuke se sintió incomodo de la mirada de la chica sobre él.

Se ajusto las gafas y continuo con la historia -Ya con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, regrese y volví a ofrecerme, pero no me aceptaron.

-¡Maldición! ¿y ahora? ¿Porque no te aceptaron? –protesto ella, él guardo silencio, -te discriminaron por tu aspecto físico. –especulo ella.

-En parte si y en parte no, aunque en aquel entonces era delgado, no fue por eso que no me aceptaron, el problema era que las leyes habían cambiado, ahora debía pagar la inscripción, y el estado se encargaba del resto.

-¡Bastardos!, ¡no puede ser es una condenada odisea! ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero? porque lo conseguiste ¿no? –él negó con la cabeza. –¿entonces qué paso?

-Son muchas preguntas Soryu, ¿qué me darás a cambio? –pregunto insinuante, ella levanto una ceja, _"no puede ser, se va a poner calentón en la mejor parte de la historia"_

-Te estoy dejando conducir mi auto, no hay mejor premio que ese. –Kensuke arrugo la frente, un beso no estaría mal, o que lo dejara acariciar su pierna, pero conducir un auto, _"¿qué demonios le pasa?" _Respiro resignado y cruzo a la izquierda, seguía sin gustarle ese coche.

-Me fui de polizón en un barco a otro país, ya que en este joden mucho, ahora estaba en China.

-¡Estas completamente loco! –él se sobresalto por el grito. –¡pudiste haber muerto!, he escuchado de mucha gente que ha hecho eso y a muerto asfixiada, de hambre, ahogada o ajusticiada en manos de los tripulantes.

-Pero no fue así, en resumen cuando baje del barco nadie me vio, me puse a caminar por un pueblito y al final del día ya me habían dado una paliza y quitado todo el dinero que llevaba.

-¡¿Dass?!, ¡scheisse!, esos chinos desgraciados. –mascullo la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Los chinos no tienen la culpa, yo era un japonés ilegal… pero aun así fueron los chinos quien me dieron trabajo y refugio, tuve que trabajar casi como esclavo durante todo un año, pero conocí gente que pudo ayudarme a tener todos mis papeles en regla, con sellos y todo normal.

Asuka respiro con alivio, estaba muy metida en la historia, -bueno supongo que regresaste a Japón e hiciste carrera en algún estado lejos de Tokio.

-Claro que no, -negó él, Soryu entorno los ojos no podía con la necedad de ese Kensuke de diecinueve años, -¡Entonces todo el sacrificio seria en vano!, -proclamo como si fuera la cosa más obvia, el chico con las vista fija en la carretera continuo relatando la historia.

-Ya no era un ilegal, tenía los permisos para poder estudiar en un Colegio Militar en China, recuerda que esa era mi meta, yo ya dominaba el idioma, pero la educación era tres veces más fuerte que la de aquí, y el ejercicio físico inaguantable, pero lo soporte todo durante tres años, luego fui enviado a Corea en una misión de rescate, me gusto ese país y me quede unos meses, finalmente me aburrí y me largue a Rusia donde viví cinco años, hasta qu..

-¿Hasta qué, que? –pregunto ella, Kensuke miro la carretera con ceño. –¡oh no, ya te enojaste!, está bien te dejare que me hagas una pregunta. –Kensuke la miro unos instantes, ¿hacer preguntas?, ¡solo quería un beso!.

-Dime… como es que una mujer como tú, ¿no se ha casado y no tiene novio?. –ella frunció el ceño, _"la misma pregunta de nunca acabar"._

-¿Como una mujer como yo?

-Quiero decir, eres tan guapa, tan inteligente, tan sexy, -ella sonrió, -tan sagaz, de seguro ya fueras encontrado un buen hombre para ti.

-Resulta que no ando buscando hombres, no necesito de ningún hombre para ser feliz, mi felicidad no depende, ni va a depender de otra persona, –respondió orgullosa, Kensuke sonrió.

-Humm… no debes estar hablando en serio, no creo que los excluyas de todo, debes en cuando bebes tener tu rollito por allí, tú me entiendes, ¿no? ósea sexo, sexo, ¡sexo ardiente y alocado!. –exclamo con convicción.

-¡Ya entendí! Por supuesto que tengo sexo, pero para tener sexo Aida, -acentuó su apellido, -no se necesita de un compromiso, soy una mujer independiente, no me complico la vida con cosas que puedo evitar, ¿Cómo crees que he llegado a tener una empresa?, a tener éxito en mi carrera.

-Ya veo, todo requiere un sacrificio. –Comento impresionado, -pero en el futuro, supongo que si te darás una oportunidad para el amor. –Asuka bufo. –¿no crees en el amor? –Pregunto mas asombrado, ella negó, -Creí que todas las mujeres soñaban con casarse y tener una familia.

Él bajo la velocidad y freno al llegar a un semáforo que estaba en luz roja, no podía creer que Soryu, no creyera en el amor, pensó que todas las mujeres querían un cuento de hadas, con príncipes azules y castillos.

-¿Tú crees en el amor? –le pregunto ella, Kensuke miro la carretera y luego poso sus vista en ella.

-Voy a contarse una historia rápida y resumida que te va a gustar, porque es de esas donde hay amor, traición y acción, digna de llevar al cine –Asuka se acomodo mejor en el asiento y él procedió a relatar la historia.

-Pedí mi traslado a Rusia no por un mejor trabajo, estaba locamente enamorado de una chica, pero no cualquier chica, sino la mas especial de todas, la hija de un político de San Petersburgo, la conocí en Corea, pero cuando ella se fue a su país, yo la seguí hasta Rusia, Eliza era una mujer dulce e ingenua, y yo era un Teniente, pero este politico que por razones de seguridad no diré el nombre, no me quería para su hija.

-Así que me aliste, en el ejército Ruso, y pasaron 3 años, en los que apenas conseguía verme con ella, pero cada instante con ella valía la pena, la amaba, la dulce y tierna Eliza, me daba las fuerza para resistir cualquier recriminación social y racial, un día después de varias cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, me nombraron Teniente General de las fuerzas armadas de San Petersburgo, ¡te imaginas! –Exclamo, -era todo un sueño, al fin era alguien importante, el político en cuestión, necesitaba gente para su nueva campaña política y yo me ofrecí.

-¿Y qué paso con Eliza? –pregunto Asuka.

-La dulce, tierna, ¿y que mas?

-Ingenua. –completo Soryu.

-Ah, si, la dulce, tierna e Ingenua Eliza, en compañía de su "amiguito" –acentuó la palabra con rabia, -le estaba robando dinero al país y a su padre, y cuando faltaban días para nuestra boda, todo se descubrió, su padre decidió protegerla, ella y él me montaron una trampa, sembraron evidencias, y me mandaron a la cárcel.

-¿DASS? ¡Es una perra desgraciada!, ¡traidora, basura de persona, ni siquiera merece ser llamada humana! –estalló indignada, el semáforo cambio y Kensuke continuo la marcha. –¿y no dijiste la verdad?, ¿Cuántos años estuviste preso? ¿Qué paso con el amante de tu novia?, ¡por dios Aida tu vida es mas trágica que la de Shinji y la mía!.

Kensuke se echo a reír y Asuka no encontraba la gracia, esa historia la había indignado a tal punto que solo quería lanzarle una ráfaga de balas a la famosa Eliza y sus compinches.

-Solo año y medio, por suerte había hecho un puñado de buenos amigos, que testificaron a mi favor, son gente importante, y a medida que se fue estudiando mi caso, se fueron desvelando, cosas feas sobre la familia de Eliza, lavado de dinero y grandes estafas a pequeños comerciantes, finalmente al no tener suficiente pruebas validas para culparme, el estado retiro los cargos en mi contra, y me obligaron a abandonar el país, jamás podre pisar Rusia nuevamente.

-Así que eres un ex presidiario. –comento ella sorprendida.

-Afirmativo, ¿tienes miedo de estar cerca de mi?. –pregunto burlón.

-Tu no asusta ni a un niño. –se mofo ella, Kensuke soltó una carcajada.

-Cuidado Soryu, podría hacerte cosas muy malas, y luego enterarte en el bosque, -intento fingir una risa macabra y lo que hizo fue que Asuka riera más. –En fin Soryu, ¿entiendes porque te estoy diciendo todas estas cosas?, -ella negó, -yo creo que en algún lugar por allí, hay una mujer para mi, que me quiera a pesar de que ahora solo sea Kensuke Aida, alias el ex presidiario. –rió de su propio chiste.

-Estas frito, y después de todo sigues creyendo en el amor. –se mofo ella.

-Soryu, también hay un hombre para ti, en algún lugar, solo porque hallas tenido un fracaso amoroso, no puedes cerrarte al amor.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que tuve un fracaso amoroso? –protesto indignada.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros y ella, le dijo un montón de razones por las que las personas no deberían enamorarse, critico lo ingenuo que fue al creer en una mujer, a simple vista demasiado inocente para ser verdad, Aida solo se limito a conducir, ya su pasión por la pelirroja había sido aplacada, a recordar todas esa molesta historia de Eliza.

Asuka lo miraba con atención, de pronto sentía una profunda admiración por Aida, toda una vida llena de problemas y nunca se dio por venido, él era igual a ella, ambos lucharon por sobrevivir después de la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de que Kensuke no era nada de ella, se sentía orgullosa de haberle conocido.

Ya no lo veía como a un tipo muy atractivo, Aida no era solo un trozo de carne, era una persona con sentimientos, con alegrías, con tristezas, y con ridículos sueños de enamorarse, un hombre que detestaba los autos bajos, que gustaba de sus manos, que no le gustaba la música tecno y bailaba terriblemente mal. En una noche lo había conocido más que cuando estudiaban la segundaria y él solo era un fantasma para ella.

Ahora contemplo el cuerpo de Kensuke, primero sus manos, eran ásperas así las sintió cuando el toco sus manos, luego el pecho y hombros, su pelo, seguía peinándose igual solo con el corte mas rebajado, su lentes le daban un aire intelectual sin restarle ese aire varonil, luego se fijo en su rostro y algo le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Que paso con tus pecas? Recuerdo que tenías pecas. –pregunto extrañada, solo hasta ese momento había notado ese detalle.

-Están allí, casi imperceptibles solo tienes que acercarte. -Ella lo hizo y apenas vio tres minúsculos puntos tan claros que se confundían con su piel. –¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunto extrañada pues Kensuke comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta salirse a un lado de la carretera.

-Evitar que nos estrellemos, -explico frenando el carro y apagando el motor, -porque si tú sigues mirándome así, perderé el control del auto, y si nos matamos, tú me mataras a mi por arruinar tu auto. –Asuka sonrió sin saber que decirle. –¿Viste mis pecas? –pregunto acomodándose para verla de frente.

-Sí, tienes tres casi imperceptibles, en cada mejilla.

-¿En qué lugar?

Kensuke quería que lo tocara, y ella lo hizo, con su dedo índice toco cada una de las pecas, Aida la miro hacer, esos pequeños contactos eran caricias para él, nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron y Asuka mando al diablo esa estúpida historia del hermanito menor, ella no tenia hermanos, tomo el rostro de Kensuke entre sus dos manos.

-Soryu ya no puedo esperar vives demasiado lejos. –murmuro antes de juntar sus labios, varios movimiento suaves, ella separo los dientes y Aida entro dichoso en su boca, con su lengua hizo un recorrido excautivo, incitándola a mas, Asuka respondió con la energía de lo que era, una mujer apasionada.

-Soryu. –murmuro sin aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba de la excitación.

-Asuka. –lo corrigió ella acalorada, él sonrió, _"ya tengo derecho a llamarla por su nombre, genial"._

-Asuka, -repitió él, -¿quieres que siga conduciendo o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?

-Nos quedamos, -paso sobre el sistema de palancas y Kensuke la ayudo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, -espera –dijo ella cuando él iba a besarla.

Asuka desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, le quito la chaqueta y se besaron con pasión devorando sus labios, mientras las manos Aida acariciaba los muslos de la chica se escuchaban el ruido de los autos pasar a toda velocidad, él alargo el brazo y apago la luz del techo, quedando a oscuras, de pronto Kensuke se asusto cuando su asiento se inclino hacia atrás, quedando como una pequeña cama.

-¡Vaya adoro este auto!. –exclamo con admiración.

-¡Himmel Aida!, Si hace unos minutos te estabas criticando.

-Hace unos minutos no sabía que lo haríamos en este auto. –tomo la nuca de Asuka y se hundió en su boca, saboreo la lengua de la chica, exquisita, cálida y experta. Sin abandonar sus labios desabotonaba impaciente la blusa de la chica…

Varios ruido tocando el vidrio de la ventana, una linterna alumbrándolos, y la necesidad de respirar, rompió el mágico momento, ¡Horror! ya no estaban solos, los dos vieron un policía uniformado que ahora les hacía señas para que salieran del auto.

-Papeles y permiso de conducir.


	5. Solo una noche

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

_**Capitulo 5: Solo una noche**_

_**.**_

Asuka esperaba aburrida dentro del auto a que Aida solucionara el problema, lo que menos quería era que se la llevaran presa por comportamientos indecorosos en una via publica, _"Maldición Shinji y Rei moririan de la risa" _

La pelirroja bajo del auto y camino con decisión hasta donde estaban Aida y el policía, no estaba dispuesta a soportar las burlas de sus dos amigos, los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella.

-Oiga no es necesario que llevemos esto a la comisaria, -saco la chequera de su bolso, -¿cuánto quiere por olvidar este incidente? –pregunto Soryu preparando el bolígrafo.

Quince minutos después la alemana conducía el automóvil enfadada con Kensuke, que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, -¿No podías confiar en mi?, Jamás debes intentar sobornar a un policía de forma tan directa. –decía él.

-¡Ay por favor Aida!, ¿aun crees en Santa y los Renos?, se le notaba por encima que solo quería dinero. –se defendió irritada, ahora tenía que presentarse el jueves en la comisaria, aparte de pagar la multa.

-Es posible que sea un tanto… corrupto, pero ese hombre jamás aceptaría dinero estando presente un superior frente a él, ¿acaso olvidas quién soy?. –la alemana no quiso darle la razón a pesar de que el chico la tenia. –además lo tenía todo controlado, solo tenias que esperar en el auto.

Asuka bufo. –a mi más bien me parecía que tu solo presumías sobre tu trabajo. –lo acuso. –y él tipo solo quería que te callaras. –añadió con sorna.

-No estaba presumiendo, cuando ustedes las mujeres hablan de farándula y maquillaje, los hombres hablamos de trabajo.

-Y sexo. –añadió ella.

-Sexo. –Repitió él de manera jocosa, -¿cuánto más falta para llegar a tu casa?.

-Poco. –Respondió mirando hacia el frente, -¡Espera!, ¿acaso dijiste que las mujeres solo hablamos de farándula y maquillaje?, -se indigno, él se mordió la lengua, -¡¿qué te pasa?! –le golpeo en la barriga.

-Menos tu, -se apresuro a decir él, ella no creyó en su arrepentimiento, -en serio tu eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, admiro lo que haces, en realidad me gustaría algún día ir a tu trabajo y verte trabajar.

Ella resoplo -¡Mein gott eres un aburrido!, creí que dirías algo más… candente. –bromeo Asuka, él se sintió estúpido y aposto por decir otra cosa.

-Sabes algo Soryu Asuka, la única razón por la que iría a tu trabajo seria por dos motivos, número uno, que fuera una misión encomendada por un superior, y número dos, que tú me invites, y si así fuera, entonces te tomaría allí mismo, tendríamos sexo hasta que alguien nos descubriera.

-¡Suena excitante!, -reconoció, -de haberlo pensado antes, ya estaríamos en mi oficina, queda a solo una calle del bar donde estábamos. –Kensuke la vio con cara de pocos amigos. –Por cierto, ¿porque ese hombre dijo la esperamos el jueves señora Aida?

Kensuke se mordió la lengua antes de decir. -Es que le dije que eras mi mujer y estábamos recién casados.

-¡¿DASS porque le has dicho eso?! –protesto con las mejillas sonrojadas, la idea estúpidamente la avergonzaba más que enojarla.

-No me gustaba como te estaba mirando… y al hombre con el que bailabas le dije que eres mi novia. –confeso con la tranquilidad que le daba el saber que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿QUÉ? –Grito, no podía con el descaro del chico, -¡¿Qué demonios te crees?!, aun no hemos hecho nada y ya andas presumiendo a los cuatro vientos que soy tuya.

-Vamos Asuka, cualquier hombre quisiera presumir, pero yo no lo hice por eso, el hombre del bar no te convenía, a leguas se le veía la cara de vago, y el policía corrupto estaba pensando que eras… una.

No dijo nada mas, pero Asuka lo comprendió, -maldito desgraciado, mas zorra será su mujer, si es que tiene alguna, y si la tiene debe ser fea y ciega, porque aguantarse a un hombre con ese aspecto, y una salchichita de medio centímetro, yo antes preferiría suicidarme.

Él estallo en carcajadas, -¡que rencorosa eres!. –dijo entre risas. –ustedes las mujeres tienen un ingenio macabro. –ella le saco la lengua en señal de descontento, luego clavo la vista en la carretera, él continuo riéndose todo el camino.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja, quedaba en un condominio residencial bastante lujoso, y la seguridad era exclusiva, tenían cámaras en cada esquina.

-Buenas noches doctora. –la saludo la portera de turno.

-Buenas noches Katia,-respondió Soryu, la mujer observaba con atención a Kensuke quien al ver que Asuka no lo presentaba, ni pensaba hacerlo, él mismo se presento como un primo de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Porque demonios le dijiste que eres mi primo?! –protesto la pelirroja entrando al ascensor.

-Para que no se quede pensando mal de ti.

-¡Ja!, ahora resulta que te importa mucho mi reputación.

-Claro Asuka, eres una persona admirable, detestaría que por mi culpa te echaras mala reputación, y como ya anteriormente te ha molestado que yo diga que soy tu novio o algo.

Ante ese argumento ella no pudo decir nada, entraron al apartamento y Kensuke silbó con admiración, -¡esto está de lujo!.

-¿Te gusta?. –se ufano ella.

-¡Esta perfecta!.

Todo estaba perfectamente decorado de fucsia, gris y blanco, dándole un toque tecnológico y fresco al ambiente, habían obras de arte en las paredes y pequeñas esculturas de metal en diferentes partes del apartamento. Kensuke tomo asiento en un mueble color crema, y ella se perdió de su vista, una parte de él esperaba a que Asuka se le aventara encima, la otra, quería conocerla más, hablar, intercambiar ideas, hacer que ella se interesara realmente él como para algo más serio.

-¿Porque quieres brindar? –dijo ella trayendo dos copas de champaña.

-Por ti, -respondió tomando la copa y levantándola, -¡la primera mujer que me hace dejar abandonada mi camioneta y mis cosas!. –choco suavemente la copa con la de Asuka y luego bebió un trago.

-Hmm, solo eso me toca a mí, Eliza se llevo todas las primicias en tu vida. –canturreo ella sentándose en el mueble y doblando una pierna para quedar de lado y mirarlo de frente.

-Eliza solo es un mal recuerdo, tú en cambio, eres, eres.

-¿Soy qué?

-Eres presente, -ella levanto una ceja por la falta de imaginación del chico, -Sabes, cuando era un adolecente vendía fotos tuyas, tenía fantasías contigo, algunas sexuales, pero la mayoría eran boberías.

-¿Qué clase de boberías?

-Cosas, como que éramos novios y tú me querías. –confeso sonriendo por las tonterías que antes pensaba.

A ella le incomodo su confesión, pero no intento auto cuestionarse el hecho del porque le gusto saberlo, dio un largo trago a la bebida y dijo -No es una bobería, en aquella época me llovían los pretendientes, no eras el único que soñaba con eso.

-¡Vaya!, eres la encarnación de la modestia. –se burlo dio un trago a la copa y Asuka se la quito

-La modestia no paga las cuentas, ni mantiene a flote una empresa.

-Cierto… aunque te insisto en que no todo puedes ser trabajo, me gustaría salir contigo en otras oportunidades. –se atrevió a proponer él.

-Créeme, no estoy para nada interesada en salir de aquí. –Respondió atrayéndolo de la franela, estiro la tela mientras lo besaba con deseo, él la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

A la pelirroja normalmente no le gustaba que sus conquistas la besaran en la boca, por cuestiones de higiene evitaba intercambiar saliva, ¡era científica por dios!, sabia del montón de bacterias que se hallaban en ella, y normalmente cuando el extraño de turno quería besarla, la asaltaba esa fobia estúpida, a veces la superaba otras no, además se valora mucho como para regalar besos.

Pero Aida no sabía eso, y se tomaba todas las libertades que le permitía la alemana, y a ella no le asqueaba besarse con Kensuke, lo había estado deseando desde que le relato esa historia triste, y tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que el hombre de esa historia, "el nuevo Kensuke" le gustaba de manera peligrosa.

Drogado por el sabor de Soryu, se compadeció del rojo vivo de sus labios y se aventuro a probar nuevos sabores, recorrió con su boca, barbilla, cuello y clavícula de la joven, estaba ansioso por descubrir su senos, desabotono los tres primeros botones de la blusa y ella suspiro cuando Kensuke hundió su cabeza entre ellos, solo alcanzo a aspirar su olor, cuando de pronto recordó algo, levanto la cara y ella abrió los ojos al no sentir las labios de chico sobre su piel.

-¿Qué? –pregunto chocada por la interrupción, el pecho de Aida subía y bajaba por el calor de la pasión.

-No, -aclaro su voz varias veces antes de continuar, -no tengo ningún condón conmigo, los he dejado en la guantera de mi carro, tu… ¿tendrías alguno?. –pregunto con cara de circunstancia, no quería que ella se ofendiera por la pregunta.

-Calla, no necesitamos nada. –dijo ella atrayendo el rostro de Kensuke para besarlo y Aida le respondió hambriento.

Por supuesto que tenía condones, estaba preparada para cuando un menso le saliera con: "no tengo condones", Kensuke no podía continuar tranquilo, Asuka lo mataría si por bruto la dejaba embarazada. Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos respirando agitados.

-Pero… tomas la píldora me supongo.

-Claro. –Respondió irritada de que él se interesara tanto en su estado ginecológico, -si te preocupa que tenga alguna enfermedad, pues te cuento que yo nunca he tenido sexo sin que "él" use condón.

-Pero que cosas dices yo jamás pensé que tuvieras alguna enfermedad… ¿espera siempre con condón? –Ella asintió, -Estas queriendo decir que nunca nadie a…

No termino la frase porque una inmensa sensación de felicidad lo invadió, iba ser el primero en algo en la vida de Asuka, ahora si podía morir feliz.

-Ya muévete Aida. –protesto ella, estaba arrepentida de haber hablado demás, él estaría pensando que era una loca, Kensuke acaricio con un dedo el escote de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No tienes idea de nada Soryu, después de hoy, sabrás lo que es el verdadero sexo, te aseguro que no…

-¡No hables! –le corto ella. –me aburre tu perorata, usa tu boca para cosas más productivas.

-Una última pregunta. –Dijo él, Asuka apretó los labios en señal de disgusto, -¿en la cama o aquí?

**.**

**.**

En el bar Shinji y Rei seguían esperando que sus dos amigos regresaran, a Rei le dolía la espalda y a Ikari su dignidad, ¿cómo se había dejado convencer por su novia y por Asuka?, definitivamente eran unas maestras de la manipulación.

-¿Te duele la espalda? –le pregunto Shinji al ver que su novia se frotaba la columna vertebral.

-Sí, un poco.

-Bien, te lo mereces por necia. –respondió enfurruñado, Rei no pudo más que reír.

-Oh, vamos Shinji todo esto es por una buena causa. –respondió ella, la pareja se encontraba fuera del bar esperando la bendita grúa.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke abandono los pechos de la pelirroja y avanzó despacio recorriendo con su boca y lengua el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, ella era una diosa y la tenia lista, a su merced esperando el momento de la unió absoluta de sus cuerpo, pero bajo de la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Diablos, no –jadeo Asuka, -deja el sexo oral para después.

Estaba impaciente por sentirlo dentro de ella, sin nada que los separara, pero el chico insistía en tortúrala, de manera deliciosa, si, pero de seguir así terminaría por someterlo a la fuerza. Kensuke quien aún conserva sus pantalones, separo las piernas de la pelirroja y dijo.

-No te arrepentirás.

Hundió su cabeza entre el sexo de la alemana y recorrió con su lengua los labios vaginales de la chica, enviándole una descarga eléctrica a la pelirroja, dos años sin tocar a una mujer, y justo Asuka se cruza en su camino, ahí había gato encerrado, no comprendía desde cuando tenía tanta buena suerte.

**.**

**.**

Una hora después Shinji estaba que echaba chispas y la grúa de los demonios no aparecía, -¡Esto es abuso a la amistad!.

-¿Abuso a la amistad? –repitió Rei sin comprender.

-Sí, hay abuso al menor, abuso al trabajador, abuso a los animales, y un sinfín de abusos, tiene que existir una ley que condené el abuso a la amistad.

Rei rodeo la cintura de su novio, que ya comenzaba a decir tonterías, pero qué más daba, así lo quería, y así loco y todo se casaría con él, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico y dijo –vamos a llamar otra grúa y cuando llegue nos vamos a mi apartamento.

**.**

**.**

-Tenías… tenias razón… esto… esto, es mil veces mejor sin el puñetero condón. –decía Asuka sin aliento pero feliz, Kensuke quien yacía sin fuerza a su lado sonrió arrogante.

-Te lo dije, solo espera que descanse dos minuto y te refresco esa idea.

Ninguno hablo en dos minutos solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos, hecho que hizo que Asuka comenzara a reírse y luego él, cinco minutos después ella se acomodo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico y acaricio con una mano el torso musculoso de Kensuke.

-¿Qué te paso aquí? –pregunto ella señalando una vieja marca de herida en el abdomen del chico.

-Me apuñalaron en la cárcel, me intentaron asesinar en dos ocasiones, Eliza me mando a matar para que no hablara.

-¡Perra! –Mascullo Asuka entre dientes, la odiaba sin conocerla, -¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien así?.

-No sabía que ella era así.

-¿Ella está en la cárcel ahora?

-No, pero su padre está en prisión.

A la pelirroja no le gusta para nada la idea de que esa _"perra desgraciada"_ anduviera suelta, y no tanto por el hecho de ser una criminal, más bien por lo que significaba en la vida de Kensuke y lo fácil que es cometer dos veces el mismo error, después de saber lo buen amante que es el chico, veía a la tal Eliza como una amenaza, la envidiaba por haberlo tenido tanto tiempo.

-¿Aun la amas?

Él resoplo, -por supuesto que no, la desprecio, y a la vez siento pena por ella, porque es un Ser sin corazón, y la gente así no puede alcanzar la felicidad.

Ella pensó en esas palabras hasta que Kensuke volvió a hablar.-Crees que si me fuera quedado en Tokio-03, ¿fuera pasado esto entre nosotros?

-No te ofendas, pero no eras mi tipo.

-¿Era? Eso quiere decir que… ¿ahora lo soy?.

-Ahora la cosa es diferente, cumples con algunos requisitos.

-¿Cuáles son? –pregunto interesado.

-Buen cuerpo. –Acaricio el torso del chico, hasta introducir la mano bajo la sábana blanca, Kensuke apretó los dientes al sentir la mano de Asuka empuñando su miembro, -inteligente, -comenzo mover su mano a lo largo de esa enorme pieza que pronto comenzo a ponerse dura, -gentil… profesional… y…

-¿y que? –pregunto apretando la mandibula, amaba esa mano prodigiosa, ella aparto la sabana dejándolo su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto.

-Iba a decir apasionante, pero ya no sé cómo calificarte, estas muy por encima de lo normal.

El pecho de Kensuke se inflo de puro orgullo, era el mejor alago que cualquier hombre quisiera escuchar, lamentablemente no todos lo recibían, no porque no lo merecieran, sino porque no todos tenían su resistencia, _"ja, ja", _se burlo mentalmente, ¿de quién?, quizás de todos sus colegas.

-¿ya pasaron dos minutos? –pregunto él.

-Hace rato.

Un minuto más tarde, Asuka nuevamente disfrutaba de la inigualable sensación del sexo sin condón, Kensuke acariciaba sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se hundía profundamente en ella, moviéndose despacio para que ella pudiera sentirlo mejor y apreciar la maravillosa sensación de piel con piel.

Durante un minuto repitió los movimientos, hasta que los instintos salvajes de Kensuke no tardaron en dominarlo y lo hizo poco antes de que la pelirroja lo sometiera bajo ella y comenzara a cabalgarlo sin control.

**.**

**.**

-¿Dónde rayos están? ¡Ya es hora de que hubiesen regresado! –se quejo Shinji enfadado caminando de un lado para el otro. La grúa había llegado y le carro estaba listo para ser transportado. –¡y Asuka no responde el teléfono! –gruño

-Tranquilízate amor, ya deben venir en camino. –le dijo Rei.

**.**

**.**

-¿Quien te llama a esta hora?, ¿tu novio? –Pregunto Kensuke no podiendo evitar sentir celos, a pesar de que era él, quien estaba allí con ella.

-Ya te dije que, ¡AUF! –grito al sentir los dientes del chico en su clavicula, él beso amorosamente su cuello para que lo perdonara. –que no tengo novio. –busco los labios de Aida y se fusionaron en un apasionado beso, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban el celular de Asuka repicaba por cuarta vez, en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

Cuando el beso hubo acabado ella alargo el brazo y tomo su movil, Kensuke bajo hasta sus pechos y continuo con su tarea.

-¡Aaah!.. –exclamo en un suspiro, pues él chupaba uno de sus pezones estirando la piel, moriendolo ligeramente y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, se mordio el labio para no gritar, el muy cretino era un esperto y de seguir asi lograria que gozara sin necesidad de penetrarla.

Recordando lo que estaba haciendo Asuka abrió los ojos y miro la pantalla de su móvil, que otra vez alumbraba y comenzaba a repicar, mostrando el nombre y la foto de Shinji Ikari.

-Es Shinji. –Anuncio Soryu, Kensuke levanto la cabeza del busto de su chica, porque es ese momento la consideraba "su mujer"

-Dile… dile que llegare en 30 minutos…., que pregunte… a donde llevaran mi auto. –respondio con voz entrecortada.

-No querido, tu no te vas, -contesto Asuka, Kensuke levanto una ceja y ella apago el celular, -Shinji que se encarque, dijiste que me llevarias al cielo, entonces hazlo de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

-¡Joder ahora a apagado el teléfono! –decía Shinji fuera de sus casillas.

-Puede ser que se quedo sin batería.

Shinji miro a su novia y ella se asusto por la cara de loco que tenía el chico, Ikari sonrió, la amistad incondicional que tenían esas dos era admirable, nunca logro algo así con Rei, quizás fue porque él nunca logro verla como una amiga. Tomo el rostro de Rei entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, Ayanami sonrió contra sus labios, ese si era su Shinji.

El camionero carraspeo varias veces hasta que Shinji soltó a Rei, -¿disculpen pero que hago con la camioneta?.

-Arrójela al mar, llévela a un taller, véndala, no sé, no me interesa, nosotros nos vamos. –dijo tirando del brazo de Rei.

-¡Llévela a este lugar!. –grito Rei lanzándose un tarjeta de presentación.

**.**

**.**

-Quiero dormiiiir –lloriqueo Soryu, ya era tarde, lo sabía porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido en todo el edificio, así que calculaba que debían ser la una de la madrugada y todos dormían.

-No quería mas, ahora te aguantas. –jadeo él, aunque estaba muerto de cansancio.

A la pelirroja la ataco una risa absurda, ahora que encontraba el amante ideal, no podía seguirle el ritmo, aunque eso era porque la noche anterior no durmió bien. –¡Ok!, cinco minutos de recesó. –anuncio ella como si estuvieran en un juego de tenis.

Kensuke entorno los ojos -En cinco minutos me quedo dormido y no despierto hasta mañana. –le advirtió, -además mírame.

Asuka se sorprendió de la erección que tenia después de haberlo hecho tantas veces, Aida se tumbo en la cama y cerró los ojos, -¡Ok levántate!, no iré a trabajar mañana.

Lo hamaqueo hasta que Kensuke se recostó del espaldar de la cama adormecido, no había sentido tanto el cansancio sino hasta que se recostó en la cama, pero sabía que solo le pertenecía esa noche con Asuka, "solo una noche", y bebía aprovechar hasta el último instante.

Abrazo a la pelirroja y sintió el corazón de Asuka latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, la miro a los ojos y le dijo con la mirada todo lo que no puede decirle con palabras. La acomodo y en el primer empujón despertó la pasión de la pelirroja.

Soryu le regalo una sonrisa que carecía de burla, de crítica, era sincera y cálida como el sol de un amanecer, como ninguna que le fuera visto. La alemana le acaricio el pelo y tomo el rostro de Kensuke entre ambas manos y lo beso en la boca con deseo, con pasión, con anhélelo de no acabar, con gratitud, porque nadie llego a hacerle sentir tantas cosas en un solo momento.

Eran las dos o tres de la mañana, cuando Kensuke derramo nuevamente su semilla dentro de la pelirroja, y vencido se desplomo a un lado, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había eyaculado esa noche. Esa noche que deseaba que no se acabara nunca, pero que ya había acabado, igual que sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

-Hermosa…Gracias… que descanses bien. –dijo arropándola.

-No tienes permiso de irte. –balbuceo ella, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Uh, vaya, la gran Asuka quiere que duerma con ella. –respondió él arropandose a su lado, aunque quisiera irse no podría, no tenía fuerzas para marcharse.

-Cierra la boca. –respondió orgullosa y se quedo dormida abrazándolo como a un peluche, mientras Kensuke miraba el techo, pensando en ella y en las extrañas jugadas del destino.


	6. ¿Alucinados?

**N/A:** aquí un nuevo capítulo, quiero aclarar que en esta historia NO habrá ningún embarazo por si eso están imaginando, el nombre del fic define toda la trama, bien no digo más, ¡A leer!.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

_**Capitulo 6: **__**¿Alucinados?**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Había despertado antes que su bella amante y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la cocina, que era un lugar espacioso y bien ordenado, con cada cosa en su lugar, platos, vasos, utensilios, ollas, sartenes y cajones vacios. Pero lo raro de todo era que había escases de alimentos, y excluyendo el hecho de que ella tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir cómodamente, daba la impresión de que la alemana no acostumbraba comer en casa.

Echo un vistazo a la basura y confirmo sus sospechas, habían montones de envases vacios de comida para llevar de varios restaurantes reconocidos, entonces la salud de la chica le preocupo, _"terminara por enfermarse si continua con ese ritmo de vida"._

-Ahora veremos que más sorpresas escondes Soryu.

El joven de Lentes abrió la nevera, y su preocupación disminuyo un poco al comprobar que había variedad de frutas, quesos y algunas hortalizas. Saco algunas cosas que le servirían, entre ellas una manzana que se comió mientras, preparaba huevos revueltos con jamón y tocino.

Apago la cocina, metió dos panes en la tostadora, cocinaba para los dos, pero no resistió la tentación de comer la suya antes, la devoro sin siquiera sentarse, incluida la de la pelirroja, y otro panes que no tostó, entonces tuvo que volver a preparar huevos revueltos con jamón y tocino, repitió la tarea con la tostadora.

Seguía teniendo hambre, pero decidió que tomaría una ducha rápida antes de que Asuka despertara y lo echara de su apartamento. El baño tenía una decoración beige y vinotinto, con una tina grande, un espejo enorme que abarcaba media pared frente a la tina. _"parece que te gusta mirarte desnuda"_ pensó con morbo.

Kensuke se observo su propia reflejo en el espejo, se llevo una mano al pecho donde tenía tres arañazos, la marca de una mordida en su hombro, y varios moretones en su abdomen y cuello, _"eres una salvaje Soryu"_ sonrió pensando en que tal vez ella se lo tomaría a mal.

El chico opto por ducharse en la regadera, usar la bañera le parecía que era tomarse demasiadas libertades, además tenía la idea machista de que las tinas eran solo para las mujeres y él prefería que el agua le diera en la cara.

En la habitación, Asuka se removía en la cama buscando con un brazo el cuerpo de Aida, al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos, _"se marcho sin siquiera despedirse". _Pensó asombrada.

-Estúpido degenerado. –mascullo entre dientes.

El estúpido degenerado entro por la puerta secándose el cabello con una toalla, y solo llevaba puesto sus lentes y unos bóxer azules, -Oh no, ya despertaste, quería ser yo quien te despertara con un beso. –se lamento él.

Ella se alegro de verlo, no solo porque Aida se viera aun más sexy con el cabello mojado y varias gotas de aguas recorriendo su pecho desnudo, sino porque no quería perder el contacto con Kensuke ahora que él pensaba establecerse en Tokio.

-Vaya sigues aquí. –comento sin pensar, Kensuke dejo de sonreír.

-Ya… bueno, me visto y me voy.

Dejo de ver a la pelirroja mientras se ponía sus pantalones, por eso se sobresalto cuando ella lo abrazo por la espalda. -No te he dado permiso de que te vayas.

-Y yo no me quiero ir.

Se volvió para besarla, Asuka lo abrazo y la piel fresca del chico olía a su propio jabón, cayeron en la cama y se embriago con su olor, su calor, sus besos… estaba rompiendo todas sus leyes al no haberlo echado de su apartamento apenas terminaron el acto sexual.

-Mmm… ahora eres mi prisionero. -le dijo ella aguantándole ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza, Aida la miro con deseo, tenia los pechos desnudos de la pelirroja bajo su mentón y eso le excitaba con demencia.

-Entonces castígame. –murmuro él, los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Afuera el sol brillaba con intensidad, rodeado de nubes blancas como algodones que adornaban un cielo azul infantil, la gente caminaba por las calles de Tokio-3 algunos de dirigían hacia su trabajo y otros, más que todo amas de casas hacían sus compras matutinas, comprando a los comerciantes en las calles, otros como los estudiantes aprovechaban el sábado libre. Mientras en el apartamento de Soryu dos conocidos hacían el amor, sin siquiera notar el olor a pan quemado que salía de la cocina.

La pareja del apartamento vecino hace rato que se había levantado y se preparaban para irse al trabajo.

-Shinji, ¿que estas quemando?. –se quejo la peliazul entrando a la cocina donde se encontraba su novio.

-Pero si no soy yo. –se defendió él. –a mi no se me quema nada. –agrego orgulloso.

-Es cierto. –Respondió abrazando la espalda del chico, -tengo el carro en el taller, ¿puedes llevarme a mi trabajo?. –le pregunto Rei.

-Claro, pero después de comer. –la chica le insistió dándole besitos y él tuvo que ceder. -¿Sera que siguen allí? –pregunto Shinji mirando la puerta cerrada del apartamento del frente.

-No lo creo, ya sabemos como es Asuka, se le da una fiebre creativa después del sexo, y ya debe estar metida de cabeza en el laboratorio, implantando neutrones y cosas de esas.

Los dos enamorados procedieron a subir al ascensor, dentro del apartamento de la pelirroja, Kensuke respiraba sofocado tras los espasmos del orgasmo, podría hacerle el amor a esa pelirroja durante toda su vida sin aburrirse, pero no cansarse era otra cosa, ella lo dejaba exhausto.

-Si te atara mi cama me ahorraría miles de yenes en masajes anti-estrés. –comento de buen humor.

-No tendrías que atarme si quisieras continuar con esto. –dijo él escondiendo su cara en el pelo de la pelirroja, desde que despertó había estado esperando algún comentario de ella que dijera algo como. _"Bien Aida ha sido increíble pero se acabo, haz el favor de desalojar mi apartamento y olvidar mi dirección." _

Al no escucharla decir esas palabras, levanto la cara y ella tenía los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero él sabia que no era cierto, solo estaba sin fuerzas, Aida unió sus labios en un beso dulce beso, y luego se acomodo a un lado.

Asuka comenzaba a dormirse de verdad y Kensuke también cuando de pronto el olor a pan quemado llego a su nariz, -¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto ella despertando asustada cuando él brinco de golpe y se apresuraba a ponerse su ropa interior, como si de pronto el marido de Asuka hubiese vuelto del trabajo.

Aunque ella no estaba casada.

-Estaba preparando tu desayuno. –respondió antes de salir corriendo.

"_¿Desayuno?" _repitió ella mentalmente, _"esto mejora conforme avanza"_ la chica sonrió poniéndose su pijama que contaba de conjunto de short blanco de seda y una blusa de tirantes. Salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina llena de humo, donde Aida exprimía a mano varias naranjas en un vaso de vidrio.

-¡Scheisse!, ¿qué le hiciste a mi cocina? –se quejo tapándose la nariz con una mano, pues el olor a humo era fuerte.

-Fueron las tostadas se quemaron, mientras tú y yo hacíamos el amor.

"_¿Él había dicho hacíamos el amor?" _en algún otro momento Asuka se fuera carcajeado de la risa, para luego hacer una corrección en esa frases. Pero lo cierto era que ella si sentía que lo de esa noche fue más que sexo, fue diferente, fue especial.

-Vuelve a la cama por favor y…

-Sí, ya se, fingiré sorpresa. –completo ella sonriendo con sorna, comenzaba a gustarle ese jueguito de los tortolos recién casados.

Cuando Kensuke entro al cuarto con una bandeja que contenía tostadas, huevos revueltos, queso, jugo de naranja y una manzana, Asuka esperaba recostada del espaldar de la cama, con las piernas cubiertas por las sabanas y miraba la televisión con cara de aburrimiento.

Lo miro con fingida sorpresa -¡Vaya!, sexo matutino y ahora desayuno en la cama, ¿qué más sorpresas escondes? –comento poniéndose la bandeja en las piernas.

-Muchas más, pero eso depende de ti. –respondió poniéndose los jeans.

-Aja, no hagas que mi imaginación se dispare porque podrías arrepentirte. –respondió Soryu viéndole vestirse.

-No me arrepentiría si te incluye a ti desnuda.–contesto sentándose en un costado de la cama para proceder a ponerse las botas.

Asuka se llevo una tostada a la boca, la mordió y luego dijo. –¿Es esto una especie de rutina?... supongo que ellas quedan muy impresionadas y eso te garantiza otra noche de pasión, ¿qué es lo que suelen decirte?. –pregunto curiosa.

Él arrugo la frente si había algo que molestaba a Kensuke era que lo confundieran con un mujeriego, no lo era, nunca tuvo tiempo para eso, siempre estuvo muy ocupado luchando por obtener algún título importante.

-No es una rutina, solo quería que te quedaras con una buena impresión de mi. –respondió con seriedad.

Atravesó la habitación buscando sus ropas, cogió su franela de suelo y se la puso, recordó que la chaqueta se sabía quedado en el auto de la pelirroja, pero no se la pediría, se sentía ofendido por su comentario.

Asuka dejo de comer, no era la mejor comida que hubiese comido, tenia exceso de grasa para ser sincera, pero las intenciones del chico eran buenas, y ningún hombre había cocinado para ella, sin contar a Shinji, así que debía apreciar el detalle.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto intentando sonar indiferente, pero en su voz había algo de decepción.

-Tengo que ir por mi camioneta y buscar un hotel donde quedarme, mi casa la vendí hace años.-contesto mientras se peinaba.

-Puedes quedarte aquí.

No se sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, si él por recibir tal invitación, o ella por haber pronunciado esas palabras, ni siquiera lo pensó, las palabras salieron por si solas. El silencio reino entre ellos y solo se escuchaban los comerciales de la Tv. Kensuke esperaba a que ella dijera algo mas, pero Soryu no modifico de sus palabras, las dejo libres como si flotaran en el aire, y con cada segundo que pasaba ella se convenció de que no era mala idea.

-¿En calidad de qué? –pregunto confundido, ella paso la vista de la televisión a él.

-De lo que tú quieras. –Respondió con simpleza, luego volvió a mirar la Tv. Cambio varias veces de canal mientras sentía la mirada de Aida sobre ella.

-Quiero una relación seria, –soltó de repente. -no quiero compartirte, ni tener que esperar a que me llames, quiero poder tener derechos, que veas en mi un futuro.

-Vas demasiado rápido. -le atajo ella dejando la bandeja a un lado, Kensuke arqueo una ceja.

-¿Demasiado rápido? Tú me acabas de invitar a vivir contigo, -ella apretó el vaso, odiaba no tener la razón, -escucha Asuka, lo de anoche fue increíble, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, -comenzó dando vueltas por la habitación, -y tu eres una mujer especial con la que me gustaría compartir mi vida, tenemos química, congeniamos en muchas cosas, pero yo se que tú en el fondo, no quieres esto, y no seré yo quien te impida continuar una vida sin ataduras.

-¿Que sabes tú de lo que yo quiera?, no conoces nada de mí. –respondió con frialdad.

-Ayer me dejaste claro que amas tu vida como esta, y no crítico eso, más bien estoy agradecido de que me permitieras… pasar una noche contigo, -ella abrió la boca indignada no podía creer que Aida la estuviera rechazando. –de verdad no te lo tomes a mal, yo también estoy alucinando después de lo que anoche.

-¿DASS? –grito ofendida, indignada y asombrada, salió de la cama como la energía de una fiera, Kensuke retrocedió varios pasoal verla apretar sus puños, pero ella respiro hundo y comenzó a reírse con sarcasmo, eso lo asusto mas. –Escucha Aida, no te creas tanto, he estado con hombres mejores que tu. –soltó con desprecio.

Kensuke apretó los dientes dolido, -¡Eso no me importa!, -gruño –anoche era YO quien estaba contigo, fui YO quien te hizo gozar, era MI nombre el que pronunciabas mientras temblabas de placer.

-¡NO ME GRITES! –grito ella.

-¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO! –grito él.

-¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo!, -le grito, Kensuke dio un paso atrás, Soryu uno hacia adelante y con voz de fingida calma agrego. -voy a darme una ducha, y cuando salga, si sigues aquí, llamare a seguridad.

Ahora era él quien estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada, no tuvo tiempo a decir nada, con expresión súper seria la chica salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño de visitantes, donde entro y luego azotó la puerta.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que no era el momento de hablar con la pelirroja, y Kensuke había sido entrenado para detectar situaciones de peligro. Salió sin siquiera intentar hablar con la chica.

Afuera del edificio Kensuke noto que ya no estaba la misma portera, había un hombre de mediana edad, en el lugar que antes ocupaba la simpática Katia, el hombre le pidió sus papeles y le entrego el carnet de visitante, ese que lo calificaba como familiar de Asuka.

Camino hasta la parada de taxis, no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, y las ganas de regresar al edificio lo carcomían, sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse en su situación actual, su móvil seguía sin baterías, así que debía buscar un teléfono público y llamar a Shinji para que le indicase la dirección donde llevaron su auto.

Una hora después ya había recuperado su camioneta, la habían llevado al mismo taller donde Rei tenía su auto en reparación, afortunadamente todas sus cosas seguían en el auto, la mala noticia era que además del caucho reventado y el parachoches torcido, ahora el auto tenía un largo rayón en el costado izquierdo que no tenía antes.

-Hombre, que ya lo tenía cuando me lo trajeron –decía el mecánico.

-¡Este carro tenía una perfecta latonería!, ¿cómo es que de la noche a la mañana tiene esto?. –replico Kensuke enojado señalando el feo rayón entre sus dos manos.

Pago la reparación del parachoques y el caucho de repuesto, pero no le quedo más opción que aceptar el hecho de que nadie se haría responsable por el daño ocurrido a la pintura.

En el apartamento de Soryu ya Asuka había quitado las sabanas de la cama y ella misma las arrojo a la basura, no quería que quedase nada que le recordara a Kensuke, subió a su auto para irse a trabajar, porque tampoco dejaría que lo ocurrido allí interfiriera con su rutina.

-Pero que.. Demonios. –gruño al encontrarse la chaqueta del chico en la parte trasera de su auto, la miro con ceño y luego la arrojo por la ventana como si fuese una cosa apestosa.

Condujo hasta su trabajo escuchando la emisora de la radio, pero en ningún momento logro sacárselo de la cabeza, recordaba perfectamente su voz y cada palabra de la noche anterior, el semáforo cambio a rojo y tuvo que frenar.

-¡Fluch! –maldijo golpeando el volante, no paraba de atormentarse con la humillante situación de haber sido despreciada por un hombre, esas cosas nunca le pasaban a ella, y estaba segura de que cualquier hombre mataría por una invitación así, -Diablos, -gruño al no ocurrírsele ningún insulto suficientemente detestable para Kensuke.

El semáforo cambio y ella pudo continuar su recorrido, -Juro que no volveré a enrollarme contigo, aunque seas el último hombre del planeta.

Se sintió mucho mejor después de hacer esa promesa, y eso era porque su honor no le permitía retractarse a su palabra, y en eso no había más que discutir.

-¿Que tal tu noche con Kensuke? –fue lo primero que Rei le pregunto al verla.

-Normal. –respondió ella entrando a su oficina, había empleado el mismo tono que usaba cuando hablaba de cualquier hombre sin importancia.

Si, Kensuke seria olvidado para siempre, borrado, anulado, desaparecería de cualquier recuerdo en la vida de la pelirroja, así lo decidió ella, y no había un mejor castigo que ese.

-¿Como que normal?, llegaste tarde, supuse que por lo menos fue una GRAN noche.

-Escucha, tengo que trabajar, no puedo ponerme a hablar. –dijo Asuka.

Rei salió sin insistir en el asunto, en todos los años que llevaba de amistad con la pelirroja nunca la había visto tan seria, pero Ayanami no era alguien que le gustase presionar a la gente, por eso acepto la respuesta de la alemana, pero allí había algo raro y Shinji tendría que desvelar ese misterio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Que tal Shinji?. –saludo Kensuke a su amigo.

Ikari lo había invitado a beber al mismo bar de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez no estaban las chicas.

-Todo bien, ¿y tú qué?, ¿ya buscaste casa? –respondió Shinji, haciéndole una seña al barman para que le sirviera una cerveza a su amigo.

-Sí, me estoy quedando en un hotel, pero tengo que ir buscando un apartamento o algo, porque me costara una fortuna si me quedo mucho allí, y ya no tengo el mismo sueldo que antes. –concluyo con una sonrisa el de lentes.

-¿Y ya te presentaste al trabajo?.

-Sí, y hasta tengo una oficina, nunca había tenido una oficina, siempre he andado dando tumbos por allí y por allá. –contesto Kensuke.

Shinji lo vio tomar la cerveza, no hallaba como sacar a relucir el bendito tema, _"mira en que problemas me metes Rei"_ pensó angustiado, la vida amorosa de la pelirroja era algo en lo que no se metía, a menos que ella se lo pidiera, y Asuka no le había pedido nada.

-Bueno tiene sus ventajas, si tienes novia, pueden hacer el amor allí, te ahorras un dineral. –comento Shinji divertido.

Kensuke quien tomaba la cerveza, comenzó a torcer del asombro, pues el antiguo Shinji no diría algo así. –Uh, supongo que lo dices por experiencia propia.

Los dos rieron. –¿Y qué tal lo tuyo con Asuka? –Pregunto de repente, Aida se tenso -y no me salgas con inventos de que no tuvieron nada, si a leguas se veía que iban a eso.

-Sabes que Asuka ya me gustaba de hace años. –Intento defenderse Kensuke, -estar con ella fue increíble, no solo el sexo, todo en ella es fascinante.

-No pensé que aun tuvieras esos sentimientos, -dijo entre asombrado y preocupado, ya que conocía a la pelirroja, y para ella no significaría nada.

-Yo tampoco, -reconoció Kensuke, -aunque creo que por primera vez en la vida, puede que Asuka si este a mi alcance… solo que tal vez ya lo arruine sin siquiera intentarlo.

Ikari levanto ambas cejas, -Se mas claro porque no comprendo de que rayos hablas.

-Asuka me invito a vivir con ella.

-¡QUE, QUE! –Grito Shinji, Aida se sobresalto por el grito y varias personas los miraron, -¿Asuka te invito a vivir con ella? –repitió incrédulo y mas bajito.

-Sí, ella dijo que podía quedarme a vivir en su casa. –confirmo él.

-¡¿Pero qué riñones?!, de seguro habrás entendido mal, ¿cómo está eso?, ¿estás queriendo decir que ahora vivirás con Asuka?.

Kensuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sabía que quizás no debería contarle nada a Shinji, pero no tenía a quien más acudir y él necesitaba que alguien lo aconsejara, así que le conto la conversación de esa mañana con la pelirroja. Y después de eso se hizo un largo silencio.

-¿No me dirás nada? –pregunto el de lentes.

-Pues… conozco a mi amiga, y ella no hace ese tipo de cosas, jamás ha querido vivir con un hombre.

Shinji siguió hablando pero Kensuke se fue lejos en sus meditaciones, _"¿soy el primero?, él primero con quien ella ha querido vivir",_ una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus pulmones se llenaron, no de aire, sino de puro orgullo, orgullo de haber hecho la diferencia, _"¿soy el mejor amante que ha tenido?, de seguro que si, ¿entonces soy el elegido?"._

-Y ni siquiera tener una relación estable, eres el primero y no sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame. –decía Ikari y con esas palabras lo devolvio a la realidad.

-Prefiero la felicitación. –dijo Kensuke muy alegre.

-Ya no hay motivo de celebración, es mejor que abandones cualquier esperanza de tener algo con ella. –le aclaro Shinji.

-¿Y porque demonios? –pregunto en un gruñido.

-Por que la has rechazado, heriste su orgullo, y ha de sentirse humillada, las mujeres nunca olvidan, pueden perdonarte pero siempre están recordándote todas las cosas malas que hallas hecho, así hallan pasado quince años o más, pero Asuka en particular es diferente.

-Se que Asuka es diferente. –le interrumpió Kensuke, quien no quería que nadie le dijeran que hacer. –por eso me interesa, iré ahora mismo a su casa y hablare con ella.

-No estás entendiendo, -dijo Shinji negando con la cabeza, -es diferente porque no perdona.


	7. Ella es terca como ninguna

**N/A: **Hoy tuve tiempo de corregir este capítulo y aquí se los dejo.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Ella es terca como ninguna**

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche después de charlar largo rato con Kensuke, Shinji logro convencerlo de desistir con la idea de ir a buscar a la alemana.

-¿Que Asuka hizo qué? –pregunto Rei con escepticismo, no era que no fuera escuchado bien, el caso era que no podía creer en las palabras de su novio.

-Ya te lo dije, -repitió fastidiado. –y él la rechazo.

-¡¿Quee?! –Se escandalizo Ayanami, -¿quieres decir que Kensuke la desprecio? –pregunto indignada.

Shinji entorno los ojos, y luego se froto la frente estresado, -no la desprecio, se negó que es diferente. –lo defendió Shinji.

A él ese asunto de los romances ajenos no le gustaba para nada, no quería meterse donde nadie lo había llamado, pero su novia lo interrogo apenas entro al apartamento, y aunque intento guardarse el secreto, era débil ante la naricita disgustada de la peliazul.

-Da igual, viene siendo lo mismo, no se rechaza a una mujer como Asuka, debe sentirse fatal. –comento Rei.

-Yo la vi normal hace un momento cuando me tope con ella en el ascensor.

-Sabes, tú falta de interés es chocante. –replico ella.

Shinji sonrió abrazándola, -Asuka es fuerte, lo superara, tal vez solo fue un arranque del momento, el que me preocupa es Kensuke.

-¿Y él porque? si le ha dado calabazas a nuestra amiga -refunfuño la chica.

-Lo hizo porque creyó que no resultaría, pero ahora que sabe que posiblemente Asuka hablaba en serio, insiste en hablar con ella, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que no quiere vivir solo… y lo peor de todo cree que Asuka es la mujer de su vida.

-Hmm.

-¿Que significa ese hmm? –pregunto Shinji con temor.

-Nada, creo que debería ir a visitar a Asuka.

-¡Hey!, ¿no pensaras, contarle todo lo que te dije?. –Dijo Ikari sujetándola de un brazo, -Rei prométeme que no le contaras nada de lo que te dije, promételo, júralo. –la mirada suplicante de Shinji la hizo dudar.

Ella lo miro con seriedad, -está bien lo prometo. –Respondió a regañadientes, Shinji sonrió y ella añadió, - prometo que por hoy no diré nada.

La mujer se encamino hacia la habitación y detrás de ella la siguió Shinji suplicándole que guardara el secreto, no quería que quedar de chismoso.

-Es que tú no lo comprendes, si Asuka es feliz, nosotros lo seremos el doble, no me casare hasta que ella y Kensuke estén juntos. –sentencio.

Shinji se deprimió muchísimo, ahora su felicidad dependería de la pelirroja, _"nooooooooooo",_ miro a Rei con desconfianza –preferiría que me dijeras a la cara que no te quieres casar conmigo, en vez de inventarte millones de escusas para no hacerlo.

-Ya duérmete Ikari. –contesto acomodándose en la cama.

El chico miro ceñudo la espalda de la peliazul y no supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero cuando despertó ya era domingo y su novia no estaba en la cama, vio la hora en el reloj de mesa.

-6:45 a.m. –musito, cerró nuevamente los ojos y se tapo la cabeza con la sabana.

Afuera de la urbanización Rei y Asuka hacían ejercicios de estiramiento en el aérea del parque natural, era un actividad que solían hacer solas, sin compañía de Shinji, Ikari prefería usar el domingo para dormir hasta tarde.

Rei se exprimía el cerebro tratando de hallar una manera de sacar a relucir el tema de Kensuke, pero a la vez le ofendía que la pelirroja no le hubiese contado la verdad, aunque si lo pensaba bien, la alemana no había contado nada.

-Asuka.

-¿Dass?

-Ayer no me contaste nada sobre tu noche con Kensuke. –soltó como quien no quiere.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño la simple mención del nombre del chico le provocaba malhumor. –No veo porque tienes tanto interés en saber.

-Es natural, siempre me cuentas tus aventuras amorosas y esta vez no has dicho nada.

Asuka levanto una ceja, -Creí que te molestaba que te contara "esas cosas" –recalco usando las mismas palabras que Rei uso en una oportunidad.

-Esta vez es diferente, se trata de Kensuke Aida, nuestro antiguo compañero de clases, me interesa esta historia en particular.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto a la defensiva, Rei la examino con la mirada y Asuka supo que tendría que decir algo para alimentar la curiosidad de su amiga o no la dejaría en paz. –tiene un cuerpo musculoso, y… lo hicimos varias veces.

-Eso ya es bueno, ¿y entonces quedaron para otro día?

Soryu resoplo, -¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿acaso pensaste que nos enamoraríamos y nos casaríamos?. –Pregunto con sarcasmo antes de que la peliazul abriera la boca, Asuka continuo, -nada en él es diferente a los demás hombres con los que he estado.

Rei abrió la boca para insistir con el asunto, pero la chica extranjera se adelanto, -Por hoy ya es suficiente, me largo a dormir.

Ayanami bajo la cabeza en señal de frustración, _"esto va hacer muy, muy difícil". _

El lunes llego y con el la rutina de la pelirroja, parte de la mañana trascurrió en total normalidad, y así continuaría de no ser por la presencia de Kensuke, quien observaba a través del cristal como trabajaba la alemana. Ella llevaba puesto una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre su ropa civil y unos lentes protectores, tenia el cabello agarrado con un gancho, pero aun así varios cabellos caían sueltos.

"_Se ve hermosísima", _pensó con una sonrisa boba, ignoraba que èl también era observado, pero por Ayanami.

Dentro del laboratorio, Asuka era ajena a la presencia del chico, pero dos golpecito en el cristal la hicieron levantar la vista, y allí estaba Rei con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ayanami señalo con un debo hacia una dirección y entonces Soryu lo vio.

Vio a Kensuke vestido con un impecable uniforme azul, parecido a un liqui liqui pero con varias insignias en su pecho, en otra oportunidad hubiese admitido que se veía muy guapo, ahora no se permitía pensar de esa forma, Aida le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño, se quito los guantes de látex y las gafas de seguridad para luego salir de mala gana.

-¿Qué se te perdió? –pregunto con indiferencia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?. –pregunto amablemente el de lentes.

-Haz una cita.

-¿En serio? –pregunto ilusionado.

-No ese tipo de citas estúpido, una de trabajo. –gruño, aparte de ser el centro de atención de los empleado que trabajaban en las oficinas de vidrio, para completar él se la daba de gracioso. _"oh, sí, que divertido"_

-¡Eso eso conmigo!. –Respondió la entrometida de su secretaria, Asuka le lanzo una mirada asesina que la hizo bajar la cabeza.

-Pero no quiero hablar de trabajo, –replico Kensuke, -quiero hablar de nosotros, -se atrevió a tomar una de las manos de la pelirroja y llevarla a su propio pecho, el corazón le latía rápido y eso lo pudo notar ella, -quiero vivir contigo, -añadio con firmeza.

Ella aparto la mano, tenia orgullo y mucho, la joven secretaria que no perdía detalle abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, poso la mirada en el rostro de su jefa, luego en él, y volvió a escanearlo con la vista.

Asuka quien ya no se podía concentrar sintiendo la mirada de sus empleados sobre ella, y menos con la zorrita de su secretaria desnudando al chico con la vista, camino hacia el pasillo que conducía a la salida, Kensuke la siguió.

Caminaron hasta que ella se detuvo justo frente a un pilar y se volvió hacia él –¡Escúchalo bien!, no existe el nosotros, y no quiero verte más. –declaro con firmeza.

-Pero ayer querías que viviéramos juntos. –insistió él.

-¡Pero ya no!, así que largo de aquí y no regreses.

Kensuke comprendió que bebía esforzarse más, y que Shinji tenía razón con lo de que Asuka era un hueso duro de roer, -Está bien Asuka, me voy, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que cambies de opinión.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, no cambiare de decisión.

Soryu se fue dejándolo solo, Kensuke la vio alejarse, _"conseguiré que cambies de opinión ya verás", _el chico se marcho planeando su siguiente jugada. La pelirroja se dirigió hasta su oficina, que se hallaba exactamente al lado de su laboratorio, la secretaria de la pelirroja siguió con la vista a su jefa, y eso enfado más a la alemana.

-¡Ponte a trabajar, que para eso te pago!.

-Si doctora, -se apresuro a responder la chica, pero antes de que Soryu pudiera abrir la puerta de la oficina la chica volvió a hablar, -Doctora… tiene un novio muy varonil, ya no hay muchos así, la felicito.

Asuka entrecerró los ojos, se volvió hacia la joven y sonriendo con falsedad dijo –Si valorar tu trabajo, no me des tus opiniones, porque es algo que no interesa en absoluto.

La chica se limito a disculparse, no podía hacer nada más que eso, Asuka disfruto ver como la chica reprimió sus verdaderos deseos y se dedico a mirar el monitor con rabia.

"_Zorra descarada"_ pensó Soryu entrando a la oficina, _"y encima creyendo que es mi novio se atreve a posar su ojos en él",_ bajo las persianas, _"es una maldita puta", _camino hacia la otra ventana e hizo lo mismo,_ "debería de despedirla"._

-Qué bueno que no soy tu secretaria.

La voz de Rei le dio un susto de muerte, se giro para encontrarse a la su amiga sentada cómodamente en su silla, -Muévete estas en mi lugar. –demando la alemana.

-Pero que genio, -replico Rei levantándose de la silla.

Asuka se sentó en su trono y colocando ambas manos en el reposabrazos pregunto –¿Tienes problemas en la administración?

-Hacen una linda pareja. –respondió Rei, Soryu levanto una ceja, -me refiero a ti y a Kensuke, ¿han quedado para algo?.

-¡Joder!, ¡ni quede, ni voy a quedar con él!, -estalló perdiendo la calma, -No pienso, ni quiero tener nada con Aida, y si vuelves a nombrarlo…

-¿Y entonces porque fue que lo invitaste a vivir contigo? –la interrumpió Ayanami.

Asuka abrió la boca asombrada, -Pero… que demo, quien, ¿cómo te enteraste? –balbuceó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, era algo que jamás pensaba contarle a nadie, y ahora se sentía expuesta.

-Shinji logro sacarle la información a Kensuke, -explico Rei, Asuka inmediatamente soltó una maldición en alemán, -pero fui yo quien lo envió a investigar, estaba preocupada porque evitabas el tema, ya sabes nos preocupamos por ti.

Asuka resoplo, -¡Preocupados un cuerno!, preocúpense por su vida, ¡de la mía me preocupo yo!

-Me gusta Kensuke para ti, tardaste, pero has hecho una buena elección…

Ayanami continuo hablando y Asuka se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por aplacar su frustración, ya no sabía si comenzar a gritar o dejar que Rei se aburriera y se fuera, sabía que mientras más tiempo le dedicara al asunto con Aida, mas pensaría en ello y como consecuencia comenzaría a darle una importancia que no merecía, mientras más se opusiera a las palabras de su amiga, mas insistiría Rei.

-Sabes por mucho tiempo no quise salir con nadie, y tu siempre me insistías en que debía disfrutar mi sexualidad. –Decía Rei, ese tema llamo la atención de la pelirroja, -¿sabes porque no lo hacía?, -Asuka negó, -porque tenía un ideal de hombre, tenía un molde a seguir, y buscaba en cada chico algo parecido a èl.

-¿Estás hablando de Shinji? –La interrumpió Asuka, Ayanami se ruborizó, -¿El era tu punto de comparación?, -Rei asintió, -Grrrss, himmel, no me vayas a narrar sus encuentros sexuales, porque recién comí y puedo vomitarme.

La peliazul la vio con expresión severa y Soryu añadió, -Vale, vale sigue, que esta interesante el cuentito, solo no detalles la parte pornográfica.

-Lo que te quiero decir, fue que perdí mucho tiempo, solo he tenido sexo con dos chicos en mi vida, Shinji fue el primero, cuando tenía 19.

-Espera tu dijiste que el primero fue aquel, Neji o como sea. –protesto Asuka.

-Pues mentí, porque lo mío con Shinji fue algo del momento, o eso pensó él, tenía miedo de perder su amistad o que tú te molestaras, así que le dije que no pasaba nada, seguimos como si nada, pero yo en secreto…

Una llamada que entro al móvil de Rei impidió que continuara con la historia, Ayanami tuvo que marcharse y Asuka se quedo allí, sola, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, y en que no quería pasar el resto de su vida, buscando un amante como Aida.

-No te convertirás en mi punto de comparación, no voy a medir cada aventura contigo, -dijo en la soledad de su oficina.

**.**

**.**

En la habitación de un hotel un hombre de lentes miraba la televisión acostado en la cama, hace dos horas que había llegado de su nuevo trabajo, y estaba agotado físicamente, a pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo físico, eso de estar sentado frente a un estúpido escritorio era mas cansón que correr un maratón, le dolía la espalda, las pompis y las manos de tanto sostener el mouse, hasta la vista le ardía de tanto mirar el monitor. Las horas en esa oficina se le hacían eternas.

-Mañana me llevare el PSP. –se dijo haciendo una nota mental, no podía buscar otro trabajo porque eso sería un desaire a las autoridades Japonesas que lo habían ayudado a establecerse, -Por lo menos debo aguantarme uno año. –recordó fastidiado.

Cambio varios canales hasta detenerse en un programa donde una chica guapa impartía una clase de aerobics, lo dejo allí solo para admirar el cuerpo de la mujer, y entonces recordó a la pelirroja y las palabras de esta, esa misma mañana.

-Soryu, Soryu, Soryu, que ganas de hacerte el amor. –suspiro abrazando una almohada.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez con esa almohada su teléfono repico, -¿Que hay Shinji?

-Esta noche Asuka piensa ir de casería, le dijo a Rei y a mí para vernos en el mismo bar del otro día, nosotros no pensamos ir, pero ella ya debe estar allá, esperándonos, tu deberías ir. –respondió del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Por supuesto!. –Exclamo brincando de un salto, -No la dejare cumplir su objetivo.

**.**

**.**

En el bar sentada frente a la barra, Asuka llevaba más de 35 minutos esperando a sus amigos, y los necesitaba presentes para poder demostrarles que nada había cambiado en ella, que seguía siendo la misma, y que todo lo que ahora estaban imaginando sobre ella era falso.

Apretó el pequeño vaso recordando la conversación de esa mañana con Rei, al parecer su amiga estaba segura de algo, _"y que ni se atreva a decirlo porque la…", _la pelirroja detuvo su pensamiento, _¿Qué exactamente podría hacerle a Rei?, _gruño al darse cuenta de que no tenia maneras de desquitarse.

La chica se sobresalto cuando una flor blanca apareció delante de sus ojos, por un momento se alegro al pensar que había encontrado un remplazo tan rápido, un hombre para restregárselos en la cara a Shinji y Rei, pero frunció el ceño al ver que la mano que sostenía la flor era dueña del causante de todo ese enredo.

Kensuke ignorando ese gesto se sentó en la silla vacía, al lado de la joven, la orquídea blanca quedo sobre la mesa, ella ni siquiera quiso tocarla. –¡hola!. –saludo en tono alegre.

-¿Que carajos haces aquí? –gruño ella, Aida ignorando ese comentario tan alentador dijo.

-En la antigüedad, -comenzó sin perder la calma, -cuando se libraban las batallas por tierra, cuerpo a cuerpo y alguno de los dos bandos quería rendirse, se alzaba una bandera blanca.

-¡Aida no me interesan tus cuentitos de guerras!. –se quejo ella.

Kensuke sonrió y continuo con su historia -y cuando se alzaba la bandera blanca, ambos bando dejaban de pelear, era una regla de honor y respeto, debían dejar de matarse –el chico alzo la orquídea blanca, -esta es mi bandera, pido la paz para esta guerra… aunque sea podríamos ser amigos.

Soryu lo miro a la cara, él sonrió mostrando sus dientes, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba ser amigo del otro, -de seguro el imbécil de Shinji te dijo que estaría aquí –gruño antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca.

-¡Qué va!, -intento negar, -parece que tu y yo tenemos una conexión tan fuerte, que algo me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

-¡Claro y ese algo se llama Rei!, -ironizo ella, Kensuke solo pidió una cerveza, -veras estoy acostumbrada a que hombres como tú, me fastidien después de una aventura, pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, no va a pasar NADA entre nosotros.

Aida hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la calma, _"que mujer mas terca"_ bebió largos tragos de la botella y luego dijo. –Nada que tenga que ver contigo es perder el tiempo, ya sabía que no conseguiría nada, solo no quería irme a dormir sin antes ver tu lindo rostro, más lindo que esta flor por cierto.

Asombrosamente a la ingeniosa pelirroja no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra hiriente, solo miro la orquídea con desconfianza como si esta fuera venenosa.

-No podía quedarme en casa pensando que tal vez hoy, un hombre distinto a mi tenga la dicha de hacerte suya, no puedo permitir eso.

-Ya, entonces eso era todo, me crees de tu propiedad por haber follado conmigo. –dijo ella con desprecio.

Kensuke levanto ambas cejas, él si la creía suya, _"¿Qué hay de malo en eso"_ pensó.

-Para mí no fue así, -se apresuro a responder, -yo te hice el amor como nunca lo había hecho, nunca me tome tantas molestias en complacer a una mujer, y fue retribuido de mejor forma, tu borrarte con tus besos cada rastro de Eliza, y mira que yo pensaba que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

Sonrió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza, y como ella se había quedado muda él añadió, -¿si notaste que hable en pasado?, estoy completamente seguro que durante catorce años ese lugar estuvo reservado para ti, y yo ni siquiera lo imaginaba y tu menos, pero ahora ya lo sabes.

Asuka quiso mandarlo a la mierda, porque sus palabras la confundían y también la conmovían, de repente sentía un loco impulso de renunciar a su promesa, y exigir ese lugar que supuestamente le pertenecía, pero no podía, la alemana sacudió la cabeza antes de que una ridícula película de romance se formara en su cabeza.

-Ya… todo eso suena muy bonito, -reconoció, -pero resulta que "yo decido", y mi última palabra es "nein", no quiero nada sexual ni amoroso contigo.

Eso le dolió bastante al chico, tanto que no dijo nada cuando la chica se marcho dejando la flor sobre la mesa.


	8. Yuri Suzuhara

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

_**Capitulo 8: **__**Yuri Suzuhara**_

**.**

**.**

-¡Grrrs!, ya basta ustedes dos repugnan,hacen que mi nivel de azúcar se eleve a limites peligrosos. –se quejo la pelirroja.

Los tres amigos se encontraban en casa de Rei sentados en la alfombra viendo una película en el Televisor 3D de 45 pulgadas de Ayanami, recién lo habían comprado y lo estaban estrenando, pero las contantes arrumacos de esos dos tenían a la pelirroja irritada.

Shinji abrazo a su novia que estaba sentada entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda del pecho del chico, -Quizás la próxima vez deberíamos invitar a Kensuke, para que tengas quien te abrace. –comento Ikari en tono burlón.

-Créeme que tengo para elegir, y aun así no necesito abrazos de nadie. –contesto ofendida, estaba harta de que la emparejaran con Aida.

Hacia una semana que Kensuke había dejado de insistir con ella, a veces mientras trabaja la pelirroja alzaba la vista esperando entrarlo allí, observándola en silencio, queriendo hablar con ella, pero eso solo era una reacción de su subconsciente, y tal vez su ego queriendo ser alabado, no admitirá jamás que quería que eso pasara.

El viernes por la tarde Asuka acompaño a Rei hacer algunas compras, como siempre compraron artículos de limpieza y ropa, descansaron en una cafetería, y todo iba bien hasta que Shinji se reunió con ella.

-¿Como soportas estar con esta molestia todo el día? –protesto Soryu.

-Rei, ella me llamo molestia. –se quejo él como un niño pequeño, la pelirroja bufo.

-El amor no es ninguna molestia, Shinji es un encanto de persona. –dijo Rei haciendo que Shinji volviera a iluminarse.

-¡Ja!, si él es un encanto, yo soy un ángel de los cielos. –ironizo la alemana.

Los siguientes días poco a poco la pelirroja se iba sintiendo cada vez mas separada de sus amigos, ellos simplemente estaban haciendo su vida en pareja ahora que ya no tenía que ocultarse, _"quizás si soy egoísta, pero jamás una envidiosa"_ pensaba cada vez que los miraba, le molestaban los cambios, y esos dos hacían planes de todo y aunque la incluían en muchos, ella ya no se sentía cómoda en medio.

**.**

**.**

Dos golpes en la puerta de la oficina de Rei, y la cabeza de la alemana se asomo, -Me voy, ¿quieres que te lleve o qué?

Rei cortando la llamada telefónica con una pequeña sonrisa miro a su amiga y dijo -A Shinji le dieron un acenso, pensamos celebrar hoy y contamos con tu presencia.

-¿En tu casa o la de él?

-La mía para que no te de flojera venir.

-No gracias, no me interesan los tríos. –respondió sarcástica.

Rei arrugo la frente, fue una verdadera molestia para la pelirroja llevar a Ayanami a comprar comida y luego bebidas, cuando finalmente llegaron, no estaba de humor para celebraciones, aun así la alemana se ducho y vistió con unos jeans ajustados, camiseta blanca y un pequeño chaleco de cuero rojizo, no podía arriesgarse a que alguno de los guapos compañeros de trabajo de Shinji la vieran desarreglada, aunque le dolía los pies se puso unas botas que la hacían ver sensual.

Si tenía suerte podía enrollarse con alguno, no tenia sexo desde aquella vez con Aida, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, se reconforto con la idea de que solo tenía que apartar a uno chico de la manada y llevárselo a su apartamento, que solo estaba a unos pasos.

-¡Amigo muchas felicidades!, ¡ahora sí que te vas a llenar!, cuando seas rico te acuerdas de mí.

Se escucharon las risas de todos y Asuka que estaba en la cocina de Rei se atraganto con la aceituna cuando reconoció la voz de Kensuke, lucho con la aceituna asesina hasta que logro tragársela, tardo otro rato mas en poder recuperarse de la patética situación, tomo aire antes de salir a donde se encontraban los demás, dispuesta a enfrentarse con Aida y volverlo a rechazar si este insistía en lo mismo.

Pasó a la sala y allí se encontró con que Kensuke venía acompañado de una chica pelinegra, y los demás hablaban con ella, Soryu maldijo que ninguno de los estúpidos compañeros de trabajo de Shinji hubiera llegado, _"debí suponer que Shinji lo invitaría"._ Entonces el chico le lentes la miro y le sonrió como si nada, como si ella no lo fuera rechazado de una manera cruel.

-Asuka… te ves muy guapa. –Saludo Aida con su habitual tono alegre.

-Vaya nadie me dijo que se podía traer pareja. –comento Soryu con su típico tono arrogante e indiferente.

Eso fue rápido, directo y al grano, Rei clavo su miraba en Asuka y Shinji levanto una ceja, la chica desconocida se incomodo y Kensuke ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Vaya!, ¿tú eres la otra piloto? –pregunto la acompañante de Kensuke.

Soryu arrugo la frente, -Asuka, ella es Yuri la hermana de Touji. –le presento Rei.

Le importaba un comino si era la hermana de Touji o del mismísimo presidente, no le gustaba que estuviera allí.

-Mucho gusto. –saludo hipócritamente la pelirroja.

En honor a su orgullo la pelirroja hizo gala de ser una excelente actriz, aunque por dentro estuviera enfadada por el hecho de que Kensuke le hubiera encontrado un reemplazo tan rápido, después de haberle asegurado de era la mujer de su vida, y ella ni siquiera tenía a nadie con quien desquitarse sexualmente.

-No, pues yo iba de salida, cuando Kensuke me pidió que lo acompañara. –decía Yuri. –a ustedes dos no las conocía, pero a Shinji si.

-Es cierto pero tenía la imagen de ti con cinco años, y mira ya eres toda una mujer. –respondió Ikari.

-¿Y te parezco guapa?

Rei y Asuka cruzaron miradas, -Si, pero no tanto como Rei. –contesto Shinji, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su novia.

-Chupa medias, -se burlo Kensuke, haciendo que Yuri y Ayanami rieran.

Soryu no le encontraba ninguna gracia a la situación, quizás era porque todo lo que viniera de parte de Yuri le iba a caer mal, le molestaba su risa, pero sobre todo quería desquitarse con Kensuke, sabía que si se lo proponía, podía acostarse con Aida esa misma noche y hacer que la otra lo mandara al diablo. Y así vengarse del chico, pero no lo iba hacer, no por respeto a la chica, sino porque juro no enrollarse con él y debía cumplir su palabra.

-Chicos tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes, nos vemos mañana –anuncio la alemana poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si aún es temprano. –dijo Kensuke, Asuka le lanzó una mirada asesina, que solo decía _"tu no me hables"._

La Alemana se marcho y la reunión continuo, apenas se fue llegaron varios de los amigos de Shinji, y como los demás estaban entretenidos atendiéndolos, Aida aprovecho la oportunidad para salir del apartamento, no muy lejos apenas a la puerta del frente.

Toco la puerta y espero como dos minutos hasta que Soryu abrió la puerta descalza, se veía más baja pero igual de hermosa, aun seguía con la misma ropa, ella le miro con ceño.

-Si sigues haciendo eso cada vez que me mires, te quedaran arrugas permanentes. –bromeo él.

Ella bufo, -¿Que quieres Aida? –pregunto de mala gana.

-Dejaste esto. –dijo entregándole unas carpetas.

-Bien, gracias.

Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta se apresuro a decir. –¿Me prestas tu baño?

-No funciona. –Invento, -y ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, tu regresa con tu novia.

-Vaya, sino fuera porque sé que no quieres nada sexual ni amoroso conmigo pensaría que estas celosa.

-¡¿Celosa yo?!, -exclamo ofendida, -¿y de ella?, por favor no es competencia para mí, además no tengo nada porque competir.

La cara de Aida más bien decía que no tenía que subestimar a la hermanita de Touji, y era verdad porque Kensuke encontraba a Yuri, sumamente atractiva, aunque seguía queriendo estar con Asuka.

-La verdad, no creí que traer a Yuri aquí armaría tanto revuelo, después de todo solo es una chica. –comento intentando aligerar el ambiente pesado.

-Créeme en mi caso no tiene relevancia alguna.

-Seguro. –respondió irónico, Asuka hizo otro intento por cerrar la puerta pero Kensuke metió el pie, lo que la hizo enfadarse de verdad.

-No me hagas llamar a seguridad. –le amenazo.

-¿Porque tienes tanto miedo a estar cerca de mi?

-¡Ja!, ¡¿miedo yo,?!, ¿y de ti?, -rió con burla, -no eres más que un patético, rogón que no…

La silencio de la única manera que podía, la apretó contra su cuerpo en un beso fiero, Asuka luchaba por soltarse, pero la fuerza del chico era superior a la suya, él avanzó dos pasos y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Dentro del apartamento la acorralo contra la puerta sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

Finalmente Asuka dejo de resistirse, porque la pasión que Kensuke ejercía era contagiosa, rodeo las caderas del hombre y a él la cama se le hacía muy lejos, camino de manera torpe hasta dejarse caer en el suave mueble.

Después de varios besos y caricias Asuka dejo de sacarle la camisa y Aida se detuvo un momento extrañado -No me pidas que me largue, porque no te lo voy a creer. –murmuro Kensuke, luego continuo besando el escote de Soryu.

-Es irónico, creí que eras diferente a los demás hombres, pero ahora veo que eres igual a todos, -estaba realmente decepcionada, quizás eso serviría para sacárselo de la cabeza, Aida al escucharla levanto la cabeza -El Kensuke que conocí en mi auto no le pondría los cuernos a su novia, o por lo menos eso me parecía.

-Tú me enloqueces Asuka, -Susurro buscando los labios de la chica, pero ella esquivo el beso.

-Ya déjalo Aida, se me han quitado las ganas.

La sinceridad de Soryu le hizo sentirse mal, y supo que debía aclarar las cosas, -Ese Kensuke y el de ahora somos él mismo, Yuri aun no es mi novia, está en una relación complicada con un hombre que no la valora, yo ni siquiera le he tocado un cabello.

-¿Y quieres que te crea?

-Es la verdad,-dijo con sinceridad, -puedes preguntárselo si quieres, es la única verdad… la única verdad, -murmuro varias veces, besando el cuello de la mujer.

Tal parece que decidió creerle porque Kensuke busco sus labios y ella no le rechazo, Soryu le revolvía el pelo mientras se besaban ahora con más vehemencia…

En ese momento Asuka no recordaba ninguna promesa, él tampoco sabía de ese juramento que lo condenaba, Aida se quito la camisa y Soryu con ambas manos acaricio el torso desnudo del chico hasta llegar al cinturón, lo desabrocho mientras Kensuke atacaba su cuello con mordiscos y besos.

-¡Kensuke abre la puerta se que estas allí! –gritaba Yuri del otro lado de la puerta, propinándole golpes a la puerta.

Los dos se detuvieron, la alemana miro a Kensuke con tanto odio que al chico le quedo claro que nunca más volverían a los besos.

-¡Quítate!, -gruño la pelirroja, lo empujo haciendo que Aida cayera al suelo, él aprovecho la posición para ubicar sus lentes que instantes atrás dejo caer-¡dijiste que no era tu novia y allí esta llamándote como una histérica!.

Mientras Asuka lo maldecía a él no le quedo más remedio que arreglarse las ropas, tenía ganas de decirle a la pelirroja, que si se quedaban en silencio Yuri se cansaría y se largaría.

-Ven vamos a aclarar esto de una vez–dijo Kensuke.

-¡Suéltame estúpido!.

Él no le hizo caso, tiro de la pelirroja hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió allí estaba Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos, y para empeorar todo se echo a sus brazos apenas lo vio, el fuerte agarre del hombre impidió que Asuka pudiera largarse. –¿qué sucede, porque estas llorando?. –pregunto preocupado.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara?, después de suponer que no estábamos precisamente hablando allá adentro. –respondió la pelirroja con rabia.

-Es Michael.. m-me llamaron del hospital… tuvo un accidente en la moto, llévame por favor, no me dejes sola.

La pobre chica era un mar de lágrimas y nervios, que hizo que Kensuke se conmoviera.

-La llevare con su novio tú y yo hablaremos después. –le dijo a la pelirroja.

-¡Eso es, lárgate y no vuelvas!

Le grito Asuka antes que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas, veinte minutos después llegaron al hospital, preguntaron por el novio de Yuri y los enviaron a la habitación 601, a Kensuke no le apetecía entrar a verlo, pero ella le insistió tanto en que la acompañara que no pudo negarse.

El tal Michael era un hombre rubio, apuesto y de padres extranjeros, acababan de sacarlo de una operación en la pierna derecha, pero aun así compartía habitación con otras dos personas con diferentes traumas físicos, Kensuke había visto cosas peores en los campos de entrenamientos y en misiones contra guerrilleros terroristas, pero nunca le gusto estar rodeado de heridos.

-¿Y cómo fue el accidente? –pregunto Aida al rato mas por educación que por interés, Yuri permanecía a un lado de la camilla tomando la mano de su novio.

-Un maldito camión, el hijo de puta intento pasarme y en el intento me choco, deja que me recupere que le arrancare los huevos…

Así continuo con una larga lista de insultos, Kensuke noto que el 97 % de las palabras que decía eran groserías o obscenidades, cosas que no se decían en presencia de una dama, no podía crees que la hermanita de Touji terminara con un hombre vulgar y hablador.

"_Touji amigo, se que quieres que la aleje de este cabrón, pero no sé cómo hacerlo", _pensó mirando el techo,_ "ya ves ella está loca por él, y para ser sincero yo lo estoy de Asuka", "Si, aquella odiosa insoportable, no estaría mal si me echaras una mano con eso, estas allá en el cielo rodeado de hadas de los dientes, y angelitas preciosas, mándame a Cupido y haz que Soryu se enamore de mi._

-Faltan dos operaciones y necesitan donantes de sangre, -las palabras de Yuri lo volvieron a la realidad.

La vista fija de los dos sobre él lo hizo entender lo que querían, -Es una pena que yo no pueda donar sangre, recién tuve hepatitis. –invento Kensuke.

"_Que se muera"_ pensó Aida, Yuri se entristeció y él casi cambio de opinión pero no lo hizo, -podrían ofrecerle dinero a la gente para que lo haga, allá en Rusia es una práctica común y legal.

-No podría pagar tantos, ya sabes que gano el mínimo. –se lamento la chica.

-De seguro Michael tiene amigos que se ofrecerán como donantes gratis. –Comento en tono amistoso ajustándose las gafas, el otro torció la boca, -¿iré a la cafetería, quieres que te traiga algo? –le pregunto a la joven.

-Un café por favor. –contesto ella.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con doble de todo.

-¡Michel no puedes comer esas cosas! –le reprendió ella.

-Ese medico de pacotilla no va a decidir qué es lo que comeré, -replico el rubio miro a Kensuke y agrego, -además el amigo aquí presente conseguirá traérmela de contrabando, ¿Verdad?

-Seguro. –respondió Aida con ironía.

"_Seguro que te mueres",_ pensó divertido, era una lástima que no podía cometer ese crimen, no iba a pagar cárcel por una basura como esa. Cuando salía por la puerta escucho que Michel decía.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese tipo?, no me agrada, sabes que no me gusta que otros samureen a mi nena.

Kensuke ni se molesto en escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, continuo su camino hasta la cafetería del hospital, allí se tomo su tiempo para comer, al rato se aprecio Yuri, traía una cara de preocupación que hasta parecía que le hubiera caído diez años mas encima.

Aida ya iba por su cuarto sándwich, era bien sabido por sus colegas militares que Kensuke gastaba un dineral en comida, tenía un estomago sin fondo, pero como se ejercitaba todos los días no aumentaba de peso.

-El mejorara no te preocupes. –la tranquilizo Aida, hizo una seña a la mesonera y esta trajo la cartilla de menú. –vamos pide algo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que estás haciendo dieta?, porque ahí sí que estarías perdiendo el tiempo, con todo respeto, estas bastante buena para ser sincero.

Logro hacerla sonreír, -me preocupa lo de los donantes, la operación debe ser rápido antes de que pierda los nervios de la pierna derecha, Michael no tiene muchos amigos, en realidad no tiene amigos, y yo bueno… solo tengo dos amigas y ninguna puede donar, y no sé qué hacer porque tienen que ser doce donantes y no lo operaran hasta que los consiga, son políticas del hospital.

Kensuke miro el cielo estrellado a través de las ventanas de cristal, _"Touji, brother no puedo ver a tu hermana sufriendo, lo siento pero tendré que ayudar al plasta", _

-Yuri no te preocupes, -dijo él tomando la mano de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos, -yo conseguiré esos donantes, ahora come algo, que te vas a quedar en el hueso.

-¿En serio los conseguirás? –pregunto ilusionada.

-Te doy mi palabra de hombre que lo hare.


	9. Si fueras mi novia

**Capitulo 9: Si fueras mi novia**

**.**

**.**

Fuera de una sala del hospital, se podía apreciar una fila de doce hombres jóvenes vestidos con traje militar, las enfermeras cuchicheaban entre ellas comentando cual era el más guapo de todos, o cual era el más sexy, Kensuke les esperaba sentado en un banco, para asegurase de que cumplieran con la misión.

-¡Señor!, ¡gracias capitán!. –gradeció unos de ellos haciendo el saludo militar.

-Baja la voz, no quiero que se enteren que les he pagado para venir. –dijo Kensuke mirando a los alrededores. –y recuerden esta misión es ultra secreta.

Una hora después ya se estaba llevando a cabo la operación de Michael, los militares se marcharon y Kensuke pasó a la sala de espera para saludar a Yuri antes de irse a trabajar.

-¡Kensuke!. –lo saludo abrazándolo, -no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste, de verdad no tiene precio.

"_Si lo tiene, fue todo un mes de mi salario", _pensó él respondiendo al abrazo, -yo si se como me lo agradecerás.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto ella soltándolo.

"_Con sexo" _gritaron sus hormonas alborotadas_, _y vaya que a él también le gustaría, pero no era capaz de decirle algo así, -me harás una de esas tartas que tanto hablas.

-¡Claro que sí!.

Kensuke se marcho a su trabajo, ahora aparte de trabajar en la oficina evaluando expedientes, también se encargaba de entrenar a un grupo de **cadetes**, eso le ayudaba a relajarse. A la hora del almuerzo condujo hasta la empresa de la pelirroja.

Se supone que había quedado en hablar con ella, el día del accidente del plasta, pero ya desde eso hacían pasado dos días y la verdad no había tenido tiempo de buscarla, y como no quería que ella se hiciera falsas idea, tenía que solucionar eso ya mismo.

-¿Como que se fue a un congreso? –pregunto Aida desilusionado.

-Sí, se fue ayer, pero regresara en cuatro días. –le contestó Rei mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-¿Pero donde es ese congreso? –insistió él.

-Ella te gusta bastante, ¿verdad?-pregunto repentinamente, Kensuke se ruborizo levemente.

-Pues yo tampoco le soy indiferente. –contesto con sequedad, no quería le saliera con la canción de que se olvidara de la pelirroja, como ya le había dicho Shinji.

Rei sonrió, -Lo sé, si insistes un poco mas ella terminara aceptándote, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar con ella?.

-¿Cómo qué tan lejos? –pregunto confundido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿te interesa solo el sexo o ella en general?, porque se de hombres que se vuelven locos por mujeres y al poco tiempo las abandonas rompiéndole el corazón.

Kensuke arrugo la frente, nuevamente esa acusación que lo metía en el mismo saco con todos los demás hombres, era verdad que existía un fuerte rumor que los militares tenían novias en cada pueblo, y bueno podía garantizar que era cierto, pero en su caso no, pensó en si debía contarle a la chica sobre su fobia a las prostitutas.

-Me interesa todo de ella, me supongo que es normal que no me creas, porque recién me estas conociendo, se que Asuka es una persona difícil, me tomara mucho tiempo conquistarla, pero ella lo vale, llegare tan lejos como ella me permita, si fuera por mi me casaría con ella antes que tú con Shinji.

**.**

**.**

Kensuke regreso al trabajo, Rei le había dado unos consejos que le parecían bastantes extraños, pero los tomaría en cuenta cuando Asuka regresara, los cuatro días de espera fueron eternos y fastidiosos, no hacía más que ir del trabajo al hotel y del hotel al hospital, no sabía cuando de pronto se había hecho tan amigo de Yuri, parte de él se sentía obligado a cuidarla como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo, y era extraño porque la primera vez que la vio, había quedado deslumbrado por su belleza y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos acostarse con ella.

"_¿Sera posible que realmente estoy enamorado?",_ sonrió por lo ridículo que había sonado eso en su cabeza.

-¡Otra más! , no era necesario ya te dije que estamos pago. –se sorprendió Kensuke aceptado un Pay de limón que le entrego Yuri.

Los dos estaban en la cafetería del hospital, -Pues acostúmbrate porque lo hare el resto de mis días.

-Vaya, pero si es así, harás que me vuelva diabético.

-¿Entonces prefieres comida salada?

-Lo preferiría, ¡amo la comida!, pero prefiero que no lo hagas, -la chica apretó los labios era obvio que se sentía despreciada, -pues veras no dejo de sentirme mal por Touji.

-¿Touji? –Repitió extrañada, -que tiene que ver mi hermanito. –agrego entristeciéndose al recordar a su familiar muerto.

-Touji siempre decía, oye no veas mucho a mi hermanita solo tiene cinco años.

-¿En serio te decía eso? –pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí, estaba loco de remate, mira que ponerme de pedófilo, cuando yo solo pensaba en videojuegos.

Los dos rieron un rato recordando al chico deportista, antes de irse al hotel Kensuke acompaño a Yuri al cuarto donde tenían a Michael, ya no le caía tan mal, a pesar de su vocabulario vulgar, el novio de Yuri se estaba comportando de manera más amable con la chica.

Y eso había que tomarlo en cuenta, ya que Yuri estaba tan alegre, y a Kensuke le gustaba que la gente a su alrededor fueran felices, cuando entraron a la habitación lo que vieron lo dejo sin palabras, de no haber venido hablando tal vez fuera escuchado los suaves gemiditos.

Y es que Michael aun estando con una pierna enyesada y colgado de una cuerda que venía del techo, estaba gozando de una manera que daba envidia, una enfermera muy bonita al verlos se vio un tremendo susto, en el intento por bajarse de la camilla tumbo la bandeja de la comida.

-¡Ahora sí que no la cuentas! –grito Yuri empujando a la enfermera para luego echarse encima del rubio, Kensuke se quedo paralizado viendo como su amiga intentaba estrangular al hombre.

"_Touji se ha hecho justicia, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?"_

Kensuke sonreía mirando el techo cuando–Ah, aayuda, auxilio, -suplicaba Michael, Aida miro a su alrededor y envista que estaban solo ellos tres supuso que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él.

-Lo siento, mañana tengo que trabajar y tengo que irme a descansar. –se disculpo saliendo del cuarto.

Esa misma noche Asuka regresaba a su adorado apartamento apenas hubo temido la llave en la cerradura, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, ella se giro para encontrarse con Rei sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Amiga, estoy tan feliz, mira –extendió una mano y Asuka pudo ver un hermoso añillo con un brillante azul, -Shinji me ha pedido formalmente que sea su esposa, fue durante un recital, seis niñitas bailarinas de ballet danzaban alrededor de nosotros mientras Shinji se arrodillaba frente a mí, todo fue muy lindo. –contaba Rei ilusionada.

-¡Qué bueno!, aunque me parece algo cursi, pero hay que admitir que el kid tiene imaginación. –comento la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

Ayanami fijándose en eso le pregunto, -¿y qué tal el congreso?

-Normal, le ofrecí empleo a una chica que conocí allá, es una completa friki, pero es una genio, trabajara conmigo en el laboratorio.

-¿Y eso?, tu nunca quisiste que te buscara una ayudante.

-Cierto, pero esta empollona me cayó bien, dale un buen sueldo y dile que se compre ropa nueva, -respondió la pelirroja empujando la puerta Rei la siguió porque aun tenía muchas cosas por contarle.

-Ah, no, eso se lo dirás tú, -protesto Rei, Asuka bufo dejando la pequeña maleta a un lado, para luego dejarse caer en el mueble.

-Conocí un hombre. –dijo Soryu repentinamente.

-¡Ay no!, -se preocupo Rei.

-Es guapo, alto, inteligente y tengo su tarjeta. –añadió sonriente.

-Dime por favor que no te has enrollado con él.

-Aun no, recién lo conocí en el avión, pero ten por seguro que lo llamare.

Rei leyó la tarjeta y dijo –¡Un cirujano plástico!, definitivamente no quieres salir con él, -la alemana arrugo la frente, -si es cirujano plástico, no tardara en comenzar a criticar tu cuerpo.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi cuerpo? –gruño Asuka.

-Nada, pero ellos nunca están conforme, comenzara con un retoque por aquí, otro por allá, y luego terminaras traumada.

-¡Mein gott!, no creí que fueras tan envidiosa.

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día, Asuka solo fue a trabajar un par de horas en la tarde, luego de cerrar el laboratorio, salió del edificio marcando en su móvil el número de la tarjeta del hombre del avión. Se llevo el aparato al oído pero el sonido de una bocina la hizo alzar la vista.

Y allí estaba él, en su camioneta azul, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, -Hoy no, no tengo humor para aguantarte, has la cola Aida y piérdete.

Kensuke bajo del auto y se apoyo en el con las manos en los bolsillos, -No vengo como tu pretendiente, vengo como amigo, así que no me toca hacer cola.

Soryu bufo, -vine a convidarte a ir al cine. –agrego él.

-¿Convidarme?

-Sí, cada quien paga lo suyo, ya sabes si yo invito luego pensare que estamos en una cita, y entonces tal vez intente besarte.

-Buen intento, pero no caeré en ese truco, -respondió ella luego continuo su camino hacia su auto.

-Aburrida.

Asuka se detuvo seco.

-¿cómo se llamaste?-le desafío a repetirlo.

Kensuke camino hacia ella, alzo un brazo para tocar su hombro pero ella lo movió, -quiero pensar que no eres una obsesionada con el trabajo, pero con esto me lo estas comprobando.

Una hora después estaban haciendo la cola para comprar las entradas, -si fueras mi novia no tuvieras que pagar tu entrada.

-Créeme que no hace falta, tengo bastante dinero.

Ahora hacían la cola para comprar el combo de cotufas y refrescos, -ves si fueras mi novia, ya estarías cómodamente esperándome allá, -señalo la sala 7, -y yo te llevaría todo lo que me hubiese pedido.

-No me molesta hacer cola. –mintió ella, odiaba hacer colas.

Pasaron a la sala y buscaron asientos en la parte trasera, ya sentados y con sus bandejas en las piernas vieron los promos de las próximas películas en estreno.

-Quiero ver esa película, -comento la pelirroja.

-Te invitaría a verla, pero no eres mi novia –respondió Kensuke.

La escucho bufar antes de decir, -para cuando la estrenen ya tendré novio.

-¿Eso fue una insinuación?.-pregunto sonriendo como un hiena.

-Nada que ver, no tienes idea de lo genial que la pase en Beijing.–concluyo con un gran suspiro.

Kensuke la miro receloso, y cuando la película comenzó no tenía idea de nada, una idea le estaba taladrando el cerebro, Asuka comía cotufas como una loca, la película era una comedia y aun así al chico nada le daba gracia.

-Cof, cofs. –tocio la pelirroja atorada con las cotufas, Kensuke le ofreció de su propio refresco, pues ella ya se había tomado el que le correspondía.

-M..me, extraña que me ofrezcas del tuyo aun sin ser mi novio. –se burlo ella.

Aida no respondió se fue al baño y luego salió a comprar agua, la pelirroja lo espero y espero y él no regreso, cuando la película termino salió de la sala no podía creer que Kensuke la fuera dejado abandonada.

-Estúpido idiota, seguro se ha ido porque no soy su novia. –comento remedando la voz de castaño.

-¡Aquí estoy! –saludo él apoyado en una columna.

-¿Por qué demonios no regresaste? –le regaño enojada.

-Salí a comprar agua y extravié mi otra mita, así que no pudo volver a entrar. –Explico con sencillez. –¿Quieres comer un helado o algo? –propuso él.

-¡No!, -respondió obstinada, -¡no es una cita!,

-No pensaba pagar el tuyo, –respondió Aida con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Grrsss! –grito perdiendo la paciencia, -¿Sabes qué?, ¡ERES UN PATÁN!

Ella se fue directo a la parada de taxis murmurado improperios contra el chico, Kensuke se quedo paralizado, la idea de Rei de pronto le pareció absurda, se suponía que la pelirroja debía notar la diferencia entre tenerlo de amigo, a tenerlo de pretendiente, ella tenía que preferir la segunda, _"esto no está funcionando"._

Se acerco a la chica con cautela y le dijo -Te llevare a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-¡Ok. ok!, ¡pero te pagare por eso!.

Kensuke reprimió una sonrisa, _"que orgullosa es"_ en treinta minutos ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja, Aida se apresuro a bajarse y abrirle la puerta, cosa que a ella le extraño muchísimo, después de la actitud tan mísera con que la trato hace unas horas.

-Mañana te llevare al trabajo ya que dejaste tu carro en la empresa por mí.

-¡Ja!, ¿qué te has creído?, lo hice porque quise. –replico ofendida.

Kensuke rechazo su dinero, -Podrías pagarme permitiéndome usar tu baño.

-No estás ni tibió si creíste que te dejaría entrar. –Kensuke sonrió de lado.

-Tenía que intentarlo… oye Asuka cuando diste que la pasaste genial en Beijing,te referías a que conociste a alguien, ¿quizás algún hombre? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella sonrió al comprender que fue "eso" lo que le amargo la existencia al chico.

-Efectivamente, -confirmo confiada.

Kensuke sintió como si lo golpearan en la cabeza, -bien pasare por ti mañana.

-No lo hagas, me iré con Rei.

-No tengo amigas, pero si las tuviera, me despediría así de ellas, -Aida sé acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió.

-Eres insoportable como amigo.

-Gracias-respondió alegre.

-No vuelvas a convidarme a ningún lugar.

Ella se alejo con una sonrisa burlona, entro al edificio y Kensuke se quedo allí pensando en sus palabras, miro el cielo oscuro, sonrió y dijo. –¿viste eso Touji?, ella no me quiere de amigo, me quiere de novio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya solo faltan dos capítulos para el final.


	10. Una odiosa sorpresa

**N/A: **Aquí el capitulo penúltimo.

.

* * *

"**Orgullosa & Necia" **

**By ASUKA02**

** Capitulo 10: Una odiosa sorpresa**

**.**

**.**

Como todos los lunes Asuka llego a su lugar de trabajo sin ningún percance, estaciono su Ferrariy bajo del auto, se sentía orgullosa de poder decir que ese pequeño edificio frente a ella, le pertenecía, ya la deuda estaba cancelada, y definitivamente eso había que celebrarlo, entro a la compañía decidida a buscar a Rei, obviamente Ayanami ya estaba enterada de la buena noticia ya que ella misma hizo la transacciones bancarias.

Pero la Alemana quería festejarlo a tempranas horas, al caminar por los pasillos noto que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, generalmente siempre atraía la mirada de sus empleados, pero estos nunca se atrevían a cuchichear a sus espaldas, hoy si lo hacían.

-Buenos días doctora. –le saludaban las chicas en tono alegre y con sonrisas risueñas.

-Guten morgen.

Respondió extrañada, los hombres la miraban con gestos tristes, decidida a no malgastar un pensamiento en ese extraño suceso llego al área donde se encontraba su oficina.

-¡Buenos días doctora! –la saludaron su secretaria y la de Rei.

-¿Que tenemos para voy? –pregunto la pelirroja desconfiando de esas amplias sonrisas que le dedicaban ambas chicas.

-Nada importante, hasta podría tomarse el día libre. –respondió su secretaria.

-Sí, yo te doy el día libre. –anuncio Ayanami acercándose a ellas.

-¿Tu?, déjate de bobadas.

Repico la alemana, decidida a no dejar que le fastidiaran el día, entro a la oficina, encendió la luz y lo que vio la impacto.

-Pero que demo…

Apenas había espacio para caminar, la oficina estaba llena de flores, Tulipanes, Jazmines, Amapolas, Calas rojas, y otras de las cuales no sabía su nombre,cerró la puerta al notar que estaba paraba como una idiota frente al hermoso jardín. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a tras, porque sabía que Rei debía estar allí con una sonrisa burlona.

No necesitaba mirar las tarjetas para saber quién las había enviado, solo conocía a uno que era capaz de hacer tamaña tontería, gracias a dios las persianas estaban cerradas, de lo contrario cualquiera podría ver que no estaba para nada enojada por la invasión de flores, alargo el brazo y tomo la tarjeta mas grande, solo decía.

"Te envió un beso" la chica reunió todas las tarjetas y se abrió espacio entre los arreglos florales para ocupar el asiento detrás de su escritorio, y allí comenzó a leerlas. Todas decían un mensaje.

"en tus labios", "en tu cuello", "en tus pechos", "en tu ombligo"…

Asuka dejo de leerlas al entender a donde iba la cosa, suspiro llevándose las manos a la cara, _"¿qué voy hacer contigo?" _la chica abrió los ojos y noto que su monitor ya estaba encendido, en la pantalla como fondo de escritorio y para que no le quedaran más dudas, había una foto postal de Kensuke con una sonrisa radiante, y bajo la foto una nota que decía.

"Deja que sea yo quien te bese y no las flores, déjame amarte"

La primera reacción de Asuka fue gruñir, -Diablos te metiste en mi cama, en mi cabeza y ahora en mi computadora, te odio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla pudo leer el nombre _"Kensuke Aida" _la pelirroja no quiso contestarle,estaba abrumada con la multitud de aromas y sentimientos, el corazón le latía muy rápido, y no sabía cómo sobrellevar ese nuevo sentimiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Porque no contesta?

Se preguntaba Kensuke preocupado, dejo a un lado su móvil, calculaba que a esa hora ya la pelirroja debía haber descubierto su sorpresa, "_¿será que no le gusto?"._

-Touji creo que exagere.

Su manía de hablar solo y a un amigo muerto, un día terminaría llevándolo al manicomio, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, y por ella atravesó Yuri Suzuhara.

-¡hola chico lindo!

-Yuri me has asustado. –replico con una mano al pecho.

-¿Y eso porque?... ¿Acaso te parezco tan fea?

La voz de Yuri le sonó terriblemente sensual y el hecho de que ella se acercara más de lo habitual lo puso inquieto.

-¿Eh?, claro, claro que no, eres preciosa.

Yuri sonrió, -¿te parezco preciosa?, -él asintió lentamente, -sabes cuando estaba con Michael, él nunca me dijo algo tan bonito, tú en cambio eres tan distinto a él, -las manos de la chica masajeando sus hombros lo pusieron muy tenso.

-¡Yai!, ¿y qué te trajo por aquí? –pregunto Aida poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Solo vine a visitarte, y a contarte que corrí a Michael de mi casa. –explico ella.

-¿En serio?... ¡vaya!, supongo que debe estar furioso.

-Que va, se fue feliz, con esa enfermera regalada, -dijo con desprecio.

-Ah, bueno… ya te llegara tu príncipe.

-Supongo que sí.

Ella se perdió varios segundo en los ojos marrones del chico, tras un silencio incomodo para él, Kensuke quiso aclararle que ese príncipe no era él, por si a las mosca ella pensaba eso, era algo que no venia al caso pero lo dijo.

-¿Recuerdas a Soryu?, -ella asintió, -estoy loco por ella, y desde hace días estoy intentando conquistarla, hoy le envié un centenar de flores a la oficina, ¿crees que fue algo exagerado?.

-oh, vaya, eso es… hermoso, bueno ya debo ir a trabajar, estoy trabajando por turnos rotativos.

-¿Y cómo va eso? –pregunto él fingiendo que no notaba la incomodidad de la chica.

-Es un poco molesto, pero la paga lo vale, suerte con Soryu.

Yuri se fue y era muy probable que después de esa conversación no la viera en mucho tiempo, llamaron a la puerta y él se dirigió a abrirla, era uno de sus cadetes.

**.  
**

**.**

Más tarde en la oficina de Asuka.

-Las mandaste a sacar todas. –Se lamento Rei, -eran tan bonitas.

-Era demasiado polen. –respondió con seriedad. –¡hey!, ¿cuándo logramos reunir tanto dinero para pagar el préstamo?

Ayanami noto que Asuka solo quería entretenerla para que no le hablara de Kensuke, -Bueno últimamente mas empresas nos han contratado, gracias a las buenas referencias, la gente confía en nosotros, fue buena idea eso de independizarnos, ya no tenemos que compartir ganancias con los alemanes.

-Lo alemanes son unos genios. –presumió Asuka, haciendo que la otra riera.

**Dos días después…**

La friki que conoció en Beijing ya formaba parte de la nomina y Asuka le había encargado parte de sus investigaciones, la chica era obediente pero sobre todo respetuosa, una cualidad que la pelirroja apreciaba ya que para chismosos tenía a sus dos amigos.

-Kiona, encárgate del resto iré por un café.

-Si Doctora.

El café que preparaban en la compañía no era de su agrado, tampoco le gustaba mesclase con sus empleados, -Frikis reprimidos. –murmuraba entre dientes.

Podía soportar que hombres guapos la desnudasen con la mirada, pero hombres feos no. La alemana saco el auto del estacionamiento y condujo a la cafetería que quedaba a dos calles.

Mientras tanto Kensuke estacionaba su camioneta frente al edificio blanco donde trabajaba la pelirroja, Rei al verlo lo saludo alzando la mano y espero a que Aida se acercara.

-Hola, ¿como estas? –saludo Aida.

-Algo estresada, he perdido archivos importantes y el técnico no puede venir hasta mañana, imagino que viniste a buscar a Asuka, le avisare que estas aquí.

-No vine a ver a Soryu, más bien quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –repitió extrañada.

-Si, si quieres te puedo echar una mano con la computadora, se mucho de ellas. –se ofreció amablemente.

Rei acepto y los dos entraron a la empresa, mas tarde cuando Asuka regresaba lo primero que vio fue la camioneta de Kensuke, estacionada en "su" lugar_, "¿Que riñones sea creído?". _Bajo del auto decidida a darle una paliza, nadie jamás se había atrevido a quitarle su lugar.

-¿Es que no sabe leer?. –murmuraba entre dientes.

Bajo la camioneta azul, había unas letras amarillas e inmensas que decían "presidencia" y claro que Kensuke las vio, pero no le importo, lo busco en los pasillos y la cafetería pero no había rastros de él, creyendo que se había atrevido a contaminar el laboratorio, se asomo pero tampoco estaba allí.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-le pregunto a su ayudante del otro lado del cristal.

La chica le mostro el pulgar y Asuka sonrió, fastidiada entro a la oficina con los puños preparados por si estaba aquí.

-Qué demonios. –murmuro sin comprender ya que él tampoco estaba allí.

Como mujer muy ocupada que era olvido el asunto, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se presentaría en su oficina con alguna historia inventada, mientras que eso sucediera encendió su computador.

Dentro de la oficina de Rei, que por cierto quedaba a solo pasos, Kensuke seguía frente al monitor presionando diferentes teclas en el teclado, estaba ahí para averiguar en qué situación estaba con la pelirroja, ya que ella en dos días no se había manifestado y él tampoco quería presionarla, pero la angustia ya lo carcomía.

-¿Y que querías hablar conmigo?

El chico se ajusto los lentes incomodo, no sabía cómo hacer su pregunta sin que sonara mal, así que solo las dijo. –¿Sabes si Asuka se acostó con alguien después de mí?.

Rei lo miro impresionada y Kensuke se apresuro a continuar, -me refiero a que ella me dijo que conoció a un hombre en Beijing,y que la paso genial y bueno… se que puede hacerlo con quien quiera pero…

-¿Quieres saber si estás perdiendo el tiempo con ella? –completo Ayanami, él asintió, -tranquilo sigues siendo el ultimo.

Por primera vez se alegraba de ser el último en algo, su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de miedo cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la causante de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se extraño la pelirroja, Kensuke no pudo más que sonreír mostrando sus dientes.

-Me ayuda con la computadora. –se apresuro a intervenir Rei.

-¿Acaso no tenemos un técnico?-gruño Soryu.

-El pobre está enfermo, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?.

"_Sí, quiero desquitarme con Aida así que sal y cierra la puerta"_ la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza recordando su condenado juramento, le entrego varias hojas a Rei y dijo.

-Solo fírmalos, es el contrato de Kiona, ya lo firmo y yo también solo faltas tú. –contesto tamboreando una pierna con impaciencia.

-¡Ya termine! –Anuncio alegre el de lentes, Asuka lo miro y él no pudo resistirse a fastidiarla un poco. -Soryu, como tú eres la jefa tienes que darme una recompensa por salvar archivos importantes, ¿qué tal una cita hoy en la noche?.

Rei fingió recoger los papeles y Asuka la reprendió con la mirada, -Yo seré la jefa, pero Rei es la que se encarga del dinero, así pídele que te pague.

-Recordé que tengo que hablar con los empleados del segundo piso, pero ustedes tranquilos están en su casa –anuncio Rei, luego salió dejándolos solos.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?

-No estuvo mal. –respondió con indiferencia la extranjera.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad? –pregunto ilusionado.

-Nicht.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo con que me des una oportunidad? –protesto él.

-Es sencillo no quiero hacerlo.

Kensuke se pudo de pie con parsimonia, trono sus dedos miro a la chica y dijo -Ok lo acepto.

-¿Lo aceptas? –repitió extrañada.

-Lo acepto, -confirmo con amargura, -no voy a convertirme en una molestia para ti, tampoco hare que Shinji y Rei sientan lastima por mí, así que, aquí lo dejo, -camino hasta la puerta la vio una última vez y añadió, -y disculpa por haberte molestado.

Kensuke salió y Asuka se quedo allí, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra, el resto de la tarde no tuvo cabeza para concentrarse en nada.

-Necesito una copa, ¿me acompañas? –le propuso a asistente.

-Lo siento Doctora pero mi novio llega hoy y debo esperarlo en el aeropuerto, en otra oportunidad si la acompaño con mucho gusto, aunque yo no consumo debidas alcohólicas.

"_¿Qué?, hasta la friki tiene novio" _pensó escandalizada la alemana, -Tranquila, nos vemos el lunes.

Su joven ayudante había establecido en su contrato, que solo trabajaba de Lunes a Viernes, porque necesitaba los fines de semana para hacerle terapia a su hermanito menor, esa chica tenía una vida bastante comprometida, no la envidiaba para nada.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Asuka se fue al bar de siempre, pidió un martini mientras le preparaban algo de comer, la chica se prometió a si misma que a partir de la semana siguiente se tomaría los sábado y domingo libres, _"¿aunque no sé para qué?", "quizás me inscriba en algún club"._

Si, ya no sería una obsesionada con el trabajo, Kensuke podía ser feliz con cualquier mujer, ese pensamiento la fastidio toda la mañana, después de que él se marchara, _"yo también seré feliz"._

Las risas de dos mujeres la hicieron dirigir su atención a una esquina, las reconoció, eran bailarinas que animaban el Bar, pero al no ser la hora de sushow,Asuka supuso que llegaban temprano para practicar, de todos modos el lugar estaba cerrado, a ella la dejaron entrar solo porque era amiga del dueño.

-Mmm… pero que duro estas.

Soryu echo la espalda hacia atrás para ver de quien hablaban, y la mandíbula le llego la piso al ver de quien se trababa, una furia se encendió dentro de ella, y sin siquiera pensarlo se presento delante de la odiosa escena.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Rugió la alemana, él hombre y las dos mujeres la miraron sin comprender, -¡muévete que nos vamos! –tiro de la chaqueta de Kensuke y este no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Miren eslamujer de la quehablaba! –anuncio casi gritando, estaba borracho como una cuba.

-Tranquilo papito nosotras te protegeremos. –le dijo la que era castaña, Kensuke soltó una risita tonta, -mmm.. Deberás esta reduro papi, -agrego manoseando el muslo de Aida.

-Duro estoy en otraspartes. –balbuceo él.

Otra vez volvía a reír como tonto, Asuka no lo soporto más, no solo se dejaba manosear, sino que Aida actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí. -¡KENSUKE!, ¡nos vamos ahora! –grito propinándole empujones para que se parara de la butaca.

-¡Nooo, yomequedo! –gruño alzando la voz.

-Déjalo, él está con nosotras. –intervino la bailarina que era morena.

-¡Nada de eso, o te mueves o te mueves!.

Asuka volvía a tirar de su chaqueta y Kensuke se reía tontamente, aunque quisiera pararse no podía estaba mareado, la pelirroja dejo de jalarlo, y mientras pensaba en una manera de sacarlo de allí, Aida acerco su cabeza a una de sus acompañantes, la chica morena y le dijo.

-Llevo unmes sin sexo y antes de eso dos años.

Las dos mujeres jadearon asombradas, mientras Asuka se frotaba la frente aun sin hallar una solución, -Pobrecito, nosotras te mimáremos.

-¿Las dos? –Se asombro el chico, levanto dos dedos frente a la cara de ellas y las bailarinas asintieron, él sonrió como una hiena, -¿y quien serálaprimera?, quizás tu.

Se atrevió a meter una mano bajo la falda de la morena, ganándose un certero puñetazo cortesía de Soryu, Kensuke cayó al suelo y allí se quedo sin moverse.

-¡Lo mataste bruja! –grito una arrodillándose al lado del chico.

-Cato, por favor ayúdame a llevarlo a mi auto. –pidió Asuka al portero que la había dejado pasar.

El portero que era un fortachón no tuvo problemas para pasar un brazo de Kensuke por su cuello, la pelirroja lo ayudo con el otro brazo, pero cuando abandonaban el sitio, las dos bailarinas se interpusieron en la puerta.

-¡No te lo llevaras!, es nuestro.-dijo la morena con ambas manos en las caderas y actitud altanera.

-¡Apártense!, o me encargare que el próximo lugar donde bailen sea en el infierno, y tres metros bajo tierra. –les amenazó Soryu.

Tal vez tendría que dejar de ir un tiempo a ese bar, dadas la miradas asesinas que le echaron las bailarinas, eso sería un gran esfuerzo para la pelirroja, pero de ninguna manera abandonaría a Kensuke con esas zorras.

-Gracias Cato, -dijo ella cuando el hombre hubo conseguido meter a Kensuke en su auto, -ten esto. –Le dio varios billetes, -y toma esto mas para pagar la comida que había mandado a preparar.

-Gracias.

El hombre fortachón se alejo y Asuka encendió el auto, por suerte sabia donde estaba el hotel donde Aida se hospedaba.

-¡Quierovolver! –protestaba Kensuke intentando abrir la puerta, cosa que no podía hacer porque Soryu le había pasado seguro, y él no veía bien sin sus lentes. –devuelveme mis lentes.

-Lo hare cuando lleguemos, no te quedes dormido, no puedo cargar con tu peso. –le advirtió.

-¡Quierovolver!

-¡Ya cierra la boca! –Grito obstinada, aumento la velocidad para llegar más rápido, -no te dejare que sigas haciendo el ridículo, -el chico siguió buscando la manilla de la puerta, -no eres un payazo, ¿ESCUCHASTE?, no lo eres, ¡himmel!, ¡ya vuelve a ser tu!.

-Que sabestude mi, -contesto Aida dándose por vencido, -¡nada!, no sabes nada, denada me sirvió ser honesto, todaslasmujeres pasan de MI, no volverán a tomarme el pelo.

Asuka no volvió a hablar hasta que llego al hotel, pidió ayuda a uno de los empleados y subieron a Kensuke hasta su habitación, Aida cayó como un tronco en la cama. Soryu le dio varios billetes al empleado, ahora solos en la habitación la pelirroja miro al castaño sin saber qué hacer con él.

-Debí dejarte allá, mírate estas hecho un desastre.

Asuka hablaba sola, Kensuke estaba dormido, le quito las botas, gateo en la cama y consiguió con mucho esfuerzo quitarle la chaqueta, cosa que la dejo prácticamente sin energías, le desabotono la camisa, pensó en desabrocharle el cinturón, pero era algo demasiado intimo, así que descarto la idea, descansó un momento tumbada al lado de Aida, viendo el abdomen desnudo del hombre.

Quería creer que Aida le gustaba por su cuerpo atlético, pero decir eso sería engañarse a sí misma, ya el cuerpo era lo de menos, apoyada en un codo lo observo dormir, relajado, indefenso y lejano a todo su lio mental. Soryu se permitió reconocerse que ya no podía hacer nada, _"maldita sea estoy enamorada de este idiota"._

-Maldición, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?.

-¿gué? –balbuceo removiéndose en la cama sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

Ella se asusto cuando él hablo, -Ya duérmete Aida… estas a salvo.

Supo por la respiración acompasada del chico, que ahora si dormía profundamente, Asuka salió de la cama, busco una sabana y lo cubrió hasta el cuello, beso la frente del chico, luego salió de allí, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y repetirse un millón de veces que no ama al insoportable otaku, repetirlo hasta convencerse de que era cierto.


	11. Dos opciones

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **ORGULLOSA & NECIA** .¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸.°¤

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo 11: Dos opciones**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kensuke despertó lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la cara y estrujarse la adolorida cabeza, lo segundo que noto fue que no tenía las gafas, entonces abrió los ojos y comprobó que evidentemente estaba en una cama, su cama en la habitación del hotel.

Ni siquiera recordaba como llego allí, _"debí llegar borracho y alguien de los empleados me subió aquí"._ Con ese pensamiento salió de la cama, su vista no estaba tan dañada como la gente puede pensar de alguien que siempre lleva anteojos, aun así los necesitaba para poder leer y ver con nitidez.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Soryu despertó ya eran las nueve de la mañana, era muy extraño en ella quedarse dormida en un día laboral, pero en esta ocasión su descuido se debía a que tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, y todo era por culpa de Aida, la pelirroja no se permitía aceptar sus sentimientos y eso le había robado el sueño.

En el estacionamiento cuando metió la mano a su bolso para sacar las llaves de su auto, toco un objeto que no recordaba aun llevaba, eran los lentes de Kensuke, Asuka los empuño y subió al automóvil.

En su oficina Kensuke se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, debía leer un monto de papeles y no encontró sus anteojos por ninguna parte, así que estaba frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, por su incapacidad en recordar un hecho tan sencillo. También estaba claro que la cabeza no le dejaría de pitar hasta que no se le pasara la resaca y sus ojos no encontraran la comodidad de poder descansar. Tocaron a su puerta y él murmuro un.

–Adelante.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, Aida se puso de pie y la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Solo vine a traerte tus lentes, supuse que los necesitabas. –dijo apenas lo vio.

-Gracias… supongo… ¿Cómo es que tienes mis lentes? –pregunto tomándolas extrañado.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunto con escepticismo, Kensuke ahora ya podía ver con nitidez lo guapa que ella estaba ese día.

Se rasco la nunca mientras imágenes borrosas llegaban a su cabeza, -Recuerdo que estaba bebiendo en un bar con dos bailarinas muy sexys, supongo que alguna de ellas me llevo al hotel.

-¡Pues supones mal! –se indigno. –¡Yo fui que quien te lleve!, es el colmo que solo recuerdes al par de perras que te quería embaucar.

-¿En serio?, ¿son ladronas?.

-¡Que se yo!, -se obstino Asuka, -ya cumplí con devolvértelas ahora me largo.

-Soryu, -dijo él recostándose de la puerta para que no pudiera irse, -¿porque estas tan enojada?, ¿acaso paso algo anoche que deba saber?.

-¿Y qué tendría que pasar según tu? –disparo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sé, ¿tuvimos relaciones o algo?, ¿O quizás me manoseaste cuando estaba inconsciente? –bromeo.

Asuka resoplo ofendida, -¡ah, por favor!, ¡como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, que estarte manoseando!, ¡hazte a un lado, voy a salir!.

-¿Porque me ayudaste sino te importo?, ¿porque viniste a traerme mis gafas si no te intereso?, porque…

-Porque no soy una bruja, porque lo haría por cualquiera de mis amigos.-lo atajo ella.

Kensuke no dijo mas, se aparto de la puerta y ella se marcho, el resto de la tarde el militar se la paso en la oficina, su resaca disminuyo luego de tomarse unos analgésicos, a la mañana siguiente era sábado por lo tanto estaba libre, aun así necesitaba ropa limpia, y el servicio del hotel era muy costoso, pero Shinji le recomendó un lugar donde él mismo podía lavar su ropa.

Cuando llevaba apenas cinco minutos en el establecimiento, ocurrió algo muy interesante.

-¡No puede ser!

Se quejo una voz femenina y él se volvió para luego sonreír, -¿Soryu me andas siguiendo?.

-¡Ja!, ya quisieras, llevo más de tres años viniendo a este lugar –se ofendió la alemana, quien traía un bolso lleno de ropa colgando se su hombro.

-¿Y cómo has estado? –pregunto Kensuke por hablar de algo, mientras metía la ropa en la maquina.

-Fenomenal –respondió con sequedad luego se dirigió a la salida, para esperar a que el chico se marchara y luego ella usar las maquinas, le incomodaba la presencia de Aida.

-Soryu, no te vayas por mí, -dijo haciendo que ella se detuviera, -no dejes de hacer tus cosas por mí, lo que menos quiero es amargar su existencia.

-Ya termine, solo venia a verificar si había apagado la maquina. –invento.

-Ah… bueno… ¿entonces todo bien entre nosotros?, -ella levanto una ceja y él se apresuro a añadir, -me refiero a que, ¿no hay rencores?, podemos fingir que no paso nada entre nosotros, por mi parte ya no tendrás problemas, tratare de no toparme contigo.

-¡Estás loco!, ¿acaso quieres quemar tu ropa?, -soltó ella repentinamente señalando el humo que salía de la maquina.

-¡Maldición! –chillo Aida abriendo la tapa de la secadora, quemándose la mano en el proceso.

-¿Acaso no sabes que no debes meter ropa seca en la secadora?, -se burlo Asuka quien lo había visto hacer eso pero por pura maldad no le dijo nada, -todo acá se ha quemado. –agrego echándole un vistazo a la ropa chamuscada.

Kensuke solo se tocaba con los labios la mano herida, murmurando cosas por lo bajo -déjame ver llorón. –Se mofo la alemana, -no tienes nada, solo está irritada, -agrego tocando la piel enrojecida, -y hasta un poco de crema dental te ayudara a disminuir el ardor.

Aida iba a responder un "gracias" pero sentir los labios de la mujer sobre la piel irritada le cortó el aliento…el habla, todo. Y era verdad que la humedad de sus labios le ayudaban a no sentir la picazón, pero definitivamente ahora era todo su cuerpo el que empezaba a arder.

Las pupilas azules se clavaron en las marrones, y la respiración de Kensuke comenzó a tornarse irregular, -¿quieres… que me desaparezca de tu vida?. –pregunto él.

Soryu despego los labios de la mano del hombre y bajo la mano, él apretó la mano de Soryu y prosiguió, -hay momentos como estos, en los que siento una conexión fuerte contigo, en los que me parece que yo te importo, -con cada palabras se acercaba mas a ella y Asuka estaba perdida en sus palabras, -pero ahora todo depende de ti, no de mi.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, Soryu apretó la mano de Kensuke y mirándolo a los ojos dijo. -quiero acostarme contigo, pero solo eso.

Evidentemente eso lo dejo sin palabras y ella luego comenzó a reírse, -diablos Soryu creí que era verdad.

-Ponte hielo. –Le recomendó palmeándole el hombro, -y si estaba hablando en serio.

La alemana se marcho y él se quedo allí como un pendejo, -mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Soryu esperameee!

**.**

**.**

_Varios días después…_

Lo malo de ser la jefa era que tenía muchas responsabilidades, lo bueno de tener una amiga muy aplicada era que podía delegar la mayoría de ellas a su administradora y pegarse unas buenas escapadas.

No había nada más relajante que el momento después del orgasmo, pero los momentos previos podrían hasta causarte un infarto, como científica sabia cada detalle, aunque no era lo mismo saberlo que sentir el vigor de un hombre atractivo moviéndose dentro de tu cuerpo, y Kensuke verdaderamente era su mejor descubrimiento, Soryu le atrajo del cuello y él ahogo un jadeo en su boca mientras apretándole los senos eyaculo dentro de ella.

Nada le provocaba mas adrenalina que estar en los brazos de Soryu, y eso que tener que correr por su vida era algo insuperable, Asuka dejo de besarlo cuando sintió el corazón de este latir a velocidades peligrosas.

-¿Como estas del corazón? –pregunto medio en broma medio en serio.

-De maravilla… pero me van a echar del trabajo si sigo… con estas salidas. –suspiro en su cuello, Asuka sonrió agotada, quizás si era muy demandante, pero no podía evitarlo quería pasar todos sus ratos libres con él, Aida salió de ella y se tumbo a un lado en la cama.

Asuka acomodo la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y jugó con dos dedos haciéndolos caminar por la piel sudorosa de Kensuke, saltándolos por los abdominales hasta detenerse en los labios del chico. –Si te echan no será mi culpa, eres libre de decirme que no.

-Seré libre, pero no puedo decirte que no, el sexo es lo único que te une a mí.

-No es verdad. –protesto ella.

-¿No?, pero si no hacemos más que follar, aun no hemos tenido una cita y yo sigo viviendo en un hotel.

-¿Que tiene de malo eso?.

-Nada… pero yo quiero vivir contigo.

-De eso nada, si quieres te ayudo a buscar un apartamento, pero no vamos a vivir juntos.

Kensuke salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse empleando demasiada fuerza, -no necesito tu ayuda para buscar apartamento, yo mismo me basto para conseguir uno.

-¡Bien como quieras!, y mañana no nos veremos, ni el viernes, ni el sábado.

-¿Ni nunca? –Pregunto él con sarcasmo, -está bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso, después de todo NO somos una pareja, y soy libre de decirte que no.

Se marcho enojado, Asuka se ducho y regreso al trabajo, _"que manera de arruinarme el día",_ las palabras de Aida se habían sembrado en la mente de Soryu robándole la tranquilidad. Y si bien era verdad que no tenían una relación, ella se creía con derechos sobre él.

-¿Y no te da miedo, dejarlo solo tantos días?. –le pregunto repentinamente una semana después Rei cuando ambas almorzaban a medio día.

-Kensuke es suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarse solo. –respondió automáticamente la pelirroja sin notar que Ayanami sonrió al comprobar que la pelirroja estaba pensado en Kensuke, pues ni siquiera pregunto de quien hablaba.

-Y estoy segura que sí, pero yo me refería a, ya sabes, a todas esas mujeres solteras que andas por allí en busca de pareja. –aclaro Rei.

"_Ese hombre es mío"_ gritaron alteradas todas las Asukas que vivían en su cabeza.

-Pues que se vaya con alguna de esas, así sabrá que soy mejor que todas. –respondió con indiferencia.

-Vamos, ni tú misma te creíste esas palabras, si Kensuke se va con otra, tu contratarías a un tirador para sacarla del juego. –argumento Rei, muy a su pesar a la pelirroja le causo risa el chiste.

Ese mismo día en la noche cuando Kensuke miraba la televisión llamaron a su puerta, él supuso que era algún empleado y recordó que ya debía pagar otra semana, el gobierno Ruso no le había devuelto el dinero que le habían quitado en el proceso judicial por sospechar que era dinero robado, así que sus ahorros ya no eran mucho y tenía que buscar otro lugar pero encontrar un apartamento decente y libre en Tokio-3, era casi imposible.

Antes de abrir la puerta miro al techo y dijo. –Touji has que sea un empresario loco que vino a regalarme cien barras de oro puro.

Abrió la puerta seguro de que era una empleada del hotel con más sabanas limpias, pero no era ella, ni tampoco el empresario loco.

-¿Asuka? –Murmuro entre la extrañeza y la alegría, –¿sucedió algo? –pregunto preocupado.

-¿Porque no me has llamado en toda la semana?

Se rasco la nuca asombrado -Es que… pensaba que estabas enojada conmigo.

-Lo estoy ahora. –respondió seria, eso lo hizo sonreír, porque después de todo Asuka en esa parte era igual a todas las mujeres, se quejaba si la acosaba con mensajes, y se enojaba si no lo hacía.

-¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto abriendo la puerta completamente.

-No, después dirás que solo te uso para tener sexo. –se negó orgullosa.

Ese comentario lejos de darle risa, más bien lo hizo sentir muy alegre, porque el simple hecho de que ella estuviera enojada por no verlo en toda la semana, lo hacía sentir querido.

-Bueno es una pena, porque justamente hoy no me importaría que me usaras. –Asuka arrugo la frente, -solo era una broma, ¿quieres ver televisión? –le pregunto pasando un brazo por los hombros de la mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se podría decir que esa noche su relación avanzó bastante, esa noche comieron pizza criticando la película e intercambiaron información sobre sus gustos, esa noche durmieron juntos sin hacer el amor, esa noche Asuka comprendió que Kensuke no necesitaba de grandes cosas para ser feliz. Él solo quería tenerla cerca, solo quería consentirla y ella difícilmente se dejaba, porque Soryu no estaba acostumbrada a que un amante tuviera ese tipo de afectos con ella.

Kensuke quería ser su amor, ser el único hombre que habitara en su corazón, y fue justamente esa obsesión lo que una semana más tarde provocó una seria discusión entre ellos.

-Yo entiendo que tengas que viajar, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que no pueda ir contigo. –argumento él.

-Entiende que es un congreso de científicos, nada tienes que hacer allí.

-Estará lleno de hombres, acaso cuando estés allá y yo aquí, ¿les dirás que tienes novio?, -soltó él, Asuka comenzó a reírse, -¿no verdad?, no lo dirás, y si te encuentras con algún ex amante de seguro me cambiaras.

La cachetada que le propino Asuka lo dejo sin palabras, -si eso crees no tenemos nada de hacer juntos.

Por más que le pidió disculpas ella se marcho enfadada, no sabía cuántos días tardaría en ese viaje pero cuatro días después, Soryu seguía sin regresar y a él la impaciencia lo estaba desesperando, en el apartamento de Shinji, ambos amigos jugaban playStation y bebían cerveza.

-Shinji en la cocina te deje las bolsas, no tardes tanto en guardar las cosas en el refrigerador. –le advirtió Rei.

-Si ya las guardo, ¿o tu serias tan amable en guardarlas por mí?, estoy a punto de ganarle.

Kensuke resoplo, -¿ganarme a mí?, eso no va a pasar.

-Las compre por ti. –Protesto Rei con las manos en las caderas, -además Asuka regresa hoy, tengo que mostrarle el estado de las cuentas, y quiere presentarme a alguien.

Aida dejo de pulsar los botones del control y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Rei se marchara ni que Shinji asesinará su personaje lanzándolo a un río lleno de piedras filosas.

-¿Quién era el que decía que nunca te iba a ganar? –Se mofo Shinji, -ya vuelvo, voy a guardar las cosas en la nevera.

Shinji guardaba los alimentos en la nevera cuando su amigo entro en la cocina, Kensuke le robo una manzana roja y la mordió, -Rei te tiene amaestrado y eso que ni se han casado. –se mofo el de lentes.

-Pues en un mundo donde ahora hay más hombres que mujeres, tengo que cuidar la que tengo. –respondió tranquilamente Ikari.

-Bueno eso es verdad, -contesto el otro, Kensuke le paso los espárragos y luego soltó las palabras que tanto le fastidiaban la existencia. –Asuka termino conmigo.

Shinji arrugó la frente con extrañeza, -¿y eran novios?, ¿no eran solo amantes?

Aida frunció el ceño y contesto irritado, -ves, es eso justamente lo que me enoja de ella y ustedes, no me toman en serio.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Y qué tenemos que ver Rei y yo en eso? –pregunto Ikari confundido.

-Mucho, se la pasan poniendo en duda cada cosa que Asuka hace por mí, tanto así que ella misma reprime sus sentimientos, no me dice nada cariñoso, es como si pensara que todo el tiempo está siendo evaluada por ustedes.

Shinji sabía que Kensuke podía tener razón en eso, pero ya él no era aquel chico que se disculpaba por todo, palmeo la espalda de su amigo de lentes y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que darle su sincera opinión.

–El amor difícilmente se puede ocultar, Asuka siempre ha sido muy extrovertida, y expresa sus pensamientos sin miedo, si te quiere te lo hará saber, no te amargues por eso.

"_¿Que no me amargue?" _las palabras de Shinji sembraron una gran duda en la mente del militar, duda que le hizo saber a la pelirroja apenas la vio al día siguiente, la había esperado bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que ella salió del trabajo, y antes de que Soryu subiera al auto, Kensuke la saludo, su extrema seriedad hizo que ella misma se preocupara y aceptara hablar.

-Era eso, creí que era algo serio, no se tal vez estabas enfermo y yo también podría estarlo. –argumento fastidiada y aliviada a la vez.

-Esto también es serio.

-¿Si te respondo eso dejaras de fastidiarme? –Pregunto ella, él asintió no muy convencido, -Pues sí, no soy de piedra, me gustaba esto de compartir mi tiempo contigo, y no me refiero solo al sexo.

-¿Me quieres o no? –pregunto impaciente.

-Sí, pero no puedo estar con hombre que no confía en mí, y además de eso cree que soy una zorra.

-No pienso que seas una zorra. –replico dolido.

-Claro que si, y ya dejemos las cosas como están, afortunadamente estamos a tiempo, no intentemos algo que está destinado al fracaso, evidentemente si no supimos nada del otro en catorce años, podemos seguir sin volver a vernos.

Las palabras de Soryu le dolieron como millones de agujas, porque ella simplemente se rendía, y lo hacía con una facilidad que lo hería y ofendía en iguales partes.

-¿Entonces este es el final?, -pregunto él, ella dijo que si y Aida forzó una sonrisa, -yo si no me arrepiento de nada, ojala tu no lo hagas.

Kensuke se marcho y la vida siguió su curso.

**.**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en una semana, luego en dos meses, Rei y Shinji hacían sus planes para la boda, todo en la empresa marchaba bien, se podía decir que la vida de la pelirroja estaba muy bien económicamente hablando, aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, de Kensuke no volvió a saber nada, sabía que Shinji mantenía el contacto con Aida, pero este ni por equivocación lo mencionaba delante de la alemana.

Y eso aunque no debería importarle, le importaba, porque nunca había habido secretos entre ellos, y la pelirroja sentía que los dos lo hacían adrede,Rei tiro del brazo de Asuka y la jalo hasta un atelier de alta costura.

-¡Este es!, se ve precioso en el maniquí. –exclamo Ayanami viendo un vestido de novia sencillo pero muy bonito.

-¿No te parece que es muy medieval? –argumento la pelirroja.

Las siguientes dos horas la pasaron entrando de tienda en tienda, Asuka estaba que echaba chispas, aunque la boda de sus amigos no sería religiosa, se estaban gastando una verdadera fortuna, aun así ellos estaba felices, y en este caso su felicidad no era contagiosa, se extendía como un mal en Asuka, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera el matrimonio.

Los pies de Asuka pulsaban en sus sandalias cuando se sentaron a merendar en un pequeño restáurate. –¡Ah!, ya quiero que se casen para que se acabe esta pesadilla, -comento la alemana ganándose una mala cara de parte de la peliazul.

Después de la comida, Asuka se reconforto diciendo, -¡vamos! me voy a reir bastante al verle la cara a Shinji cuando sepa que elegiste un traje blanco para él, y para remate tendrá que usar una pajarita azul celeste.

La chica se carcajeaba cuando Rei la corto diciendo –Lo siento pero no puedes ir ahora.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto extrañada.

-Es que Shinji me llamo para pedirme que le llevara una pizza, -explico Rei, Asuka hizo un gesto de no entender y Ayanami no le quedo más opción que añadir, -Está jugando PlayStation con Kensuke.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio luchando por no preguntar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Ya… y… ¿él como esta? –pregunto vacilante.

-¿Shinji?

-¡No te hagas la mensa!, sabes a quien me refiero. –replico la alemana y la otro sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a Kensuke?... pues le han pasado muchas cosas, consiguió un apartamento, será papá en unos meses, ya se comprometió con la chica, si lo vieras no lo creerías se le ve muy feliz.

-¿Dass?

Musito Asuka sin poder evitarlo, su cara expresaba lo que sentía, tristeza, durante largos segundos nadie dijo nada.

–Deberías alegrarte por él, después de todo le dijiste que hiciera su vida sin ti.

"_¿Alegrarme?, ¿cómo?"_

Ayanami puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja como si la consolara y luego sonrió ampliamente, la alemana no le encontraba ningún motivo para sonreír, había perdido a Kensuke para siempre y para completar su mejor amiga se burla de ella en su propia cara.

-Lo que estas sintiendo debe ser terrible, para no poder ocultarlo, debe ser como perder al amor de tu vida, no me gustaría pasar por eso, afortunadamente Kensuke te ama, y ni será padre, ni está comprometido.

-¿Qué? –musito nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Que me acabo de inventar esa historia. –reconoció Rei con simpleza.

-¡Te voy a pegaaar! –grito Asuka lanzándose por el cuello de su amiga.

-¡Alto!,-dijo Ayanami alzando una mano, Asuka detuvo sus intento de estrangularla –Shinji me está llamando, -presiono el botón y se llevo el celular a la oreja. –Si cariño ya te llevo lo que me pediste… estoy con Asuka, no te preocupes, voy yo sola, pueden seguir jugando con calma.

-Eres la peor amiga del mundo.-gruño con rabia la alemana.

Rei sonrió, -Soy la mejor amiga, porque gracias a mi te has dado cuenta que amas a Kensuke y que el solo hecho de creerlo perdido, hizo que tu mundo se tambaleara.

Asuka resoplo, -Claro que no.

-Lo malo es que a Kensuke le ofrecieron un trabajo lejos de aquí, y se piensa ir dentro de una semana, y lo peor de todo es que eso no lo estoy inventando, Shinji me lo conto anoche. No lo dejes ir Asuka, ya no te cuestiones más, este hombre si lo vale, él tiene que ser para ti.

Y como era de esperarse Asuka no hizo nada para impedir la marcha de Kensuke, lo más que pudo hacer fue tomarse varias copas el día que suponía él debía ir en un avión con destino… lejos de ella. Iban tan absorta en esos pensamientos que no vio la camioneta de Aida frente al edificio donde ella vive.

Él, dentro de la camioneta la observo sin hacer nada, ella entro en el edificio y Kensuke encendió el motor y cuando salía del estacionamiento casi atropella a la peliazul.

Dentro del apartamento Asuka se duchaba con parsimonia en la tina llena de pétalos de rosas y espuma con fragancia a fresas. Ese era su momento preferido del día y odiaba cuando la interrumpían.

-¡Ya voy! –grito saliendo de la tina, era la voz de Rei llamándola insistentemente desde la puerta, Asuka se seco con una toalla y se coloco un albornoz color vinotinto, el cabello lo tenía aguantado con una gancheta para no mojárselo.

Abrió la puerta indignada y se quedo de piedra, -aquí lo tienes, no hagas una estupidez. –dijo Rei y entro en la puerta del frente, ósea su apartamento.

Solos en el pasillo Asuka no sabía que decirle a Kensuke, así que dijo la estupidez que Ayanami le advirtió que no hiciera. –¿Debo pedir una orden de alejamiento?... ¿eso no sería otra mancha para tu expediente?.

Aida se rasco la nunca y sonriendo respondió, -No hace falta, es la última vez que vendré, solo quería despedirme, me han ofrecido un trabajo mejor en Australia.

-Vaya, está lejos.

-Si pero, sinceramente prefiero establecerme en Tokio, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo, ya no me gusta andar dando tumbos –bromeo, luego se puso serio repentinamente. -Aun no lo he aceptado, no completamente solo tengo que llegar allá y filmar el contrato y asumir un nuevo reto.

Asuka no supo que decir y el silencio fue nuevamente roto por él -¿Te estabas bañando?, -pregunto admirando el contraste de colores, entre el vinotinto del albornoz y la piel de ella.

-Pues sí.

Y nuevamente se hizo otro silencio y ella lo miraba con desconfianza como si esperara que algo sucediera. -la verdadera razón por la que vine es otra… tu opinión me interesa.

-¿Opinión sobre qué?-pregunto con interés.

-Es sobre mi vida, ¿crees que podre ser feliz por allá?, en verdad no hay una mínima posibilidad de que tu participes en ella?.

-¿Te refieres a tu y yo juntos aquí en Tokio? –Pregunto en aparente calma, él asintió, -acepta el trabajo, es lo mejor para tu carrera, debes limpiar tu nombre y que esa Eliza no se salga con la suya.

Kensuke bajo la cabeza derrotado, Asuka no le quitaba ojo de encima y las ganas de darle un abrazo le estaban ganando, pero él hablo antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa.

-Rayos Shinji tenía razón, pero no se dé que me sorprendo, después de todo te conoce mejor que yo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, -metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón saco un manojo de llaves y las puso en la mano de Asuka, -dáselas a Shinji.

-¿Dass?, ¿porque le darás tus llaves a Shinji?... ¡Espera!, ¿ustedes hicieron una apuesta?... ¿tu carro a cambio de Qué?, ¿cual exactamente era la apuesta?.

-Él a que tu orgullo no te permitiría darme una oportunidad. –explico avergonzado.

-¿y tú? –le interrogo amenazante.

-Que al último momento te darías cuenta que merezco una oportunidad, y no dejarías que me fuera.

-¡Ja, par de idiotas!

-Bueno Asuka ya me voy, no puedo quedarme más tiempo ahora que tengo que irme caminando. –dijo él en tono lastimero.

-Quien apuesta un carro está muy seguro de ganar, ¿qué te hizo pensar que te daría una oportunidad? –pregunto ella haciendo que Aida detuviera los paso y se girara hacia ella.

-No estaba seguro, solo quería llevarle la contraria, además pensé que lo de esas dos semanas también había sido especial para ti, según tus amigos fui el primer hombre al que invitas a vivir contigo, eso me da algún merito no?

-Bueno tu mismo dijiste que estaba alucinando.

-No me recuerdes eso, aun no creo lo imbécil que fui al negarme, debí aprovecharme del momento, pero no creí que en verdad lo desearas, es verdad que no te conocía bien, por eso no pude notar que hablabas en serio, creo que cualquier mortal se lo hubiese tomado a broma, sobre todo yo, no me suelen pasar cosas buenas muy seguido, y tu eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ahora Soryu se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Demonios!, jure que no volvería a enrollarme contigo, y lo hice, si te acepto de nuevo, ya no tendría honor, de paso estaría dándote la razón en esa apuesta, si dejo que te vayas puede que me lamente de no detenerte.

-Todo un dilema. -ironizo él. -te ayudare a pensar... en mi auto tengo todas mis maletas listas, puedes decirme que las traiga aquí, entonces te hare feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, o la opción mala que no debes tomar en cuenta, pedirme que me vaya, entonces no me volverías a ver nunca más.

Ella se desespero ante las dos opciones -¡Joder trae las malditas maletas!.

-¡¿En serio?! –chillo alegre, ella no dijo nada, -¿voy a vivir contigo? -ella asintió. -¡geniaaal!, -abrazo a la pelirroja con euforia y a espaldas de esta levanto el pulgar hacia la puerta del apartamento de Rei. -pero tengo tres condiciones. –dijo tomando a la chica de los hombros.

-¡ja y encima me pones condiciones!... ¿qué te has creído?, me valen un cuerno tus condiciones es MI apartamento.

-La primera es, dejaras que yo pague el alquiler de este apartamento.

-Es mío, lo termine de pagar hace años.

-Bueno entonces yo pondré el dinero para mantenerlo, la segunda es que quiero el lado derecho de la cama.

-Ni hablar es mi lado favorito.

-Ok, no me importa tanto, la tercera es que crearemos el hábito de comer juntos, ya sabes para conocernos más.

-¿Tienes alguna otra exigencia? –ironizó ella.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si, -Asuka entorno los ojos, -suelo tomar duchas largas, me ayudan a pensar, así que o mandamos a construir otro baño, o nos bañamos juntos.

Asuka sonrió de manera sensual -Me encantaron tus condiciones, -respondió abrazándolo, -comencemos por la segunda y la última.

Kensuke la cargo en brazos y entraron al apartamento como una pareja de recién casados, -¿tú me amas? –le pregunto Aida depositándola en la cama.

-Sí, –susurro en su oído, –pero no se lo digas a nadie. –Kensuke que la miraba desde arriba, sonrió y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso.

-Sera nuestro secreto, hueles delicioso como a fresas, -respondió desatando el nudo del albornoz de ella, tras un apasionado beso, hizo otra pregunta, -¿nos casaremos algún día?

-Claro, en la fiesta de bodas de Shinji y Rei, me pedirás matrimonio y le robaremos el shout,pero tiene que ser con un anillo caro, porque solo pienso casarme una vez.

Tras otro largo beso ella salió de la cama acomodándose el albornoz.

-¿A dónde vas mujer?. –protesto Aida.

Asuka salió diciendo que iba por vino, una cosecha que reservaba para un momento especial, Kensuke sonrió mirando al techo, -¿viste eso Touji?, ella me ama, y solo tengo que comprar un anillo para que se case conmigo.

Soryu regreso con la botella y brindaron por la vida que les esperaba juntos, por el amor y las jugadas del destino, por los buenos amigos que a pesar de a veces ser una molestia, siempre estuvieron allí motivándolos a juntarse.

-¿En serio apostaron los autos? –pregunto Rei a Shinji cuando iban saliendo del apartamento de Ayanami, demás estaba decir que ambos había escuchado toda la conversación y espiado por el ojo de la puerta.

-No, eso lo invento él, yo solo le dije la idea de inventar lo del viaje a Australia. –respondió con orgullo el antiguo piloto.

-Eres un canalla, también me lo hiciste creer a mí. –Se quejo Rei propinándole un golpecito en la panza a Ikari que soltó una risilla, -Pues si no fuera de esa manera tú no hubieras mostrado verdadera preocupación, y Asuka no se fuera ablandado.

-Tienes razón –reconoció ella pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novio y cuando entraban al ascensor ella pregunto, -¿crees que se graben un video porno?.

-El Kensuke de catorce años lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**..**

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí termina esta historia con un secreto que los tres llevarían a la tumba, pero ahora siguen vivitos y fastidiándose unos a otros. La graficas dices que muchas gente de todos los países leyeron este fic, así que aunque no comentaran me despido satisfecha porque sé que al menos lo leyeron.

Si a alguien les gusto la pareja de Kensuke x Asuka, y Rei x Shinji los invito a leer mi otro fic llamado "A escondidas" (esta completo) y a leer mi otro fic que está en proceso de actualización "La Tribu".

Bye


End file.
